Mery Ann y el fin de la guerra
by Shadim-Samtrom
Summary: Buenas, siento publicar tan tarde pero he tenido unos problemitas. En este capitulo sabremos que paso con Harry: ¿Quien se lo llevo del hospital?, ¿Como esta?, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Por qué no ha regresado?, ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado?... espero solucionar tod
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfinc por favor sean pacientes con migo y gracias a sus rewius guíenme. Asta pronto. 

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos que los he creado yo. Este fanfinc es un hobbi , sin nada más.

* * *

** CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDO LA VERDAD**

* * *

15 de Junio – Colegio Publico de Londres – 5:00 PM

* * *

Una chica de cabello negro azabache, sus ojos de un verde profundo, penetrante y sus mejillas llenas de pequitas. Salía de sus clases de la tarde conversando animadamente con dos amigos más. (Imaginen el colegio detrás del grupo, la puesta de salida, delante de ellos, todo lleno de gente, autocares,… y de pronto...)

-Mery Ann! Si que eres peque (pequeña) que tu mama tiene que venir a recógete. – dijo un niño de unos 11 años, pelo corto, bajito regordete, bueno que parecía un bolinche con patas. (no lo puedo evitar el niño me cae mal, y a vosotros creo que también cuando sepan quien es su padre ;))

-JJJJJOOOOOOSSSSSSSUUUUUUAAAAA de jame en paz maldit...

-Hoooo – le corto Josué – cuidado la bruja me va alanzar una maldición ooooooohhhhhh! SOCORRO, SOCORRO! – gritaba el niño maldito este alrededor de Mery Ann, después de dar un par de vueltas paro, y se encaro a Ann – que vendrá tu papaíto a defenderte.

-Que valla disfrazada de bruja y tú de caballero de la edad media no significa que no pueda partirte la cara en dos cabr...

-MERY ANN! no voy a permitir ... – dijo la mama de Mery

-Mama empezó él. – Mery Ann

-Me da igual. – dijo de forma cortante – ya sabes que pienso al respecto. – aflojando su voz asta que fuera dulce.

-Si, pero dime como es que viniste a recogerme, – Dijo Mery poniendo las manos en jara en su cintura y simulando que estaba encarando a su madre para reñirla. – quedamos a la 5:30 en casa para ir a tomar alguna cosa a los almacenes. – su postura cambió a una se sorpresa y de niña buena.

-Te... bueno yo estaba esperándote pero...—la mama parecía nerviosa no sabia como decírselo, nada que estaba dando unos rodeos al asunto de campeonato.

-Mama… que sucede... – Mery esta con cara preocupada

-Yo la obligue a venir ya no podía esperar más – una mujer pelirroja bajita rechoncheta y con una agradable sonrisa (saben a quien me refiero verdad la señora Weasley), la niña se la quedo mirando sorprendida de que una desconocida le hablara de una forma tan dulce y cariñosa.

-Mama no empecemos ... – cara de circunstancia de nuestra Mery

-Tu, si, tu eres la culpable que no conozca a mi nieta te dije que te quedaras pero no... tú tuviste que irte aaa aaaa aquí. – nuestra querida señora Weasley se estaba enojando mientas la mama de Mery Ann ponía los ojos en blanco las manos en la cintura y movía la cabeza y los labios imitando a su madre. Mientras Mery miraba la discusión como si mirar un partido de tenis.

-Mery Ann corazón, he de irme un par de días – decía Ginny – te quedaras con la abuela en casa – se la quedo mirando como insinuando a que casa se iban a quedar – y... tu no aproveches para decir o contar cosas que asta dentro de un tiempo no se lo diré entendiste – Ginny ponía cara de de acuerdo o de acuerdo -bien espero que te haya entrado esto en tu dura cabezota entendiste ! MAMA !.

-FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU –Molly soltó un gran resoplido -SI QUERIDA SI te entendí a la perfección.

Mientras un niña de 10 años miraba atónita a su recién conocida abuela y a su mama con cara de espanto y pensando que demonios podía estar ocultándole su madre para que la abuela refunfuñara tanto. Bueno sabía que se enteraría porque no le iba a permitir a su mama que se lo ocultara por mucho tiempo. Si algo sabia de sobras Mery Ann Weasley era que era una cabezota, terca y orgullosa y no pararía asta conseguir su cometido.

-Cariño tengo que ausentar-me durantes unos días como mucho durante una semana. Ayuda a tu abuela en las tareas de la casa, ella, digamos, que no es muy mañosa. ¡VERDAD MAMA!

-HHHHHHEEEEEEE si querida si …–Decía Molly no muy convencida y algo distante, ya que observaba a su nieta – pero se parece mucho a alguien y no te sabría decir a quien.

-Yo parecerme a alguien – dijo Mery Ann – Lo dudo

-BRUJA., Y TU PAPA TODAVIA NO VINO A POR TI POBRECITA YA TE AVANDONO …– dijo Josué en la esquina de la calle del colegio

-LO MATO YO LO MATO.- Gritaba Mery Ann girándose de golpe para perseguir a ese canalla – MI PADRE VENDRA Y … Y …

-No sabe nada de su padre. – corto tajantemente Molly

-No no se como decírselo pero temo que crea que nos abandono. – hombre pero si sabe sumar pensaba Molly

-No sabe nada de nada verdad , ni lo nuestro, ni nuestras costumbres, ni …

-NO! – dijo Ginny algo chasqueada por el interrogatorio miro a su madre a la cara muy pálida y muy triste con un montón de lágrimas que amenazaban salir – no se lo he dicho tengo miedo de que vengan por ella. Y los tatos como están… ¡ MERY ANN WEASLEY VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! Les extraño demasiado.

-Ron no se lo tomo muy bien después de la muerte de …

-No esta muerto – dijo tajantemente – mama, no lo esta – Ginny miraba fijamente a su madre con un pequeño dijo de esperanza.

-Dime mama que quieres – dijo Mery Ann

-Nos vamos para casa. Tengo que hacer las maletas y pensaba que tú me ibas ayudar.

-Pues claro que arias sin mi haber. Me despido y os voy ir tirando que no tardo ni un segundo.

-Bueno – retomo la conversación Molly mientras retornaban a casa – Ron y Hermion terminaron de muy mala manera. Ron no acepto que dos personas se fueran de su lado – dijo mirando de mala manera a su hija como dándole a entender que parte de la culpa la tenia ella –. Y Hermione bueno no soporto que él se auto culpara todo el tiempo. Trato de poner los puntos sobre las "i" pero nada al final se canso y se marcho. Charly sigue con su trabajo, Bill en el Banco, los dos están casados y con un par de niños uno tiene la edad de Mery. Percy esta prometido con Penélope. Luego los gemelos, que quieres que te diga, viven de sus bromas y la tienda les va muy bien, están saliendo con unas chicas maravillosas y por ultimo Ron sigue … (UN GRAN SUSPIRO) Sigue deprimido, no ha dejado su trabajo y sigue buscándolo desesperadamente. Tu padre, quería pedir fiesta para poder verte, aunque fuera 5 minutos, te extraña mucho.

-Yo también lo busco mama. Y no me siento… como decir-lo contenta, feliz estando aquí pero pronto entenderás,… que es lo mejor. Y yo también extraño a papa – dijo Ginny

-¿Cariño que edad tienes, la sinvergüenza de tu madre no me lo ha dicho. –dijo la señora Weasley, tenia los ojos lagrimosos, sin duda del tema del que estaban hablando.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ, ya me parecía a mi que mama te contara muchas cosas.– Ginny cogía a Mery Ann por los hombros y sonreía pensando lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Y una lagrima rebelde cayo por su mejilla, la niña no se percato de nada, pero su madre, SI. Quizás estuvieran separadas durante 10 no 11 años casi doce, pero nada cambiaba en ella, nada. Mientras recorrían las calles de Londres iban hablando sobre la niña.

-Oye y eso a que viene –Dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa. En cambio Mery Ann pensó Ya eres mía.

-Fácil nunca me cuantas nada de antes de que yo naciera, siempre dices que tienes muchos hermanos pero nunca hablas demasiado sobre ellos. No me enseñas fotos, no escribes, ni llamas por teléfono, no…

-Ya esta bien jovencita, algún día sabrás el porque. –Dijo Ginny tajante pero no muy brusca

-Si ya, eso espero yo, y soy tu madre. Pero dime ¿Cuantos años tienes? – dijo la señora Weasley

-Tengo 11 años – Dijo Mari Ann todo contenta elevando su rostro hacia el cielo con el cuello bien recto, como orgullosa de decirlo —

-Mentirosa tienes 10 y naciste el día 31 de octubre de 2001. Si mis cálculos no me fallan te faltan 4 meses aproximadamente para tu cumpleaños. Ya llegamos.

* * *

center Barrio Residencial Linking Park Nº 4 1º 2ª – Londres –5:30 PM /center

* * *

-Bueno ya estamos en casa. HECTOR! QUE ESTAS!

BUUUMMMMM, se oyó un golpe de la cocina

-Que, yo, presente,… pero quien, Aaaagggggrrrr… ¡ Ginny ! para de darme estos sustos quieres. AAAHHh ! hola señora …

-Weasley.

-Weasley ?– Héctor miro a Ginny con cara de circunstancia y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Si es la pesada de… - Una mirada de enojo de la señora Weasley hacia su hija, haciendo que Ginny cambiara la palabra y dejara escapar una pequeña sonrisa -, plomo de mi madre.

-JO… HE … No… mal piense yo solo soy… soy… un… un compañero de trabajo que ayudo a su hija y ella me deja quedarme aquí pero… pero …

-JAJJAJAJAJJ. Tranquillo no voy a morderte ni nada por el estilo. Ya me lo contó todo mi hija no te preocupes no has de darme ninguna explicación. Ella siempre ha hecho lo que cree mejor para ella y par la niña. – Héctor dejo escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa y miro a la niña -

-TERETA …

-No me llames así – Dijo Mery Ann con cara de pocos amigos- ya sabes que no me gusta.

-Como te fue el baile de disfraces. – Rápidamente la niña cambio su expresión por una de extensa alegría. Dando un saltito en el sofá y mirando ilusionada a su interlocutor.

-Bien todo el mundo creía que era una bruja, decían que mi traje parecía autentico, y después de la representación hemos salido al patio a jugar, hacían ver que me quemaban en una hoguera como hacían hace siglos. Ha sido muy divertido. – Tanto Ginny como Molly se quedaron mirando y pusieron cara de circunstancia (cara de higo seco) – y por ultimo el inútil de Josué tubo que dar su toque de gracia metiendo a mi padre en todo esto. Es, es un …

-Mery Ann porque no vas a buscar las mochilas de tu habitación, para poder empezar hacer mi equipaje – dijo Ginny tranquilamente, para sacar a la niña de allí porque Héctor estaba mirando a Ginny con malos ojos y un mal humor mal ocultado.

-Ehhh, vale. – dijo Mery Ann, algo confundida, se fue a la habitación dando saltitos y tatareando una canción que nadie conocía a excepción de Ginny.

-¿Cuando le dirás quien es su padre¿Donde se encuentra¿Porque no la llama ¿porque no esta aquí con ella?—todo esto lo soltó de golpe sin miramientos y con una voz siseante algo, por no decir muy molesta.

-Esas preguntas ya se las resolveré pero no a hora y menos en este momento. Además yo si se el motivo por el que no esta aquí, pero no es el momento para que lo sepa y punto. Cambiando de tema llevaste la carta al jefe.

-Si …

-Que dijo! – Dijo Gin algo cortante

-HEE? Nada. Que esta de acuerdo que vuelvas a tu antiguo trabajo, te desea suerte y… aun me pregunto porque diablos se puso pálido y muy muy simpático y agradable.

-Jajajjja Algún día te lo diré.

-Si? y se supone que me lo he de creer, verdad! – dijo Héctor

-Héctor creo que yo y tu vamos hacer buenas migas – dijo la madre de Ginny

-Heee! Yo tenia pensado eee, en visitar unos días a mi familia para no inc… digo molestar.

-JEJEJEJ, Ginny que simpático tu amigo, me gusta si señor me gusta. Hija donde esta la cocina que voy a prepara la cena

Ginny miro al cielo, temiendo a su madre. Que le estaría rondando por la cabeza a esta mujer, para hacer buenas migas con Héctor. El resto de la tarde fue muy entretenido para Mery Ann. Después de buscar las mochilas y ayudar a su madre a preparar el equipaje, fue a la cocina ayudar a su abuela que estaba organizando la guerra de Troya, Mery pensó que su madre tenia razón su abuela no era lo que digamos muy organizada y miraba cada cosa como si fuera a salir volando o el objeto en común le tuviera de decir – heee, que soy la tostadora o yo me encargo de freír las patatas. Así que la pequeña de la casa se arremangó las mangas y se puso ayudar a su abuela. Mas tarde después de cenar mientras Ginny y Molly recogían los trastes y los fregaban. Mery hababa y jugaba tranquilamente con Héctor.

Pero no es todo oro lo que reluce. Mientras Héctor y Mery jugaban al pilla pilla un ruido se oyó en el patio. Gin apareció muy seria de la cocina. Con un tono serio y despectivo mando a la niña y a Héctor a la cocina con Molly. Molly no obstante se acercaba a su hija asustada y le preguntaba sin cesar que ocurría.

De repente una explosión derrumbó la puerta y en ella había un ser despreciable. En ella había a un Lord Voldemort algo cansino y poco poderoso.

-VAYA, VAYA POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO NIÑA!

-LARGATE O TE MALDECIRE – grito Ginny sin ningún tipo de miedo o pudor levantando directamente su varita hacia ese individuo.

-NO HABLO CON TIGO DESGRACIADA—con un golpe de varita empujo a Ginny contra la pared dejándola algo descolocada y con un corte algo profundo en una de las cejas, dejando ver un reguero de sangre en la cara de la chica.

-MAMA! – grito Mery Ann, su intento por ir junto a su madre fue impedido por Molly.

-VEN, A MI PEQUEÑA – dijo Tom, el cansino a la pequeña Mery Ann.

-Ni lo sueñes – dijo Molly, levantando su varita y colocando la niña detrás suyo – no tocaras a mi nieta

-JJAJAJJAJ, NO SEAS NECIA, DAME A LA NIÑA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

-NO, he dicho. Antes prefiero morir, antes de entregarte a la niña.

Mery y Héctor estaban en estado de choc no podía ser ¡MAGIA! o trucos de ilusionistas.

Mery se cogio la cabeza y cero los ojos una voz no paraba de decirle en su mente

-estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero debes invocarme

-NO – decía Mery

-estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero debes invocarme – repetía la voz

-NO, NO, DEJAME…. NO!

Cuando Mery levanto la cabeza se encontró a su madre luchando desesperadamente con ese monstruo, que intentaba arrebatar le toda la felicidad.

-Confía en mi, por favor, déjame ayudare – repetía la voz insistentemente

Vio caer a su madre, mientras su madre intentaba levantarse del suelo. El Lord empezó a reír y fijo su varita hacia ella.

-AL FIN TE VERE MORIR, COMO DEVIO SER HACE 12 AÑOS JJAJJAJJAJ – dijo Tom

Tom grito la maldición asesina que se acercaba rápidamente a Ginny. Pero para Mery Ann todo paso muy lentamente un instinto dentro de ella, la envió a actuar poniéndose entre la maldición y su madre.

-Todos gritaron y Gin intento evitar que su niña muriera por salvarla, pero fue demasiado tarde la maldición estaba a escasos centímetros de la niña cuando….

Una luz salio del pecho de la niña absorbiendo el hechizó.

-ÑAMMM – dijo Mery, fotandose el estomago, y con voz desafiante – sabes, tenia hambre.

Todos miraban a Mery como asombrados no podía ser, quiero decir que el único que podía vivir a la maldición asesina era Harry Potter, pero el estaba muerto.

-Sabes te voy a presentar a alguien – dijo Mery

De repente las uñas de la mano derecha de Ann se alargaron y se hicieron duras, tan duras y afiladas que con ellas pudo cortarse la palma de la mano donde salio un choreon de sangre manchando el suelo. Ann dio un par de pasos a tras. Mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos empezando por el Lord, mientras nuestra Mery recito un hechizo.

-SANGRE A LA SANGRE

-TIEMPO AL TIEMPO

-DE PADRE A HIJO

-DE HIJO A PADRE

-VEN A MI

-TE NECESSITO

Una luz cegadora salio de la mancha de sangre, una luz potente. Cuando la luz desapareció ante ellos había un chico de unos 21 años. Con una cara de pocos amigos

-Hola Tom, cuanto tiempo sin verte,– dijo este chico con un tono de falsa felicidad – NO CREES!

-No, no puede ser, no …

Un ataque de este chico fue suficiente para callar todas sus dudas, ya que salio volando por la puerta y callo al patio de la casa, sin hacerse esperar Tom se levanto mientras el chico bajaba las escaleras y desapareció.

Dentro de la sala, todo estaba roto, sucio o destruido. Ginny abrazaba a su hija llorando a lágrima viva, Molly estaba apoyada en la pared mormurando frases ininteligibles, Héctor estaba en estado de choc y el misterioso chico volvía a parecer por la puerta. Con un movimiento de su varita la sala quedo restaurada.

Gin se alejo de su hija y se acercó misteriosamente al muchacho. Lo miro, lo abrazo. Apretujándolo contra ella.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí para poder maldecirte y pedirte explicaciones.

-Me las puedes pedir Gin, aunque sea solo una memoria de el, tengo parte de su poder y todos los recuerdo, y se el…

-Shhhhh – dijo Gin poniéndole un dedo en los labios – te encontraré, se que sigues vivo – a Gin le resbalaban gruesas lagrimas de sus rojos ojos. El chico puso su mano en la ceja de Gin y con una simple caricia su herida se cerró.

El muchacho se giro hacia Mery Ann.

-Hola pequeña, eres tal y como te recordaba – dijo el chico acercándose a Mery

-Yo no le conozco, señor

-Lo se. Yo debo estar muerto para no estar aquí contigo y con tu madre – el muchacho acaricio la mano de Mery Ann y su herida, también se cerró.

-Muerto no, no…, no entiendo – dijo finalmente Mery Ann, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando como ese chico había curado su mano con una simple caricia.

El muchacho se giro a Ginny y le sonrió.

-Mira yo,…, yo soy tu padre Mery. Yo te puse el nombre que llevas. Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de caer en coma. No se que pasaría, pero si estuviera vivo, volvería junto a ti y tu madre. Pero… el muchacho paro de hablar. Mira el día de halloween, ya sea su memoria, o sea yo,– dijo con una sonrisa forcada – o su fantasma podemos pasar todo el día juntos sin que la magia se agote, ya que es un día mágico. Pero ahora no te puedo explicar el porque, el como, ni nada,… el hechizo se esta acabando y tengo que partir pero nos veremos en los sueños, vale! Como siempre. Si!. – dijo el joven padre esperanzado.

-Si, pa…, papa – dijo Mery Ann con una sonrisa y su rostro iluminado por conocer por fin a su padre.

-Vale, adiós pequeña,– le dijo dándole un dulce beso en la frente siempre que tengas problemas invócame – dijo el muchacho acariciando la cara de la pequeña y girándose hacia Gin, le dijo – adiós Gin, espero poder volver haber, te quiero y no olvides la promesa que me hiciste.

Con una voluta de humo el muchacho marcho. Dejando a una Molly Weasley impactada por conocer el padre de su nieta, bueno a la memoria de su padre. A un Héctor más confundido y atemorizado. Pero a una madre y una hija más unidas que nunca.

Mery miraba a su madre con una felizidad y una sonrisa y Gin hacia lo mismo dándole a entender que su padre las amaba y que nunca, nunca en la vida, las abandonaría.

* * *

15 de Junio – Nort Oeste de Escocia – Refugio de montaña – 22:00 PM

* * *

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano, pero muy,muy, muy lejano.

-NO! MERY ANN, GI...

PUMMMMMM

-Pero que demonios, joder pero te has vuelto loco o que – Un muchacho de unos 31 o 32 años, recogía a su paciente del suelo y lo ponía en la cama otra vez, no sin antes mucho esfuerzo.

-Ellas, ellas, peligro, ayúdalas,…

-Joder, que cojones a tenido que pasar para que este salte así, a quien tengo que ayudar no te… mierda y ahora se queda inconsciente, mejor inconciente que en coma. Tendré que acudir a Albus yo solo ya no puedo con esto y no me fío de muchos más.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Necesitó que me critiquéis en vuestros reweis. ;) ya sean buenas o malas. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado de estas 7 páginas de mi historia.

En el próximo capi:

-el nombre del misterioso muchacho, que seguro que todos ya conocéis

-que pasara ahora que Mery sabe que es bruja, bueno lo deduce no

-que dirá Molly al respeto, tachan, tachan ,

-que le pasara a Héctor, conservara la memoria o no ?

Todo y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos que los he creado yo. Este fanfinc es un hobby , sin nada más.

**DEJEME REVIEWS POR FABOR QUE SI NO A UNA SE LE QUITAN LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR. Mira que no subo el tercer capi ya lo tengo medio terminado  
**

**

* * *

**

** CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Barrio Residencial Linking Park Nº 4 1º 2ª – Londres – 22:15 PM**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gin hija,… porque… porque no nos dijiste quien era el padre. Shhh! No Gin. Sabes perfectamente que no habríamos dicho nada, que, que…

- Mama – Ginny dio un suspiro – yo, yo y el empezamos a salir juntos en mi quinto año sexto para el. Tuvimos nuestros buenos y malos momentos, pero supimos llevarlo. El temía que si Voldemor se enteraba, intentara matarme pero seguimos hacia delante. – Ginny sonrió, una sonría triste, melancólica – tuve que atarle a un árbol y amenazarle con un hechizo para que confesara lo que le ocurría. Yo creía que era algo malo, no se viniendo de él cualquier cosa podía pasar. Pero no fue eso lo que encontré si no una confesión de que me amaba y miedo a perderme.

- Pero Ginny, no entiendo porque le escondiste quien era su padre si mu.. – dijo Héctor.

- NO, ESTA MUERTO! – dijo Ginny seria y cortante, con un par de decibelios de mas en su voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

- Entonces dime porque no esta aquí – respondió igual de cortante Héctor

- No lo se – respondió mas tranquila – pero lo que si sé, es que sigue vivo, – un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala, Ginny miraba por la ventana de la sala hacia la calle, lentamente se giro y encaro a Héctor otra vez – Héctor no te enfades pero es algo que me dicta el corazón. El es fuerte y poderoso, siempre tubo buenos amigos en todos los lados, muchos contactos,… El,… el me dijo que no fuera ha ese ataque, que no fuera a Hogwarts. El sabia algo y no le dio tiempo a contármelo, no le dio tiempo… – silenciosas lagrimas corrían por las sonrojadas mejillas

- Que aras ha hora que el sabe de quien es hija – dijo Molly

Tenía pensado regresar a casa cuando Mery acabara la escuela. Tiene casi tres meses para conocer su mundo, su verdadero hogar.

- Pero,… mama donde estudiare? Y mis amigos? Y si en ese lugar no les gusto? Y si …

Pero Mery no pudo continuar, su madre la interrumpió con una sonría de oreja a oreja. Ginny sabía que había heredado de su padre los problemas, de sus abuelo y sus tíos el don bromista, de su tío Ron, la inseguridad. Pero toda la Valentía, coraje y lealtad de la familia de la que era, de la familia a la que pertenecía.

(Estoy segura que la mezcla de estas dos sangres es grandiosa ;-), en poder, carácter y cabezonería, haber quien tiene más narices).

Así que Ginny continuo con rin tintín y una falsa preocupación a responder a su hija.

- Y si te digo que eres la primera bruja que nace con sus poderes desarrollados? Y si te digo que la mitad de tus poderes los ato tu padre cuando tenias un mes y medio de gestación? Y si te digo que estudiaras en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, donde han estudiado todos tus antepasados ya se de parte de padre o de madre? Y si te digo que dos de tus tíos tienen una tienda de bromas? Y si te digo otro de tus tíos trabaja con dragones? Quieres que continúe OOOOOHHHH! lo quieres averiguar tu misma, lo que puedes llegar a encontrar en ese mundo. En tu mundo, Dime heheh, heeee, …

Gin se había ido acercando a su hija y una vez enfrente de ella empezó hacerle cosillas.

- JAJAJJ JAJJAJAJJ, VASTA! JAJJA, MAMA ! JAJJAJA PAR…JAJJAJAJAJAJJ – Mery no podía para de reír su madre la tenia acorralada en el sofá y apenas podía moverse – HECTOR AYUDAME AJJAJJAJAJAJ, ABUELA, SOCORRO ABUELA!

Tanto Héctor como Molly estaban riendo ante la ocurrencia de su hija, como en momentos difíciles sacaba su valentía y se enfrentaba al demonio en persona si hiciera falta.

Después de un buen rato hablando de cosas sin importancia Mery le pido a su madre que le explicara cosas de su padre. Ginny se quedo seria pensativa, y le pregunto a su hija que era lo que quería saber que ella preguntara y si ella no se rompía en llantos, se la respondería. Molly también intervino dijo que si Gin no respondía ella lo aria solo si conocía la respuesta.

- Como se llama mi papa? Donde os conocisteis? Explícame mejor eso de que lo ataste en un árbol? Estabas casados? Dim…

- Tranquila de una en una, sino no puedo responderte. Haber nos conocimos en su primer año cuando buscaba el tren hacia Hogwarts. Solo nos pregunto por donde tenía que ir y aquí tu abuela le ayudo. No, no nos casamos, no porque no quisiéramos sino porque cayó en coma una semana antes de nuestra boda. Mama no pongas esa cara que para eso era la reunión familiar que te pedí que hicieras. Que más, que más…

- Mama como se llama papa?

Ginny miro a su hija le dio una sonrisa triste, levantó una mano para callar a su madre y con voz tremolosa y afligida respondió a su hija.

- Mira Mery nadie, entiéndeme N-A-D-I-E tiene que saber quien es tu padre. No me intorrupas hija. El anonimato de tu padre puede salvarte la vida y quitar te del punto de mira de esta guerra. Porque nuestro mundo esta en guerra desde hace años. Mantener a tu padre en secreto, es vital para alejar a la gente interesada, entre otros. Tu padre era un mito, lo consideraban un héroe. El nombre de tu padre es – un silencio se izo en la instancia, un suspiro y… – Harry, tu padre se llama Harry James Potter.

Unas lagrimas más salieron de los ojo de Gin y acto seguido se giro hacia su hija y le dijo

- Es hora de dormir qu…

- No mama, ahora no quiero saber más, explícame más, háblame más de papa o de los titos, o primos si tengo más...

Gin se acerco a Mery y le dijo al oído.

- Lo siento cariño pero tienes que dormir – Mery iba a protestar pero no le dio tiempo – dormenta – dijo Gin y una Mery estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

- Gin no tenias que hechizarla, no es…

- Si es conveniente cuando ha perdido sangre, si es conveniente cuando tiene su magia a mínimo, si es conveniente.

Finalizo una Ginny bastante angustiada

- Es la primera vez que Mery hace magia mama. Te acuerdas lo cansada que te pones cuando haces un nuevo hechizo que requiere más concentración, que te pide más fuerza, lo agotador que es,…

- Si hija me acuerdo, pero es motivo para lanzarle un dormenta. Que hechizo es ese …

- Es un hechizo para dormir. Lo creo Hermine para dormir a Harry, cuando este se negaba ha dejar de trabajar. Solo la he dormido mama, si le doy una poción para dormir no se la tomara, aparte que sabe horrible. No me gusta tener que hechizarla, es la primera vez que lo ago pero, si lo creo conveniente no será la ultima. Si no la he mandado a dormir antes es porque se merecía respuestas, no por otra cosa. Asta mañana mama, puedes dormir en la habitación de Mery, hay sabanas y mantas en el armario en la parte de arriba en la puerta de la derecha.

- De acuerdo hija asta mañana, descansa tu también o seré yo quien te lancé el hechizo ese de acuerdo.

- Si mama – dijo Gin con una sonrisa. – Héctor, no quedaría más que decirte que no puedes decir nada.

- No diré nada de nada, mi boca esta sellada, no te preocupes.

- Te lo digo por tu bien Héctor sino tendría que borrarte la memoria y…. Y no quiero hacerlo, Mery te considera como un padre, y necesita hablar con alguien y se que este alguien serás tu.

- Ni lo dudes, se que sabes que yo le escondo los secretos y que la consiento cuando tu le dices que no. – dijo Héctor sacándole la lengua – Pero esos magos o seres o lo que quiera que sean, no me lo podrán sacar nada con ningún hechizo verdad.

- Si que pueden, pero no podrán romper el hechizo protector que tienes puesto.

No hace falta decir que Héctor se quedo con la boca abierta al saber que Gin le había puesto un hechizo. Vio como se alejaba con su hija flotando, con un hechizo el movius corpus o era mobilicorpus. Lo que fuera se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Después de esa noche siguieron muchas más, madre e hija hablan cada día de lo que harían, de lo que iba a cambiar sus vidas, sobre el colegio, sobre su padre entre otras cosas. Héctor cada día estaba más serio porque sabia que no vería más a su pequeña Tereta como la llamaba él. Ginny le decía que si no la veía seria porque él no quisiera ya que ella le dejaría un objeto, un traslador que lo llevaría a la Madriguera siempre que él quisiera. Así llego final de curso y Mery Ann acabo su primaria.

Dos días después de acabar las clases Mery Ann, Ginny y la señora Weasley , que no quiso regresar a casa sin su hija y su nieta. Partieron hacia lo que seria su nuevo hogar y prometiéndole a Héctor que regresaría para el verano.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

** La Madriguera – Cerca del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole –**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

- Tía abuela Muriel,… tía abuela Tessi… Hola! Quien hay en la cocina?

- HEEEE! A hola Fleur, buenos días, siento si te he despertado

- UFFFF! Hola Molly no tranquila suelo levantarme temprano para… – Fleur miraba a su alrededor a no ver nadie excepto la señora Weasley continuo hablando pero más cerca y más flojo por si acaso la escucharan. – evitar que la tía abuela Muriel y Tessi cocinen para nosotros.

Molly miraba a Fleur con cara alucinada, como diciendo esa tía se ha ido del tejado pero de sopetón se hoyo en las escaleras.

- Ohhh buenos días querida.

- Ohhhh buenos días a ti también querida.

- Levantada tan temprano.

- O si como Molly no esta he decidido hacer el desayuno a los chicos.

- O que gentil que eres.

Una carcajada de las dos interpretes se oía ahora des de las escaleras. Molly miro de refilón a Fleur y esta le respondió con una suave sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo llevan días así y no hay quien las aguante.

Molly con un resoplido miro a Fleur y le dijo:

- Cuando os tenga enseñadas entonces os marchareis…– o algo así Fleur se quedo mirando a Molly como diciendo y esto a que viene.

Molly regreso a la cocina y siguió cocinando el gran desayuna para su numerosa familia.

- Oooohhh Buenos días querida.

- Buenos días tía abuela Muriel, – decía Fleur con una sonría, intentado ser agradecida y pidiendo a la tierra que se la tragara – Buenos días tía abuela Tessi

- Oooohhh Buenos días querida.

- NI BUENOS DIAS, NI BUENAS HORAS. QUE CACHONDEO ES ESTE. QUIEN LES DIJO QUE PODIAN DIRIGIR MI CASA A SU ANTOJO. HEEE, YO DEJE A CARGO A MIS DOS NUERAS LA CASA. ESTAS SABEN HACERLO DE MARAVILLA PARA QUE DOS VIEJAS CHOCHAS COMO VOSOTRAS VENGAN A PONER LAS NARICEN DONDE NO DEVEN. – dijo Molly con una sonrisa en la cara como diciendo ya os espabilare yo ha vosotras dos.

- Ooooohhh querida, que alegría verte, nos alegra que ya estés aquí – decía la Tía abuela Muriel

- Oooohhh si querida, esta casa sin tus gritos y tus ordenes no es lo mismo – decía la tía Tessi

Mientas Fleur miraba la situación con asombro. No solo eso sino que la señora Weasley había montado tal revuelo que sus hijos y nietos bajaban por las escaleras pensando que estaban mutilando a alguien.

Cuando todos estaban en la cocina y vieron el motivo del escándalo se alegraron muchísimo y empezaron a desfilar uno a uno a besar a su madre, abuela o suegra, para cada caso por supuesto, y darle los buenos días.

- Buenos días mama – decía Charlei seguido de Sally su esposa – como esta Gin, y nuestra sobrinita como es? Pelirroja? Con muchas pecas? Es acaso una miniatura de su madre?

- No pienso contaros nada – dijo Molly seria y muy tajante todos se quedaron callados y sin saber como reaccionar. – porque no ponéis la mesa, SI y vosotras dos ya que os gusta poner el granito de arena vengan y ayúdenme a traer los platos. – todos y sin excepción empezaron a poner la mesa, mientras las tías abuelas y Molly traían la comida de la cocina.

Cuando ya estaba todo colocado y todos estaban sentados una voz los sorprendió, una voz que no conocían y que nunca habían escuchado.

- Abú, as visto a mama – dijo una muchacha de unos 10 o 11 años, pelo azabache, ojos verde profundo, delgadita y no muy alta y con pequitas en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Miraba soñolienta a la gran cantidad de gente que había en aquella habitación. Pero no solo era la niña quien miraba sino que todos los presentes en la estancia miraban a la niña con ojos muy, muy abiertos y me atrevería a decir que más de uno tenia la boca algo desencajada.

- Ven cariño siéntate aquí y desayuna, tu madre ha ido a hablar con tu futuro director.

- A vale.

Mery con paso rápido y decidido se dirigió a un espacio vació que había en la mesa y se sirvió el desayuno. Nadie hablaba y por supuesto nadie comía todos miraban a la nueva integrante de la mesa asta que.

- Jolines es que no habéis visto a nadie comer o que.

- Quien eres? Dijo una niña mas pequeña

- Mery Ann Weasley y tú?

Si decir que con esta aclaración todo volvió a la normalidad os estaría mintiendo porque el revuelo que se armo fue un desastre.

Charlei y Bill empezaron a discutir. Fred se atraganto y George estaba golpeándolo como un loco. Percy esta de pie mirando a la niña intentado sacar las palabras de su boca y a su vez intentando componerlas en su maltrecho celebro. Ron no estaba,… el y su trabajo, su trabajo y el. Los niños se pusieron alrededor de Mery y empezaron a preguntar. La señora Weasley estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con la tía abuela Muriel que a su vez estaba discutiendo con la tía abuela Tessi. Los únicos que mantenían el control eran las nueras y el señor Weasley, pero este se canso del alboroto, se levantó tranquilamente y cuando iba a mandar a todos a callar. Una mujer muy bella esbelta, con el cabello pelirrojo como el fuego miro la escena y el escándalo que se había formado. Se enfado de tal manera que saco la furia Weasley que ay en su interior.

- PANDA DE TROGLODITAS ANDANTES! – silencio – ME CAGON EN BUESTRAS MUELAS, PANDA DE ANIMALES …..— una retraída mas de insultos – ESTA ES LA MANERA DE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A VUESTRA SOBRINA! HEEEEEE! QUIERO RESPUESTA AHORA MISMO O EMPIEZO A MANDAR MALDICIONES A DIESTRO Y SINIESTRO.

El silencio en la estancia era tal que nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a sena pelirroja aunque ausente en 12 años conservaba a la perfección su talante y su mal humor. El primero en reaccionar fue el señor Weasley que se acerco a su hija y le abrazo.

- Me alegro cariño que higas regresado. Te he echado de menos.—dijo el Arthur

- Y yo a ti papa – dijo ya mas tranquila devolviéndole el abrazo a su padre—Mery cariño ven que te presente, después acabas de devorar el desayuno.

- SIMM ma.

Mery se levanto rápidamente y se puso al lado de su madre.

- Familia os presento a mi hija Mery Ann Weasley – Un hola general y algunas manos saludando. – El de la coleta y pendientes del principio de la mesa es tu Tío Bill, la mujer que se sienta a su lado es tu Tía Fleur. El que discutía con Bill es Charlei al lado de este esta también su mujer emmm Sally, si no me equivoco. Los gemelos son tus tíos bromistas Fred y George – tanto Fred como George saludaron con un hola Mery Ann al unisón que hizo que Mery soltar una pequeña risita – haber este es tu abuelo el que estaba delante de ti en la mesa es tu tío Percy y… y donde esta Ron.

- No esta, le han reclamado temprano.

- Da igual luego te lo presentare, las dos mujeres que están al lado de la abuela son la tía abuela Muriel y la tía abuela Tessi. Y estos tres son tus primos Edjar, Aída y James. No me he equivocado verdad. Las fotos no son lo mismo – dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

Todo quedo en silencio otra vez. Y eso a Mery no le gusto nada puso sus manos en jarra en la cintura y dijo:

- He un placer pero empezar a desayunar que frió no vale nada—una carcajada general y el bullicio volvió a la normalidad.

En eso hizo aparición Ronald Weasley soltando tacos a diestro y siniestro diciendo que maldiceria a los muggles el resto de su vida, otra retraída de tacos y un porque narices tenían que disparar.

- La señora Weasley salio corriendo a ver a su hijo mientras los otros seguían desayunado.

- Es muy normal que venga despotricando – dijo Bill mirando a Gin y a Mery – suele cogerse las peores misiones y si puede se coger turno doble, de hecho hace turno doble y dos días de fiesta forzada y porque lo amenazan con despedirle porque sino ni eso.

- Ah – dijo Gin – vez a desayunar yo voy a curar a tu tío y vuelvo

- Vale mama.

Cuando regresaron Ron, Gin y la señora Weasley toda la mesa estaba ocupada y todos desayunaban, más que desayunar devoraba la comida. Gin presento a Mery a su tío Ron quien le dio un abrazo y dos besos y le dio la bienvenida como dios manda.

Después de desayunar los cuatro niños se fueron al jardín a molestar a los gnomos mientras los adultos, esto ultimo entre comillas, ya que Fred, George, Bill y Charlei estaban con los niños jugando. Ron y Percy estaban en el salón con el señor Weasley y Fleur, Sally, Gin y Molly recogían y fregar los platos del desayuno. Y bueno se supone que las tías abuelas Tessy y Muriel habían ido a ayudar a la familia ya que Molly no estaba, pero ellas no sabían cocinar, entre otras cosas, así que estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo ganchillo, eso dijeron pero creo que estaban echando una cabezadita .

- Cuando la cocina estuvo recogida Gin y su madre fueron al salón donde se encontraba Ron, Percy y Arthur, hablando tranquilamente.

- Como es que has regresado Gin – dijo Ron sin ningún tacto

- Yo también te he echado de menos hermano. – dijo una Gin algo picada – he regresado por dos motivos. Porque Mery empezara sus clases de magia y porque Voldemor nos ataco ara un poco más de una semana.

- QUEEE! – gritaron el Arthur y Percy

- Esa onda de energía no era tuya Gin

- Cierto era de mi hija y eso que tiene sus poderes atados.

- Gin estamos hablando de una invocación, de maldiciones imperdonables y de un poder muy, muy superior al que puede tener tu hija.

- Si ya lo que tu digas hermanito, pero te digo lo que vi y si no me crees allá tu pero ten en cuenta una cosa hermanito,– mirada desafiante de parte de Gin – si no quieres una bola de energía no la molestes.

- Cambiando de tema. Nos dirás algún día quien es su padre

- Si, algún día pero ese día aun no ha llegado. A sin que espera. Y cambiando de tema otra vez. Que sabes de Harry?

- Nada, lo he estado buscando, pero cuando llegaba ya estaba vació. Todo estaba desordenado por la partida pero no había pistas.

- Yo tengo información, no creo que sea ya valida.

- Cuenta y Lugo te digo.

- Oks. Un rumor confirmado y un par de circunstancias me han llevado en un punto de la geografía donde ha habido algo de movimiento de medicinas y otros utensilios.

- Lugar y utensilios

- En las montañas del Nort Oeste de Escocia en un refugio de montaña. Ingredientes para pociones como, restituentes, revitalizantes, entre otras.

- Parece factible. Partiré haber la zona y si hay movimiento me ayudas si no hay nada, ni nadie, buscare pistas.

- Toda esta conversación parecía un jugo de tenis para los señores Weasley y Percy.

- Un momento, Harry no puede estar vivo, han pasado 12 años – dijo Percy.

- Y – respuesta poco amistable de Gin y Ron

- Pues que,… que perdéis el tiempo y el dinero.

- No digas más gilipolleces Percy.

- Ron no quiero que partas entiendes. Iba ha ir yo pero atacaron a mi niña y no me voy a separa de ella. Quiero que reduzcas tus horas de trabajo y pases más tiempo en casa, CHITON! Necesito ayuda con Mery yo sola no puedo controlar sus poderes y cada día que pasa es mas poderosa.

- Gin el trabajo es mi vida …

- Y UNA MIERDA. Tu vida era Hermione y te la dejaste perder por tu auto culpa. Yo me fui para salvar a mi hija. Tú te quedaste regozigandote de tu dolor y tu culpa. Y Hermione se canso de todo y se largo. Algo que estoy a favor de ella.

Ron tenía la manos tapándose la cara pensativo y dolido. Le acababan de leer la cartilla y eso que su hermana había estado ausente 12 años pero seguía teniendo ese don para averiguar tu preocupación y ponerte a tu sitio.

- Tienes razón. Ese es el motivo por el que me dedico a trabajar para sacarme de la cabeza todo eso.

- Entonces aceptas. Te quedas a mi lado.

- Siempre he estado a tu lado pero tú me apartaste.

- Comprenderás mis motivos.

- Cuando me cuentes tus motivos quizá el puzzle de mi cabeza queda completo, porque te aseguro que me faltan piezas.

- Lo se y yo se cualas son, pero no es momento para dártelas.

- Vale, vale solo espero que merezca la pena.

- Por supuesto que merece la pena. Ahora Gin quiero saber porque no me lo dijiste.—dijo la Molly.

- Mama llevo toda la semana diciéndotelo. Era secreto y seguirá siéndolo durante un tiempo más.

- Cuanto tiempo hija, cuanto tiempo…

- El suficiente para saber que mi hija no será el ojo del huracán. De que ese maniático y viejo descerebrado deje de perseguir a mi hija por su poder.

El día siguió tranquilo todos coincidieron que Mery era una chica muy simpática y feliz. A Mery le encanto el lugar y no paro de hacer preguntas. Como si era peligroso los dragones, si los enanos del banco comían niños, para cuando la excursión al callejón diagon entre otras y variadas preguntas. A la noche Mery fue presentada a las novias de Fred, George y Percy.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Necesitó que me critiquéis en vuestros reweis. ;) ya sean buenas o malas. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado de estas 8 páginas de mi historia.

En el próximo capi recuerdo del pasado:

- Como Gin y Harry empiezan a salir

- Como muere el orgullo Malfoy

Todo y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

Hola que tal estan! Le agradezco a Isabelita Pongs por sus rewies, que siempre vienen bien y sus animos aqui te presento com Harry y Ginn se acen novios y como un Malfoy pierde su orgullo por un libro ;). Gracias y asta pronto.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Un Te quiero, Una batalla y Un Adios. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"UN TE QUIERO" –21 de Febrero de 1997 – Sala Común de Gryffindor – 19:00  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

Una muchacha pequeñita, bueno, más que pequeña, menudilla, pero muy bonita, con un pelo rojo como las llamas de un fuego. Podríamos compararlo con el que ardía en aquellos instantes en la sala común de Gryffindor. A trabes de la Dama Gorda, entraba esta muchacha, cargada de libros y pergaminos y no de buen humor, precisamente. Dejando caer sus pertenencias sobre un sillón. Se dirigió contra una pareja.

Donde se ha metido ese imbécil, que se hace llamar, a-mi-go. – Dijo Gin. Nada silencio.

¡HEEEEEE!– toda la sala común se quedo mirando a la pelirroja—Les hice un pregunta.

No lo sé, Gin. – dijo Ron – Yo no controlo la vida de que se hace llamar mi me-jor a-mi-go. – dijo con Rin tintín – Déjalo, debe estar ligando.

Donde tendría que haber estado estas dos, escúchame ¡DOS! Últimas horas es en la biblioteca. Tal y como me prometió, ayudándome con ese maldito trabajo. Pero ¡noooo! El tiene que estar en otro sitio.

Gin no te enojes con él. Creo que le preocupa algo pero no se lo que es. – dijo Hermione.

Puesss…. Ir y preguntarle. Acaba de entrar en la sala común. – dijo Ron.

Tanto Gin como Hermione entre otras féminas, se giraron para ver pasar a un muchacho de 16 años, hermoso, pelo negro alborotado, mirada seria, cara angelical. Con paso decidido, sin mirar a nada, ni a nadie cruzo rápidamente la sala, hacia las habitaciones.

Un voto ha favor. De que a ese le ocurre algo. – dijo Ron.

Púes pesar que es tu mejor amigo podrías dejar a tu novia e ir a preguntarle. – dijo Gin.

Ves tú.

No me habla y me evita.

Gin, Harry no te evita. – dijo Hermione.

Si, si lo hace – dijo Gin seria y con voz triste. En ese instante se le pasó todo el enfado. Tanto Ron como Hermione la miraron. Se miraron entre ellos y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

Son imaginaciones tuyas Gin, Harry sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Más pensativo, taciturno y despistado. Pero el mismo. Y dudo que estuviera ligando. – dijo Ron.

Si ya …

Recuerda Gin, lo que dijo este verano cuando estábamos en la habitación de Ron. – Dijo Hermione cortando la explicación de Gin.

Si, si, pesada pero de lo que se dice a lo que se hace hay un trecho.

Si, Gin, tienes razón hay un trecho. Pero Harry no bromeaba cuando lo dijo.

Si, recuerdo cuando le preguntemos que sentía por Cho. Dijo ¡NADA! Más rotundo y con los ojos más abiertos que haya visto nunca – Dijo Gin recordando la cara de susto que puso Harry.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Recuerdo -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 de Agosto de 1996 – La Madriguera – 10:30  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He Hermione dime con cuantos chicos has salido—dijo Harry, con una sonrisa picara. Un Harry que miraba alternativamente a Ron y luego a Hermione. — jo Hermi, no pongas esa cara de susto. Eres mi mejor amiga y es lógico que me preocupé por ti.

Harry estaba sentado encima de la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras que Ron estaba apoyado en su cama sentado en el suelo. Hermione estaba entre las dos camas sentada en el suelo dándole la espalda a la puerta y de cara a una ventana que hay en la habitación.

Bueno pues… HARRY JAMES POTTER – dijo Hermione con fingiendo estar enfadada. Los tres echaron a reír a carcajadas. Pero unos golpes en la puerta los silencio a los tres.

Si – dijo Ron. Una cabeza asomo por la puerta. Con cara de estar diciendo que molesto, me aburro.

Hola, estoo. Hermanito,….. mm, que interrumpo alguna cosa – dijo la pequeña de los Weasley. Ron no pudo responder, ya que fue cortado por la voz de Harry y una Hermione que termino de abrir la puerta y estiro del brazo de Gin, hacia dentro de la habitación, tirándola en la cama de Harry donde se quedo medio recostada.

No para nada le estábamos preguntando a Hermione cuantos novios a tenido. – dijo Harry. Mientras tanto Ron tenía la boca medio abierta, medio cerrada, nada que parecía un pescado.

Ron,… – Dijo Gin preguntado, mejor dicho tanteando el terreno.

Na… estos dos ya han hablado por mí. Así que no hay ningún problema.

Mi respuesta es tachan, tachan,…. Que no te importa. – dijo Hermione

AJAJAJAJJ – risa colectiva

Venga Hermione no seas aguafiestas.

Solo lo diré si vosotros respondéis también a la pregunta. De acuerdo – dijo Hermione, tanto Harry como Ron afirmaron con la cabeza. – Gin esto también va para ti.

Mmmmmmm, vale. Pero tu ni palabra de lo que diga RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. — dijo Gin, mientras que Ron entre cerraba los ojos y movía amenazadoramente un dedo hacia su hermana, esta le respondió entre levantando los hombros y una media sonrisa.

Pues si, estuve saliendo con Viktor Krum. Heeee SOLO, y repito SOLO durante 2 meses. Después cortamos. Y – dijo mirando ahora a Ron – SOLO SOMOS A-MI-GOS, ya no aguantaba más a ese neardental. – Todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione con cara de susto.

A que te refieres con eso de Neardental¿Hermione? – Pregunto Gin

A que solo sabía hablar de él, de Quidditch, de él, de Quidditch y… ya he dicho de él. – Todos empezaron a reírse otra vez.

Ron ahora te toca a ti – dijo Hermione

Pues no, no he salido con nadie. Pero quizá cuando llegue a Hogwarts se lo pida a Lavender – Ron miro a todos muy serio. Ya que tanto Harry como Gin y Hermione miraban a Ron con los ojos abiertos y la boca algo desencajada – ¿Que? dije algo chistoso.

Pero no aguanto más y rompió en carcajadas el solo, entre carcajada y carcajada intentaba decir que no le gustaba nadie y que quizá fuera más agraciado con el tiempo. Después de haber descifrado el mensaje todos empezaron a reír menos Gin que le lanzo un cojín. Ron se lo devolvió y le pregunto.

Pues veras, yo, esto,…he estado saliendo con Michael Corner durante casi un año pero cuando Gryffindor gano a Ravenclaw se enfado y yo también me enfade y cortamos. – Todos vieron a la pequeña Weasley sorprendidos, nadie se esperaba esa muestra de confianza a partir de ese momento dejo de ser el trío de Gryffindor par pasar a ser el cuarteto de Gryffindor. – Ahora te toca a ti Harry¿Sigues enamorado de Cho?

NO – fue la rápida y concisa respuesta de Harry con los ojos abiertos y muy serio – no, ya no me gusta y tampoco quiero saber nada de ella que no sea amistad y con disculpa anticipada – todos dieron una sonrisa a Harry. Luego este se puso serio se levanto y se poso en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia el jardín de los Weasley. – Y tampoco pienso buscar a nadie, -- silencio – no asta que esta maldita guerra acabe. No quiero enamorarme, para que luego ese desgraciado me arranque la felicidad de un solo zarpazo. Ya he tenido suficiente perdiendo a Sirius. – Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, después de memorar la perdida de su padrino.

Todos intentaron hacer razonar a Harry pero ninguno lo consiguió. Ni siquiera Hermione diciéndole que si se enamoraba nadie ni nada impediría que el declarara su amor hacia esa persona. Pero Harry le respondió que no podía afirmar eso, de la misma manera que el no podía afirmar que no se enamoraría pero que haría todo lo posible para no enamorarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin Recuerdo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira Gin, hay viene Harry, veras como es el mismo de siempre. ¡HARRY¡ HEY¡¡HARRY! – Pero nada Harry paso de largo sin percatarse de que sus amigos le estaban llamando. Ron que asta ese momento estaba recostado en el sofá, con una Hermione que también estaba recostada, se incorporaron y miraron a su amigo salir de la sala.

SE ACABO – dijo Gin otra vez de mal humor – este se entera de quien soy yo.

GINN, NO , ESPERA – dijo Ron y Hermione

Narices, que diantre esta ocurriendo Hermione, donde nos hemos perdido – dijo Ron después de que su hermana saliera detrás de Harry.

No lo se Ron, de verdad, no lo se.

Harry iba tan distraído, que no oído a sus amigos llamarle, aunque tampoco oído a la pelirroja gritarle todas las barbaridades que se le pudieran pasar por la cabeza, ni siquiera diciéndole que lo iba a maldecir. Asta que un alumno se apiado de Gin y detuvo a Harry. Este, levanto la cabeza, confundido y miro al muchacho a la cara.

Harry, Ginny te esta llamando.

Ginny, llamándome ¿Donde? – Dijo Harry, todo confundido, el no había oído nada. El muchacho le señalo de tras de él. – Gracias Nevill, iba pensando en mis cosas y no me he dado cuenta.

De nada Harry, asta luego – dijo un Nevill, saludando a Ginny y marchándose pasillo abajo.

Nevill me ha dicho que me llamabas ¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo Harry todo serio y preocupado. Pero como respuesta, recibió una cachetada en toda la cara. Sin decir nada más Harry se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

NO TE MARCHES HARRY.

Si me voy. Cuando estés de mejor humor búscame.

Y UNA MIERDA

QUE!

PUES ESO, UNA MIERDA. ME PASADO DOS HORAS ESPERANDO AL SEÑORITO EN LA BIBLIOTECA, Y LLUEGO PASAS NO UNA, SINO DOS VEZES ENFRENTE DE NOSOTROS Y NO DICES NI ADIOS…

Yo no he pasado delante de vosotros Gin. Sino os hubiera saludado y…

Que narices te pasa. Donde esta nuestro Harry – Harry se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Gin, después de mucho rato, consiguió encontrarle. Harry estaba detrás del castillo en un pequeño jardín. En él, no había nadie excepto Harry. Solo había un par de árboles, no muy recios ni muy altos y un par de bancos de piedra, rodeado por la pared del castillo, excepto en la entrada del jardín. En uno de esos bancos estaba Harry sentado, pensativo y abstraído del mundo. Gin se lo quedo mirando y tuvo una idea. Poco a poco saco su varita y apunto a Harry. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dijo:

Lo siento Harry

¿Que? – le dio tiempo a decir

¡Mocomurciélago! – conjuro Gin, dejando a Harry ocupado quitándose el pringue de la cara – ¡Mobiliarbus! – dijo ahora moviendo a Harry a uno de los árboles – ¡Incarcerus! – volvió a decir la pequeña Weasley atando con cuerdas a Harry y por ultimo en esta retraída de hechizos dijo apuntando a la cara y manos del muchacho – ¡Fregotego!

Gin se puso con las manos en Jarra en su cintura y empezó a decirle a Harry. Más que decirle le exigía una explicación. Que eran amigos, hermanos, familia, que hiciera el favor de explicarle lo que le ocurría, lo que le pasaba. Gin estuvo recriminándole y echándole en cara todo lo que había echo y dejado por hacer durante horas. Y Harry seguía sin hablar, miraba a Gin y se debatía internamente si debía o no decirle. Ella tenía razón pero no podía seguir así. O la desesperación acabaría con el.

Gin al ver que no obtendría nada, de momento, se dejo caer en el suelo del jardín, vencida pero no derrotada, rompió a llorar,… de tristeza, de impotencia, de desesperación todo le influyo para llorar. Todo eso la estaba desesperando y a Harry verla así le hizo despertar de su estupor.

Muchas son las cosas que me pasan,… La guerra, Sirius, Voldemort, el contenido de la profecía,… muchas, demasiadas. Pero ahora,… – Harry dejo salir un suspiro y con un chasquido de sus dedos, las ataduras que Gin le había puesto se desvanecieron, con otro movimiento de su mano le dio un pañuelo a Gin para que se secara las lágrimas – pero lo que más me descoloca es un nuevo sentimiento que me devora desde mediados del año pasado. Y es que… – otro suspiro de Harry. Y una Gin expectante, impaciente de que Harry le confesara cual era eso que tanto lo atormentaba. Gin levanto la cabeza con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas y una mirada triste – Me… me he enamorado Gin. Me he enamorado de ti.

Esto cayo como una Jarra de agua fría sobro nuestra pequeña Gin. Pero eso no fue lo peor porque segundos después Harry cerraba sus ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas y desapareció, dejando a un solitararía y confundida Ginebra Weasley en medio del jardín.

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche. Pero ella no tenía sueño, su mejor amigo le había confesado que la amaba. Ahora entendía porque la evitaba, porque faltaba cuando quedaban, el porque de esas excusas tontas. Harry estaba enamorado de ella y él muy tonto quería olvidarla. Pero no era eso lo que la confundía. Harry, su Harry había echo magia sin varita, y no solo eso el se había desaparecido. Pero como uno puede desaparecer en Hogwarts, se decía Gin es imposible el libro de Historia de la magia lo dice claramente. Así que decidió a ir a buscar respuestas invoco la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo y fue en su búsqueda.

Que diantre he hecho, me tuve que haber callado esta bocaza que tengo. Y ahora como la miro, como actuó delante de ella. Me dirá que no quiere que siga siendo su amigo, seguro que me desprecia, … – se repetía una y otra vez Harry

Harry estaba en una aula del último piso del colegio, nadie pisaba esa zona del colegio, estaba demasiado lejos. Desde que descubrió una pequeña biblioteca en ese piso solía ir mucho. Leía, se relajaba y entrenaba par su propia batalla. Si para su batalla así lo indicaba la profecía.

Pero ahora le daba igual todo, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Gin, Su Gin en el suelo llorando por él. Por su culpa y su cabezonería había echo llorar a la mujer que más amaba. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse.

Hola – dijo simplemente Gin

Hola Ginny – respondió Harry, con un voz triste.

Quiero hablar con tigo, y es importante

Preferiría que me odiaras, que me maldijeras y que no quisieras saber nada mas de mi. – Gin soltó una tímida risita.

No digas tonterías. Yo también te qu…

NO, Gin no puede ser. No ves q…

No me digas lo que tengo que decir y lo que no Harry. Tu me quieres y yo a ti. Y ese canalla no me estropeara mi vida.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes a un Gin.

Que es lo que no se. Que eres poderoso, que ..

Que son el elegido para acabar con él.

Gin abrió muchísimo los ojos pero no dijo nada. Se fue acercando a Harry lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazo. Harry correspondió a ese abrazo. Pero le susurró al oído de la muchacha que no podía ser que no funcionaria. Pero Gin no paro de insistir, de intentarlo, que lo mantuvieran en secreto si hacia falta.

Gin, yo, yo no podría mantenerlo en secreto no tendría corazón para mirar a tus padres, hermanos, a Ron, a Hermione a la cara y más sabiendo que tu estas conmigo. Que,… Dios que difícil.

Tu también lo deseas Harry

Lo he pensado mucho, pero no encuentro la manera. Lo único que se me ocurre es ir tras ese hijo de… y matarle. Pero aun no estoy listo, todavía no ha llegado el momento. – dijo Harry todo triste e impotente. Deseaba con toda su alma estar con ella. Pero también sabía que si Voldemort se enteraba ira tras ella y si a ella le ocurriera alguna cosa, nunca, pero nunca se lo perdonaría. – Y aunque aceptara a que fuera un amor oculto, los celos me comerían. Pensar que tendías que disimular paseando con otros chicos…

Tu también tendrías que disimular estando con otras chicas. Y si no aceptaras también te comerían los celos porque yo terminaría por olvidarte Harry y entonces empezaría a salir con otros chicos y dime Harry no tendrías celos entonces

Si, también los tendría pero sabría que no eres mía que me lo gane a pulso. Y si saliéramos juntos cuando nos veríamos cuando tendríamos la intimidad que tiene Ron y Hermione. Dime,… nunca, no podríamos tenerla.

Si, tú puedes desaparecerte, podríamos quedar en algún lugar y así tener esa intimidad que tanto desearíamos.

No se Gin. No funcionaria

Gin se enojo, tenia la esperanza que eso lo haría reaccionar pero nada. Así que cuando se canso empezó a maldecirlo. Harry solo esquivaba los hechizos mandados por la pelirroja. Pero nada ella continuaba uno tras otro, tras otro. Por la ventana de la habitación empezó a entrar los primero rayos de luz. Los dos estaban agotados y al fin Gin consiguió dar en el blanco enviando a Harry contra una pared.

Harry estaba medio recostado en la pared, respirando entrecordamente y sudando después de tres cuartos de hora de hechizos ininterrumpidos. Gin se acercó y se asentó en la barriga de Harry.

Dime que no me amas, Harry y me marchare para no regresar.

Gin, yo… yo te,… te amo Gin Weasley,… te amo con todo mi ser.

Gin sonrió, y lentamente se fueron besando, con un beso dulce, un beso pasional, sincero, de un amor oculto. Minutos después decidieron que nadie absolutamente nadie sabría nada que de día serian buenos amigos y de noche serian amantes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****"UNA BATALLA" – 15 de Diciembre, 1998 – Pasillos de Hogwards – 17:00  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

Harry iba por el pasillo con un libro entre las manos estaba mirando el contenido y haciendo carotas. Ese libro no lo acababa de convezer pero ya no podía devolverlo ya que lo había dedicado. De repente alguien lo detuvo.

Hola cara rajada. Paseando – Dijo Malfoy

Harry no dijo nada ni si quiera se inmuto. Solo se lo quedo mirando. Mientras Malfoy, Zambini y Nott se reían de Potter.

Malfoy siguió metiéndose con Harry, con Ron, con Hermione incluso con Gin pero Harry no dijo nada.

Toma Draco esto es para ti haber si así aprendes algún nuevo insulto y así yo también me pudo reír.

Pero que demonios, – dijo Malfoy – te crees que voy acc…

El libro esta hechizado puedes tirarlo si quieres olvidarlo en un rincón. Pero cunado oigas una palabra que no entiendas el libro aparecerá en tus manos y te mostrara el significado, no podrás tirarlo ni cerrarlo asta que no ayas leído la definición.

No te creo Potter.

Pureza de la sangre – dijo Potter.

Zass el libro se abrió mostrando un dibujo de dos magos idénticos pero un una inscripción debajo que ponía sangre limpia, sangre sucia y en la otra pagina ponía un escrito.

"**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Distinción de sangre que hacen algunos magos.

Aquellos magos que creen en la pureza de raza. Son aquellos que creen que los hijos de muggles son de origen mezquino. Que no son dignos de poseer magia.

Hasta ahora ciertas investigaciones, que podrás leer de 255 a la 263. Nos han demostrado que no solo poseen magia sino que también son poderosos, ya que su sangre es más pura que ninguna, no tienen residuos de maleficios que hayan podido….

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**"

Así continuaba el artículo. Mientras Malfoy intentaba cerrar el maldito libro. Gritándole a Potter que era un desgraciado que de esta se iba acordar toda la vida. Mientras Harry se iba pasillo arriba. No solo encontraría un libro mejor para Ron sino que también iba a influir en la educación de Malfoy, la única putada que encontraba era que había dedicado el libro. Pero bueno lo echo, echo esta. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y mirándolo de otro punto de vista Malfoy sacaría mejor partido al libro que Ron.

Horas después Malfoy estaba en la sala común, esta estaba vacía y aprovechó par echarle un vistazo a su nuevo libro. Hizo creer a sus amigos que le había prendido fuego. Pero en realidad no fue capaz algo en su interior se rebatía contra todo su ser.

Así que con libro en mano empezó a hojearlo, era una enciclopedia mágica. Había oído hablar de ellas. Eran nuevas y muy difíciles de conseguirlas. Tenían varios hechizos que daban sumamente dolor de cabeza. Como el que cuando no supieras el significado de una palabra el libro te lo mostraba. Malfoy pensó que tendría que leer muchísimo par poder sacarse el libro de las manos ya que todo el mundo decía al día millones de palabras que no entendían su significado.

Cuando llego a la primera página encontró una dedicación. Que decía así: DE UN HERMANO, PARA UN HERMANO HP.

De un hermano para un hermano – Dijo Malfoy en un susurro – Este libro era para Weasley. Porque narices me lo habrá dado a mí. Ojala tuviera yo un amigo que me considerara como un hermano y que no estuvieran con migo por ser hijo de un mortifago.

Los días iban pasando y Malfoy iba cambiando con ellos. Cada día era mas consciente que Potter, Weasley y Granger, no eran malos chicos eran "raros" desde su punto de vista, pero no eran malas personas.

Harry y los chicos se iban dando cuenta del cambio de actitudes de "dud" como lo llamaban ellos, para que nadie supiera que hablaban de Draco Malfoy.

En las vacaciones de navidad Draco encontró al nuevo cuarteto de Gryffindor en la biblioteca, tanto por la mañana como por la tarde. En la tarde pasando cerca de ellos para ver que hacían oyó la alabará "Merlín" ,"Libro" , no existe, no hay ninguno. De golpe tenia su enciclopedia en su manos. En la primera página había un dibujo del supuesto libro y una explicación de dicho libro en las siguientes dos paginas. Malfoy no le importaba lo que dijera, ese maldito libro, así que se dio media vuelta. Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Potter y le tendió el libro.

No me interesa hacer tus deberes Potter, así que toma tu maldita información y déjame en paz. Estoy arto de esta enciclopedia.

Gracias Draco, supongo – Dijo Harry – que más as oído

Nada, solo que no existe y que no encontrabas nada. Y quien te dio permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Lo siento no era mi intención – dijo Harry levantando las cejas y poniendo una tímida sonrisa. – cuando termine te lo devolveré.

Como si te lo quieres quedar casi me arias un favor.

Draco salio de la biblioteca muy serio y fastidiado, pero en su interior saltaba de gozo. No solo porque el cuarteto no lo rechazara sino porque también habían aceptado su ayuda sin rechistar. Por una vez en la vida se sentía útil y necesario. No como lo hacia sentir su padre un objeto par que acatara ordenes sin rechistar. Un ser estúpido sin moral ni personalidad. Solo un objeto una cosa abstracta, vacía y fría.

Harry, tenias razón dud esta cambiando, es más sociable y más responsable,… creo y si nos se escondiera tras esa mascara de frialdad creo que seria buena persona y todo. – dijo Gin.

Si tienes razón tendremos que moldear mejor ese temperamento y darle una oportunidad dejando que se acerque a nosotros poco a poco.

Sigo sin entender porque una enciclopedia mágica le esta ayudando.

Es sencillo Ron – dijo Hermione – El mayor error de la humanidad es la ignorancia si tu coges a un niño pequeño y le dices que lo blanco es negro y lo negro es blanco cuando crezca seguirá diciendo que lo negro es blanco y al inreves.

Pero con la enciclopedia, que es mágica, no hay nadie que de su punto de vista y que cambie los conceptos a su interés. Y al estar hechizada. – Dijo Gin

A la noche cuando este solo el libro aparecerá y le mostrar que esta equivocado que lo negro no es blanco sino negro y lo banco es blanco. – Secundo Harry

Lo entiendes ahora hermanito.

Si, es lo que le ocurre a dud¿ no? Siempre le han dicho lo que tiene que hacer y lo que no. Nunca han dejado que se formara su verdadera personalidad. Es como un niño encerrado en un cuerpo en el que no tiene ni voz, ni voto.

Exacto Ron. – Dijo Hermione

Pues haber empezado por hay.

Da igual dud no me interesa por el momento necesitó saber más sobre ese libro y porque Tom lo quiere. – Dijo Harry

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez tenían más claro lo que Tom quería y lo mejor el porque. El libro tenia grandes hechizos de magia antigua, elemental, espiritual, entre muchísimos más. Pero lo que no sabían los chicos es si Voldemort sabia o no que el libro estaba protegido con dos hechizos uno que solo le permitiera que alguien de puro corazón pudiera coger el libro y si alguien oscuro conseguía el libro solo podría ver un hechizo, el de su destrucción.

Finalmente llego mayo solo faltaban unas 6 semanas para acabar el curso. En una semana empezarían sus exámenes de EXTASIS y después de dos duras semanas de exámenes llegaría la tan esperada recompensa tres semanas de relax donde elegirían sus carreras o empezarían a buscar sus futuros puestos de trabajo.

Pero no todo es oro lo que reluce. Harry tuvo una pesadilla donde Voldemort atacaba el colegio para conseguir el libro de Merlín. El cual estaba oculto en una cueva en el bosque prohibido.

De un salto Harry se levantó de la cama y apareció en el despacho del Director. La pesadilla lo había debilitado un poco y callo de rodillas pero antes de que alguien se pudiera levantar para ayudarle había echado hasta las primeras papillas. El director se puso de pie y la resta de profesores presentes en la sala se apartaron de su camino. En pocas ocasiones lo habían visto tan serio.

Harry que ocurre, estas palido y sudoroso – dijo el anciano profesor.

Una pesadilla – dijo entrecortadamente, con la ayuda del director, el señor Potter fue sentado en un sillón del despacho y una taza de chocolate caliente fue depositado en su mano.

Explícate hijo. – grito Albus

No,… Mírelo usted mismo.

Harry levantó la cabeza y dejo que Albus mirara en sus ojos verdes. En un momento el director del colegio estaba viendo la memoria de esa pesadilla.

Voldemort va atacar el colegio,… quiere el libro de Merlín.

No lo va poder coger, ese libro tiene hechizos de protección – Dijo el profesor de encantamientos, el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

Solo dos y Voldemort sabe como evitarlos. – dijo Harry, serio y dirigiéndose hacia el profesor Flitwick.

Todos se quedaron mirando al muchacho. No esperaban que estuviera enterado de esto ni mucho menos, aunque para se sinceros tampoco se esperaban esa madurez que mostraba el muchacho.

Y tú que sabrás, muchacho insolente. Que te as…-- Dijo Argus Filch, celador del colegio

Para empezar el único insolenté es usted. Posteriormente he leído sobre ese libro. Se donde esta y lo que le protege. Y no es por "Mis investigaciones" o porque haga salidas nocturnas. Siempre he tenidos sueños con Voldemort. El planea yo investigo y le freno sus puñeteros pies. Llevó haciéndolo desde que tengo 11 años y pienso seguir asta que ese mal nacido muera y si no muere, mirare de matarle.

No, hablaras en serio Potter. – dijo Minerva McGonagall

Nunca he estado tan seguro de mi mismo, profesora.

De hecho es tu destino – dijo Albus.

Según esa maldita profecía,… si.

Y… que vamos hacer Albus. – Dijo Pomona Sprount

Así paso la noche preparando el castillo y los alumnos para que estuvieran seguros. El libro fue puesto en un altar especial y hechizado para que solo alguien puro e inocente pero a su vez que no quisiera utilizarlo y si protegerlo pudiera cogerlo. Pocos eran los que cumplían estos requisitos en la filas de la luz pero mucho menos eran los que lo cumplían el las filas de la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo fue informado que era posible que el colegio sufriera un ataque así que todo el colegio estaría encerrado en sus torres y las puertas estarían bloqueadas para no dejar salir ni entrar a nadie y en caso de que los mortifagos tomaran el colegio dichas torres desaparecerían para parecer en algún lugar seguro y fuera de peligro. Así paso el día, con los alumnos encerrados, con aurores protegiendo todo el recinto y los miembros de la orden del fénix escondidos por todo el bosque.

Al anochecer un hombre alto con una capa negra apareció enfrente del colegio y detrás de el apareció su ejercito. El primer hombre que apareció grito

¡ MORSMORDRE!

Mientras en el Hall del colegio estaban congregados los mejores Aurores de ataque y asalto o los llamados Aurores de bloque. Pero los profesores también estaban entres ellos. Una vez lanzado el primer hechizo del colegio empezó a salir todos los que se impondrían a sea brutal batalla.

Los hechizos empezaron a ser lanzados, por todo el patio de la escuela se veían luces de colores, saliendo de un bando y de otro. Pero lo que no sabía el profesor Albus Dumbledor era que no todos sus alumnos estaban protegidos en sus salas comunes.

Un grupo de alumnos de distintas casa desaparecieron de sus salas misteriosamente y fueron trasportadas a la sala de los menesteres. Este numeroso grupo de alumnos estaba ultimando sus preparativos para salir al patio si la cosa se ponía fea. Este grupo era conocido como ED, o mejor dicho el Ejercito de Dumbledor.

Pero había otro alumno renegado que estaba en el campo de batalla vestido de negro y con un antifaz como el de los mortifagos.

Legas tarde

No es fácil escaparse y menos si ese viejo loco no te quita los ojos de encim...

¡ Muévete ahora! No quiero excusas tontas, dentro de 6 semanas serás un mortifago más en las filas del señor así que no busques excusas si quieres vivir. SIGUEME. – Grito Lucius Malfoy

Si, padre – Draco, prefirió seguir a su padre y no discutir con él, para que, para que lo torturara. Prefería estar entero para ir a su cama a dormir luego.

Padre e hijo fueron introduciéndose en el bosque. Después de andar como media hora se encontraron con un par de centauros.

¡Quien anda! – grito uno de los centauros. De entre los matorrales salio Draco Malfoy todo asustado y con el pelo todo revuelto

Quien eres y que quieres humano

Yo… esto … me he perdido… si eso, me he perdido

Muere humano – dijo el otro centauro apuntándole con su arco

Avada Kedravra! – el segundo centauro cayo muerto en el suelo, mientras su compañero apuntaba al muchacho

Avad… av…

Avada Kedravra! – grito Lucios otra vez – Inepto, no sabes hacer un simple hechizo.

Per…, per… – Draco estaba blanco su padre acababa de ASESINAR a dos centauros que solo hacían su trabajo, solo su trabajo.

No te he dicho que nada de excusas CRUCIO! – Malfoy hijo empezó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo.

Malfoy padre, miraba a su hijo como gritaba y se doblegaba de dolor. Pero Malfoy hijo, también miraba a su padre y en su mente solo salio una palabra para definirlo psicópata. Una cosa tenia bien clara Draco y es que no seria mortifago, de que antes intentaría unirse a Dumbledor o preferiblemente morir.

Mientras en el campo de batalla las cosas se estaban complicando. Los aurores, la orden y los profesores no podían contener el ataque e iban perdiendo terreno poco a poco.

Hola Tom—dijo Albus

Pero mira, si tenemos aquí al profesor Dumbledor

Márchate o … – dijo el jefe de los aurores

O nada, JAJJAJAJJAJ – risa macabra de Lord Voldermort. – Ava…

Confundus¡ Que tal Tomy cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no – dijo Harry detrás del profesor Dumbledor y del jefe de los aurores

Pero que tememos aquí al fin te digna a venir, has visto Albus en tu colegio tienes unos chicos rebeldes, que ahora mis hombres mataran – avada Kedravra, el hechizo dio en medio del pecho del muchacho, pero este ni se inmuto paso entre el medio de los dos adultos.

Venga Tomy sabes que el avada no me hace efecto. Además si es cierto somos rebeldes, pero rebeldes con causa. Se un poco más original, quieres. Me estas decepcionando.

Todo aquel que luchaba cerca Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort miraba la situación preocupados unos y los otros muertos de miedo. No solo Potter estaba ridiculizando al mago oscuro más temido sino que de paso se estaba desternillando de la risa.

Venga viejo decrepito, solo sabes hacer eso – un seguido de ataques del Lord oscuro fueron hacia Harry sino que este encima los esquivo y siguió mofándose y burlándose del Lord.

Muchacho engredado. – grito Voldemort.

Ya eran casi media noche cuando Los Malfoys llegaron delante de la cueva.

Padre como sortearemos al perro de tres cabezas.

Sencillo hijo, muy sencillo. – Draco miro a su padre, porque sospechaba que su padre no tramaba algo bueno.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Lucius había empujado a su hijo para que cayera cerca del perro. Pensó que mientras el perro se distraía devorando a su hijo el cogería el libro para su señor.

Pero algo fallo en este plan. Draco cogio el brazo de su padre y el que cayo fue él. Por suerte no lo suficiente cerca para ser devorado por el perro.

Una pelea, entre padre e hijo empezó. Malfoy padre se levanto y encaro a su hijo. Le empezó a dar patadas, puñetazos, golpe tas golpe y algún que otro cruciatas. Draco aguanto la lluvia de golpes y en vez encunado daba algún golpe. Una patada para sacarse a su padre de encima. Un puñetazo para probar suerte y dejarlo inconciente. Pero lo ultimo que probo fue empujarlo con tanta mala suerte, para el muchacho, que su padre, cayo al suelo y se desnuco con una piedra.

Draco empezó a llorar, diciéndose que se había convertido en un asesino como lo fue su padre. Después de llorar y reprobarse se dijo que el libro tenía que salir de allí. Que seguro que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado enviaría a alguien más. Así que empezó a pensar como diantre distraería al perro. Cuando recordó los rumores del primer año del trío de Gryffindor. Convoco una radio y sintonizo una emisora de música clásica y espero. Una vez el perro dormido, se coló en la cueva.

La cueva se fue iluminando con antorchas según el iba avanzando asta que llego a una especie de cripta de un extraño color dorado. No es que estuviera pintado de oro, sino que la luz que iluminaba toda la estancia la hacia ver de ese color. Enfrente de él había un altar de piedra con runas antiguas. Y en el medio había el libro.

Draco temerosa se acercó y el libro levito un poco sobre el altar se cerro y voló a las manos de Draco. Draco al ver el libro en sus manos saco la varita y lo hechizo.

¡Reducio¡ Desilusio! – Dijo Draco apuntando al libro una vez encogido al tamaño de un palmo de ancho por uno de alto lo puso en un bolsillo interior de su túnica y para que nadie pudiera ver el bolsillo y así roblarle el libro le hecho el hechizo desilusionador. Por un principió pensó que no funcionaria ya que solo se utiliza para desilusionar a las personas pero el libro acato la orden y el bolsillo se camuflo.

Draco empezó a correr y llego en plena batalla. Se fue acercando lo más posible al colegio. Pero enfrente suyo había Hermione batiéndose en duelo con dos mortifagos.

¡Confundus! – grito el mortifago.

¡Ava...!

¡Explimerius! – grito Malfoy hacia el segundo mortifago

¡Explimerius! – grito Hermione contra el otro mortifago

¡Encarcelus! – ahora gritaron los dos para atar a los mortifagos.

Gracias – dijo Hermione, levanto la varita y…-- ¡Explimerius!Dormenta!

Draco se dio la vuelta y vio a otro mortifago en el suelo durmiendo, solo le faltaba el peluche ;).

Joder, recuérdame que no me meta contigo.

No te distraigas y luchemos espalda con espalda – dijo Hermione muy seria—todavía no as visto nada.

La pelea siguió y un Draco y Hermione lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. No había mortifago que se acercará a ellos más de 3,00 metros. Pero no eran los únicos todo el ED estaba peleando en el patio del colegio. Algunos aurores a partir de ese momento los llamaron "Los rebeldes con causa".

Dentro de poco Potter tendré mi libro y tú habrás perdido – dijo el Lord.

Eso de la vejes debe ser malo, Tom. Porque tu querido Mortifago debe estar muerto ya que su hijo esta luchando con Hermione así que mira a tu alrededor y lo veras, por ti mismo.

Lord Voldemort miro a su alrededor y vio lo que Potter le había dicho era verdad. Grito de frustración y desapareció, con todo su seguidores.

Ustedes y todos los que salieron del colegio. Les quiero en mi despacho ¡AHORA! – Dijo el profesor Albus Dumbledor digamos que algo muy, muy enfadado. Si en ese instante hubiera caído un trueno lo más seguro es que la voz del profesor lo hubiera silenciado.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"UN ADIOS" – ****11 de Mayo, 1998 – Sala común de Slytherin **  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco Malfoy estaba recogiendo las cosas de su habitación. "Sus amigos" por decidlo de alguna manera. Le estaban dando el pésame por la muerte de su padre. Lo que no sabían ellos ni siquiera llegarían a intuir, si no hubiera alguien bocazas en el colegio, es que este muchacho no sentía en lo mas mínimo la muerte de su padre.

No lo sentía no porque no lo hubiera querido, ni mucho menos. Oh porque trabajara por Lord jilipollas. Tampoco sino porque para un hijo su padre es el mejor del mundo. Para un niño, su padre es siempre su héroe. Papa siempre lo soluciona todo, papa nunca se equivoca.

Que podía decir Draco de su papa, saben estoy vivo porque mi papa se rompió el cuello, sino un perro de 3 malditas cabezas me hubiera comido. Por ese motivo Draco Malfoy odiaba a su padre, porque lo había decepcionado a limites insospechados. No mostraba ninguna lágrima, ni pena, ni rencor. Solo se lo ocultaba en su interior.

Una vez recogido todo Draco alias dud fue al despacho del director. Una vez enfrente de la puerta oía al director gritar y amenazar a todo el mundo. Que si castigos que si no fuera por 6 semanas los expulsaría, que si esto, que si el otro.

Un auror que estaba en la puerta pico para que Draco pudiera pasa. Dentro de la sala se hizo el silencio. Y una voz cavernosa de tanto chillar dijo adelante. Una vez dentro Draco se encontró al cuarteto, solo, y al director tomando galletas y chocolate caliente.

Harry, jjajajjaja, creo que te pasaste con el hechizo. El señor Malfoy esta pálido del susto.

Usted me dijo que fuera convincente y que más que pasar castigados el resto del curso, limpiando los archivos del colegio, amenazas de expulsión, llantos y otros gritos de miedo pueden provocar. Usted sabia que saldríamos por mucho que dijese. Y también sabe que si no hubiéramos ido ahora no lo estarían contando. – una mirada significativa del joven Potter para que Albus riera.

Por favor señor Malfoy tome asiento. Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su difunto padre.

Ese no era mi padre – silencio – el poder y la gloria del señor oscuro consumieron a mi padre hace muchísimos años. Venia señor a despedirme. Estoy seguro que mi madre mandara a … algún compañero para que me mate o algo parecido y …

Explíqueme lo que ocurrido. Por favor. – dijo el director

Si, señor. – los chicos empezaron a levantarse para marcharse y si dejar que dud se desahogara pero dud los detuvo – no hace falta que se marche.

Draco explico todo lo sucedido. Y Albus entrego una carta al muchacho era de su madre le decía que para ella era un traidor, que estaba desheredado y que si algún día se cruzaba con algún mortifago, ellos se encargaría de dar sentencia. Y ella estaba esperaba un nuevo hijo y que el seria todo lo que el no fue nunca.

Draco, yo te ofrezco mi casa para que vivas con migo, pero antes tienes que prometer dos cosas. La primera es que no rebelaras la situación de mi casa y la segunda tendrás que elegir una carrera – Dijo Harry

No tengo dinero Potter para pagar ni el alojamiento, ni la carrera.

Jajajajj. No te estoy diciendo eso, yo tengo dinero, mucho puedo pagar la casa y asta cinco carreras al extranjero si quisiera y todavía me quedaría dinero para vivir.

No me aceptaran en ningún lugar.

Yo me encargo de eso sino para que sirve ser famoso sino he dime.

Entonces quiero,… es medimago, para ser todo lo contrario a mi padre – esta ultimas palabras casi las escupió y mirando a Harry a la cara le dijo – El mataba por placer, yo salvaré vidas por placer. Ironías de la vida siempre me intereso ese campo.

Entonces trato echo.

Trato echo

Profesor, usted cree que habría algún problema en que dud estuviera en nuestra casa.

No se Harry crees que los demás lo acepten.

Mejor que en su casa si que estará.

Lo discutiremos de momento puede quedarse junto con los demás.

A profesor gracias por todo. Y esto es suyo. – Dijo Draco, del bolsillo de la túnica saco el libro era marrón oscuro con muchas paginas arrugadas y amarillentas. La tapa estaba algo estropeada pero aun se conservaba.

Ohhh, gracias Draco – dijo el profesor mirando a los ojos de Draco y viendo realmente lo que sucedió. Harry se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y sabía que le estaba leyendo la mente.

Profesor, ese no es el libro de Merlín.

Si, si que lo es el fundador Godr…

Yo te reclamo. Harry James Potter Evans, de la quinta dinastía de los Potter. Muéstrate ante tu amo.

El libro se abrió y cerro y levito asta la mano de Harry. Este con un movimiento de su mano izo aparecer otro libro como ese, pero más gordo. Los puso uno frente el otro y se fundieron haciendo que el libro fuera tres veces mayor.

Gracias por encontrarme el segundo volumen de Godric Gryffindor. Yo como su último heredero he reclamado el libro.

Pero,.. como dienatres,… supiste que eras descendiente de Gryffindor. – Dijo Albus.

Encontré una biblioteca, cuando aprendí a desaparecer y allí encontré todo lo referente y un gran, gran árbol genealógico. Gryffindor tuvo una hija. Y por allí empezó a morir el apellido Gryffindor, pero lo que no se perdió fue su rama mágica, que aun sigue latente en la sangre de los Potter. – explico Harry

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Necesitó que me critiquéis en vuestros reweis. ;) ya sean buenas o malas. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado de estas 15 páginas de mi historia.

En el próximo capi Un día con Ronald Weasley:  
- Conoceremos a la misteriosa novia de Ron ?  
- Conocerá esta los encantos de su novio ?  
- El trabajo de Ron de que trata ?  
- Porque Ron recibe tantos balazos ?  
- Una excursión al Nord Oeste de Escocia, Con que resultados ?  
Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Con unos días de retraso, no si eso de los exámenes no puede ser bueno ;). Este capitulo es el que más me ha costado escribir de momento, no es muy interesante pero si necesario, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización.

hr /hr

b CAPITULO 4: Un día con Ronald Weasley. /b

center b En el pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole – 12:30 /b /center

Hola pequeña, -- dijo Ron dando un pequeño beso a su novia,

¿Hace mucho que te esperas? – Pregunto Rosalin, una chica de un metro sesenta, ojos azul cielo, pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, recogido en una cola de caballo.

No, tranquila. Como es que quisiste quedar tan temprano.

Esto…, porque no vamos a esa cafetería y… te lo explico – Dijo Rosalin poniendo cara de niña pequeña.

mmmm, de acuerdo vamos. Eres una tramposa, sabes que poniendo esa carita, ago lo que quieras. – dijo Ron, mientras se encaminaban hacia la cafetería

Ron y Rosalin entraron dentro de la cafetería cogidos de la mano, se sentaron en una de las mesas. Una vez pidieron sus té's y unas galletas, empezaron hablar de cosas triviales, sin importancia.

Ron,… -- dijo Rosalin al cabo de un rato.

Dime pequeña. – Dijo Ron.

Tú me quieres verdad.

Por supuesto, bien lo sabes.

No Ron,… no lo se. Siempre estas trabajando, pendiente de otras cosas. Se que si te llamo no tardas ni tres segundos que ya estas a mi lado, pero...

Sabes que tengo muchos secretos, y que solo te he contado lo principal, la punta del iceberg. – Dijo Ron.

Imagínense el par de tortolitos sentados uno frente al otro. Al lado de un cristal que da a la calle donde la gente pasa de un lado al otro. Esta feliz parejita esta cogida de la mano y con la mano libre, comen alguna galleta o dan un sorbo a su té.

Si pero….—Dijo Rosalin

Tú, mejor que nadie sabe, que he salido con algunas chicas y no hemos pasado del mes. Que siempre me acaban dejando. Por mis secretos.

Si lo se, aunque no entiendo el porque, eres un terrón de azúcar. Y todos tenemos secretos Ron, incluso yo.

Si lo se. Pero done quieres llegar. – Dijo Ron con cara de circunstancia.

Quiero que vengas a casa,…-- A Rosalin no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Ron la corto en seco.

Rosalin No, ya hablemos de eso, sabes que asta que no nos conozcamos más no…

Ron, por favor hazlo por mi.

Rosalin, no creo…

Va, por favor

Pequeña, yo…

Será una forma de que me demuestres lo mucho que me quieres. Ha de más tengo que dar una noticia y quiero que estés conmigo para apoyarme.

¿Una noticia?

Si, pero si no bienes, no lo sabrás. — Dijo Rosalin, cruzándose de brazos y sacando morros.

¡QUEEE! No seas mala con migo quieres. No, no me mires así, sabes que no funcionara. Rosalin, no los ojos de cachorrito, no. Rosalin por favor, no me hagas esto. Ross-saa-lin, -- Ron dejo escapar un suspiro – De acuerdo, tú ganas pero como me hagan algo saldré escopeteado, de acuerdo.

Siiii¡TE QUIERO!

Y yo también, Rosalin, Yo también – Decía Ron mientras rosalin colgaba de su cuello, con la mesa entre ellos ( hee, no mal interpreten y si lo entendieron mal culpen a la autora que no sabe escribir ;) )

Después de estar en la cafetería y discutir un par de asuntos se fueron a la casa de Rosalin donde su familia, los estaba esperando para ir a comer.

DINNNNGGGGG DONNNNGGGGGG, DIIIINNNNNGGGG DOONNNNGGGGG

Es la una y esta chiquilla no llega – decía Robert, el abuelo de Rosalin cuando el reloj toco la hora.

Abuelo no empieces por favor queremos tener una agradable velada. – dijo Anthony

En ese instante la puerta de la casa se abría.

¡Hola, ya estamos aquí.

Hola cariño – Dijo la madre de Rosalin

Hola mama, papa, familia os presento a mi novio Ronald Weasley -- Dijo Rosalin a su familia, saliendo de un pasillo oscuro junto a Ron cogidos de la mano

¡HIJO PUTA! – Un muchacho se lanzo a darle un puñetazo a Ron, pero quedo de rodillas en el suelo con la mano retorcida en la espalda, antes de que pudiera golpear a Ron.

Quieto compadre, ya se que me odias pero creía que lo nuestro se quedaba en comisaría.

Eres policía – Dijo Rosalin algo sorprendida.

Heee…-- Cara de se lo digo o mejor me callo -- si, te dije que no era buena idea, soy algo parecido a un policía. Tu hermano, supongo que es tu hermano y yo nos conocemos, hemos tenido la real gentileza de trabajar juntos. – Cara de alegría fingida, coman un limón, saben la cara que se le queda a uno cuando lo come, pues igual.

DESGRACIADO. – Dijo Anthony

Si, te digo la verdad, si… soy la persona más desgraciada que hay en la capa de la tierra des de hace muuuuucho tiempo.

¡VALE! Tú deja de mirar con esa cara de asesinó a mi novio, y tu procura no provocarlo. – Dijo Rosalin

A sus ordenes jefa. – Dijo Ron

Grrrrrr – fue toda la respuesta de su hermano.

Esto…, será mejor que marchemos, hacia el restaurante, de acuerdo, haber como vamos, en un coche no cabemos todos.

Nosotros vamos con el coche de Ron, Julia y Tod vienen con nosotros

Yo también voy con vosotros. Te voy a vigilar de cerca Weasley. – Dijo Anthony con un dedo acusador.

Vale, no hay problema. Los demás como vais.

Cogeremos el coche de casa, para nosotros tres. – Dijo el padre de Rosalin.

Bien vale. Nos vamos – Dijo Ron, mirando a todos.

Los padres de Rosalin iban en cabeza mientras Ron y la resta de la familia iban detrás. Se dirigían hacia Londres a un Restaurante, donde la familia de Rosalin, tenía costumbre a ir a celebrar cualquier noticia (la buenas claro esta).

Durante el viaje Ron le dijo a Rosalin que al día siguiente partiría de viaje y estaría unos días fuera como mucho una semana. Rosalin accedió pero, intento por todos los medios que se quedara, asta que su hermano se metió por el medio.

Oye, porque narices trabajas el fin de semana, de que se trata.

No es trabajo, es un asunto personal.

Acaso tienes otra novia – Soltó con picardía el hermano de Rosalin.

No, tengo pistas factibles del paradero de una persona que fue secuestrada.

¿Cuando¿Donde¿Porque? – dijo todo entusiasmado para apuntarse a la acción.

El donde fue en un hospital, el porque no te lo pienso decir i el cuando fue hace 12 años.

El caso esta cerrado y a ese tipo o tipa se le ha dado por muerto. No entiendo porque debes remover la mierda. Lo único que consigues es hacer daño a su familia.

¡YO SOY SU FAMILIA! — dijo Ron, al pobre se salio del corazón, snif, snif que emotivo este muchacho, Su voz era dura y con rencor y su cara advertía enfado y furia.-- Sigue vivo y es mi mejor amigo. El nunca me dejo en la estacada y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo. Voy a seguir buscándolo aunque sea lo último que haga.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso lo único que se escuchaba era la radio que sonaba, y las indicaciones de Rosalin. Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora llegaron al restaurante.

Ron, Ronald Weasley!

Si, quién… Seamus, Seamus Finnigan. Jolines que cambio, creí que trabajabas en el hospital. – Decía Ron mientras Seamus y Ron su daban su abrazo fraternal.

Si pero después de lo de Harry, me entro muy mal rollo, me vine para aquí a trabajar.

¿Os conocéis? -- Pregunto el hermano de Rosalin.

Si, Seamus y yo estudiemos en el mismo internado, jjaja, no se como pude aguantarte siete años en la misma habitación.

No perdona, no se como pudimos aguantar a tus ronquidos durante siete años.

Jjajjajjaja, y tu me lo dices, que fue quien me opero de la nariz cuando aquel tipajo me la rompió.

Jjajajaj, buenos tiempos aquellos, buenos tiempos – Decía mientras ponía una cara de nostalgia. Pero bueno que se le va hacer. Haber si te pasas por el club y saludas a tus viejos compadres. Pero cambiemos de tema dime cuantos sois y os busco una mesa en un santiamén.

Tenemos mesa reservada, a nombre de Rosalint Dzou.

Mmmmm, si, aquí esta mesa 8, por favor síganme. Hoy seré vuestro camarero.

Gracias, Seamus.

De nada Hermano, de nada. Por los viejos tiempos. – Dijo Seamus girándose hacia Ron, con cara nostálgica.

Seamus, hazme un favor, pon un anuncio en el club de ajedrez, que ponga "Ronald Weasley desea tener una reunión con sus antiguos contrincantes el 16 de Mayo, para memorar antiguas partidas, y machacarlos como en el pasado. " Vendrás ¿no? – Dijo Ron. Seamus enseguida entendió el mensaje subliminal que llevaba tal pedido

Por supuesto no me pierdo tus partidas por nada. Bueno llegamos mesa 8, aquí les dejo las cartas y ¿que les traigo para beber?

Traiga vino i agua, estamos de celebración. – Dijo El padre de Rosalin

Ahora mismo. Té traigo una cola Ron.

Va ha ser que si, eso del alcohol y yo decidimos romper para siempre. Fue una corta y triste relación pero se acabo. Snif, snif. -- Dijo Ron con voz bromista, par luego ponerse serio y decir -- Si, por favor, estoy de servició.

Seamus les trajo las bebidas y tomo nota del pedido de la familia Dzou y de Ron. El tiempo fue pasando y la familia fue conociendo a Ron, con su típica cara seria pero una especie de voz bromista, y una sonrisa triste, muy característica de Ron des de los últimos 12 años. Después de que Seamus les sirviera los postres (claro esta después de haberse comido el primer plato y el segundo). Rosalin se puso de pie y dijo:

Familia, Ron – Suspiro de la joven -- ¡HE PASADO LAS PRUEBAS¡He entrado en la sección especial de policías!

¿QUE? – Dijo Anthony

Mierda, si se que tienes que pasar las malditas pruebas ago que te suspenda. Pero no te das cuenta donde narices te estas metiendo. Sabes porque la llaman especial o secreta. Porque lo veas, oigas o leas no lo tiene que saber NADIE. – Dijo Ron bastante enojado. Tapándose la cara con las manos. Sabia lo que vendría ahora, tendría que confesar a Rosalin que era un mago y ella lo dejaría igual que hicieron las demás chicas.

Bienvenida a mi sección hermanita. Joder, mierda, pero como narices se te ocurre, meterte en semejantes fregados ¡heee! – dijo el hermano de Rosalin todo cabreado golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Se supone que tendrías que alegraros por mí, por haber entrado a esta sección, sobre todo tu Ron.

Mira Rosalin, yo trabajo en esa sección y le llaman especial por algo y ese algo tiene que ver con tu novio. Más tarde te lo explico.

Va a dejarte Ron.

Me dejas en paz de una maldita vez.

Pero no todo es rosas cuando las reclaman. Si pensasteis que esto no podía empeorar apliquen la ley de murfi. (Muajjjaaa, muaajja, COF, COF, que me atragantó).

Un hombre de mediana edad que estaba cerca de Rosalin, la cojio por la espalda poniendo su antebrazo en el cuello de Rosalin.

Te doy tres segundos para que la sueltes si no quieres morir. – Dijo Ron todo serio.

JAJJAJAJ tu, jjaja no aras nada si no quieres que le vuele la cabeza. – Dijo el caco. – Ru átale tiene talento de súper héroe.

Te equivocas, no tengo talento de súper héroe, soy un auror, SOY, TU PEOR PESADILLA¡COMO ME CABREES¡SUELTALA! – dijo Ron otra vez alzándose de la mesa, ya algo enfadado.

El hombre al que habían llamado Ru se acerco a Ron por la espalda, lentamente para cogerlo desprevenido, pero el desprevenido fue el cuando Ron levanto su pierna dándole una patada en la boca del estomago, el tal Ru quedo tendido en el suelo cogiendose el estomago, Ron se acerco a él y con unos movimientos de su mano en el cuello de susodicho caco quedo en el suelo insconsiente.

- Cabon lo as matado,… -- El segundo caco apunto a Ron con la pistola pero Rosalin le practico la PIME. Codazo en la boca del estomago, puñetazo en el entre pierna y luego otro puñetazo en la nariz, dejando así al caco medio reducido luego se giro y le cogio la cabeza y la estrello contra la mesa dejando al individuo semiinconsciente en el suelo.

Pero un tercer caco apunto a Rosalint y para nuestra desgracia disparo, (digo desgracia porque…)

Noooo, Rosalin,… - Ron no se lo pensó dos veces y se apareció enfrente de su novia recibiendo el valazo en el hombro. -- ¡Joder¡Malditos Muggles! … --Ron levanto la cabeza después de sobarse el hombro y decir unos cuantos tacos más. – La as cagado, chaval. -- Dijo Ron y con un movimiento de su mano estampo al caco contra la pared.

Seamus al ver el espectáculo miro a Ron, este con tristeza le izo una señal con la cabeza como afirmando. Seamus con un ligero movimiento de su mano modifico la memoria de la gente que había en el restaurante y que vio las acciones, mágicas, que hizo Ron. Todos olvidaron ciertos detalles del atraco excepto Anthony y Rosalin.

Roger el padre de Rosalin cogio a Ron por los brazos he intento sacar a Ron par llevarlo al hospital. Ron miraba a Rosalin y Rosalin miraba a Ron.

No Roger, no voy a ir al hospital. Solo es un valazo he estado peor créame. – Dijo Ron.

Ron, ya es el tercer valazo de esta semana vas al hospital ¡YA! – Dijo Anthony con seriedad y preocupación.

¡HE DICHO QUE NO! Me voy a casa. Luego te llamo y hablamos vale peque. – Ron miraba a Rosalin para ver como reaccionaba ante su secreto.

NO,..

¿Que? – dijo Ron con cara de desilusión.

Me vengo con tigo, yo te llevó a casa y tratare de convencerte de llévate al hospital.

No lo aras. Deja que te de las primeras curas y te saque la bala. – Dijo Seamus.

Vamos a un sitio mejor te parece Seamus

Si, Sígueme – Dijo Seamus y empezó a andar hacia un cubículo privado. Rosalin y los demás lo siguieron.

En la sala privada Seamus le saco la bala a Ron y le tapono la herida para que no se desangrara. Después Anthony y Rosalin se fueron con Ron de camino a la madriguera.

Al llegar a la casa Ron pidió que no hicieran ruido. Pero solo al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus cuatro sobrinos jugando en la entrada.

Hola, enanos – Dijo Ron, los dos mas pequeños abrazaron a su tío y le pedían que le hicieran el avión.

James, Aída márchense – Dijo Mery Ann

No, quiero estar con el tito –Dijo Aída y James la secundaba con los brazos cruzados y afirmando con la cabeza alta.

¡AHORA! – Los dos pequeños se marcharon corriendo en busca de sus madres – Edgar ves a buscar a mi madre y a la abuela.

Voy – dijo Edgar afirmando con la cabeza y marchando de inmediato. Mientras Mery miraba a su tío, toda seria.

¡ERES UN INVECIL¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TI¡SI QUIERS MORIR ALLA TU! POR MI, COMO SI TE QUIERES MORIR AHORA, PERO DEJA DE AMARGARNOS LA VIDA. Siempre estas igual, siempre llegas mal herido, siempre tu, tu y tu ego. PORQUE NO PIENSAS EN NOSOTROS CUANDO ESTAS ALLA A FUERA. EEEHHHH – Grito Mery Ann a su tío llorando – ESQUE NO NOS QUIERES. TAN MAL TE TRATAMOS PARA QUE NOS LO DEBUELVAS ASI. No déjame, no me toques, no déjame.

Mery tranquilízate, no me llores, tranquila no… Mery AUUHHH eso dolió, deja de pegarme MERY – Ron al fin consiguió abrazar a su sobrina y calmarla un poco. Mery estaba desahogando su preocupación en él. No dejo de llorar, pero al menos dejo de pegarle. — Hagamos un pacto vale.

Vale – dijo Mery moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente, abrazada a la cintura de su tío.

El pacto es este, yo reduzco mi jornada a las horas mínimas, dejo de tomar misiones suicidas y paso más tiempo con vosotros, de acuerdo.

De acuerdo -- dijo Mery con una pequeña sonrisa. Cortándose en la palma de su mano dejo que sangrara un poco. – Trato echo.

Trato echo – Dijo Ron también haciéndose un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano. Cuando las dos sangres se ajuntaron un resplandor envolvió las manos, sellando así el pacto. Una vez se retiraron las manos la luz desapareció y la sangre y los cortes desaparecieron.

Ron guío a Rosalin y a Anthony a la cocina donde su madre y Gin le curaron la herida. Luego le pidieron a Anthony que le siguieran que le enseñaría la casa y los alrededores mientras Ron y Rosalin hablaban. Dos horas más tarde Ron salía con cara triste y Rosalin con la cara pálida y muy pensativa. Ron se ofreció para llevarles a casa.

hr /hr

Haber primero de todo el capitulo no esta finalizado, solo los subo porque Zafiro me dejo caer la idea, gracias Zafiro. Así que lo siento. Segundo, dedico este fic a todos aquells que me han dejado un review o me han enviado un e-mail. MUCHAS GRACIAS, esto va por ustedes: a Zafiro, a Isabelita Pongs, a Anamane, a KMilaMalfoy y a Galacticus. Muchas Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno aquí viene la segunda parte de un día con Ronald Weasley. Tendrá un poco de rollo TT también tendrá algo de acción () espero que os guste.

**

* * *

**

** CAPITULO 5: Un día con Ronald Weasley II.  
**

** La Madriguera – Cerca del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole. **

-Ron, quiero acompañarte. Yo encontré el lugar, fui yo quien… -- Gin no pudo continuar porque su hermano la interrumpió.

-Mery, te necesita aquí, necesita a su madre – Dijo Ron y con una mirada picara. – igual que necesita a su padre. – dejo caer esa ultima frase como una bomba, mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos como diciendo dios que cansino el niño.

-Mery conoce el porque su padre no esta con ella, conoce los motivos y los entiende. Punto y aparte no quiero discutir el tema¿De acuerdo? Pero insisto, en ir contigo.

-Tú me dices quien es el padre y yo té dejo venir. –Chantajista, pensó Ginny – No me lo dices pues…como habías dicho tú, Punto y aparte. – sentencio Ron.

Ron estaba preparando la mochila en su habitación, partía en buscar a su mejor amigo. Según los datos que su hermana le había indicado, era probable que encontrara alguna pista.

Ron miraba a Gin como desafiándola y Ginny miraba a su hermano del mismo modo. Ginny quería ir a buscar el padre de su hija. Estaba en todo su derecho, pero eso no se lo podía decir a Ron. En ese instante alguien llamo a la puerta y asomo su pequeña cabeza.

-¿Te marchas tío Ron? – Pregunto Mery.

-Si cariño, voy a buscar a un amigo. – Dijo Ron mirando a su sobrina, la cual estaba mirado una de las paredes de la habitación. Ron, la tenía toda, llena de fotografías. Donde aparecían amigos y amigas pero en todas ellas aparecía una persona en concreto, Harry.

Mery se quedo mirando una fotografía en concreto. Y le paso inconscientemente un dedo sobre la fotografía. Ron se acerco y le indico, quien era ese muchacho, que acompañaba a su madre. En la fotografía se veía a Harry y Ginny muy sonrientes y felices, vestidos con sus uniformes de Hodwares.

-Este es mi mejor amigo. Es al que voy a buscar – Dijo Ron. Mery, reconoció enseguida al hombre que su tío iba a buscar, a su padre. – Puedes quedártela aquí tu madre sale muy bonita – dijo Ron descolgando la foto y entregándosela a su sobrina. Esta más feliz que nunca, miro a su madre sonrió y beso a su tío.

-Que tengas un buen viaje y encuentres a tu amigo. – dijo la pequeña y salio corriendo de la habitación, no fuera que su tío se arrepintiera y le quitara su foto. La primera foto que tenia de su padre y la única que tenía donde los dos, estaban juntos.

-Gracias hermano. – Gin le dio un beso en la otra mejilla y se retiro de la habitación dando por terminada la discusión. Ron se encogió de hombros y continúo con su tarea.

Un par de horas más tarde Ron se despedía de su familia y partía rumbo a las montañas del Nort Oeste de Escocia.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

** El refugio – las montañas del Nort Oeste de Escocia. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ron había estado buscando por los distintos refugios que podría haber un las montañas. Ya había encontrado cuatro refugios: dos de ellos cerrados, dos abiertos y solo uno ocupado por un grupo de excursionistas.

Ron, maldecía su suerte. ¿Pero cuantos refugios podría haber en esas malditas montañas? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Se había pasado toda la tarde buscando y al anochecer no le quedo otra que acostarse y descansar. El próximo día seria distinto y quizá, tendría la suerte, y encontrar la cabaña.

Después de pasarse la noche maldiciendo, como: maldita piedra, maldita rana, maldito grillo, y un largo etcétera. Se levanto un pésimo Ron, con un humor de perros, bueno como estamos en el bosque de lobos (). Y continúo con su camino, buscando el jodido refugio.

Ron, no dejaba de pensar como diantre su hermanita, se había enterado de ese lugar. La verdad es que era un lugar hermoso, todo verde con árboles por todos lados, con pequeñas praderas de hierba, que té invitaba a tumbarte y relajarte, pequeños riachuelos por todo el lugar, el ruido del agua, los pajarillos cantando ahhhhh (intento de suspiro) un lugar donde se respira paz y tranquilidad.

Ahora entendía porque el secuestrador había elegido un lugar así. Un lugar para que alguien enfermo estuviera tranquilo y relajado para poder recuperarse. Si era cierto que había movimiento de pociones y medicamentos, fuera quien fuera, intentaba curar a su amigo, pero por el momento, sin éxito.

Lo que no entendía ¿Cómo? o ¿Por qué, un mortifago, estaría curando a su amigo¿Para luego matarlo, no, no tenia sentido, entonces ¿Qué?… Un amigo que se lo llevo y ha olvidado avisar a la familia, tampoco, doce años es mucho tiempo para no acordarte. Otra vez a la misma pregunta, entonces ¿Qué?…No desde luego algo no cuadraba.

Con tanto pensamiento suelto Ron no se dio cuanta de que enfrente tenia un nuevo refugio y alguien acababa de entrar. Ron maldijo su suerte si hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor quizá podría haber visto quien entraba.

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo un hechizo que té indicaba el numero de individuos que había en el edificio, en este caso en el refugio. Una nube se formo en la punta de la varita con el numero tres.

Vale tres individuos, pensó Ron, va puedo con ellos. Poco a poco se acercó al refugio y lanzo un par de orejas extensibles para oír las posibles conversaciones y así identificar a los individuos. Pero en el interior no se oía nada, ni siquiera una mosca.

Ron maldijo su suerte tendría que entrar como en las películas muggles, pistola en mano y gritando ¡Alto policía, por supuesto en este caso cambiaríamos las pistola por la varita.

Ron muy despacio para no hacer ruido, como en las típicas películas, que chafan la ramita y la misión se va a tomar por culo. Pues no eso no paso, pero cuando iba a derribar la puerta una potente luz se produjo en el interior.

-¡NO¡BOMBARDA¡NO PODEIS IROS¡MALDITA SEA¡ME CAGO EN TODO¡OSTIA…!-- y otra retraída de tacos. A este niño vamos a tener que enseñarle educación, no si ya me lo dicen, que tanto taco no puede ser bueno .

Ron no llego a tiempo, cuando iba a derribar la puerta con el hechizo bombarda, un traslador fue activado desde el interior haciendo desaparecer a los tres individuos y algunos objetos.

Ron intento rastrear las coordenadas del trasladodor, pero nada. Ninguna prueba que realizara servía para nada, todo daba nulo. Fuera quien fuera que había creado el traslador era realmente bueno y sabía lo que hacía.

Ron registro y miro todo el refugio y también los alrededores. Nada, no encontró nada. Tal fue su rebote que soltó un berrido, que hasta los pobres animales quedaron en silencio. Ron regreso a la cabaña conjuro una cama para no alterar ninguna prueba y se acostó al día siguiente tenia faena en buscar pistas o algún detalle que le pudiera llevar al paradero de alguna de esas tres personas.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol se encontraron con un joven muchacho, que desayunaba abundantemente, enfrente de un refugio. Ron esperaba tener un buen día, porque si resultaba como el anterior, mejor seria regresar y que viniera Gin, que seguro encontraría más información que él. Después de desayunar se puso manos a la obra.

Ron se paso dos días buscando pistas huellas, posibles pergaminos o documentos, restos de pociones, entre muchísimas más cosas. Pero solo encontró una minúscula gota de sangre seca, un pelo blanco, muchos restos de pociones y algunas huellas. Pero nada concluyente. Al cuarto día Ron regreso a Londres. Fue al departamento de análisis e investigación donde encontró a un buen amigo que le guardara el secreto y le ayudara a analizar de quien era la sangre y el pelo blanco. Después de un día Ron tenía en su mano los resultados de los análisis. Ron regreso a casa con un informe y los resultados de las pruebas. No tuvo valor para mirarlo en el departamento de análisis e investigación por si le daba por destrozarlo todo.

Pero en casa no fue mejor sabéis. Gin y Ron se pudieron a mirar los análisis…

"Jajja haber esto será una pequeña advertencia jjajajja, si no me dejáis más reviwes dejare los capis en las zonas más importantes e intrigante… pero si me dejáis más reviwes dejare que capi con la solución al misterio"

Y los resultados del cabello blanco fueron… que no pertenecía a nadie que estuviera fichado o sea que era alguien nuevo del lado de Voldemort o era alguien del lado de la luz.

Pero los resultados de la gota de sangre fueron… una coincidencia… de quien…

-Maldita sea porque los informes tienen que tener ocho paginas – se quejaba Gin

Pero justo cuando decía estas palabras en la pagina siete ponía un nombre en mayúsculas subrayado y en negrita **HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS **

Gin se desmayo, pero antes de eso la furia de Ron izo que todos los cristales y porcelana se rompieran en pequeños pedazos, conjuntamente a esto un grito ensordecedor que creo que se oyó asta en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole.

* * *

Hola jajaj YA ACABE LAS CLASSES jajjaja ahora tengo todo el verano para acabar el fic (después de trabajar claro). Lo siento Zafiro no he podido actualizar antes. También lo siento a la resta de mis lectores por haber tardado tanto.

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO . Podéis enviarme reviews chillándome, maldiciéndome, o diciéndome que os gusto el capi por ejemplo os lo agradecería.

Y ahora les doy mi agradecimiento a tods aquells que me han dejado review o un e-mail. b Zafiro, kmmytt y al usuario de harryargentino que me dejo su review pero no me dejo su nombre. num. de reviwe 1950845106. Muchas Gracias.

**En el próximo capitulo: Hermione ¿una muggle?**

Hermione lleva 12 años viviendo como una muggle. Pero como siempre Ron tiene que estropear las cosas, como… en el próximo capitulo lo sabrán. Ah! sí un pequeño adelanto.

"

- La sangre coincide. Pero yo solo soy estratega tu eras la inteligente del cuarteto. Adiós y siento haberte estropeado tu perfecta vida.

"

Dejen Reviews por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Mmmm No se que supermercados hay en Inglaterra pero eso utilizo este que si lo conozco. SIENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO ANTES pero me encalle en un apartado. También les digo que asta dentro de unos días no podré responder reviews, porque espero que me dejéis muchos porfiii, ya que tengo que llevar a reglar el PC.

** b ** center 

– son diálogos como todo el mundo sabe

("esto serán pensamientos")

/ Esto serán comentarios de la autora /

Ruidos /center ** /b **

Me parece que no me olvido de nada, así que les dejo con el contenido del capitulo.

** hr /hr **

** b CAPITULO 6: Hermion Granger ¿Una muggle? /b **

center b Supermercados Lidel –Londres /b /center 

Hola, buenos días – dijo una muchacha de pelo castaño algo enmarañado.-- pip, pip, pic, pic doce dólares con sesenta centavos.

Si, ten.

La cara que puso nuestra querida Hermione. OO. Al reconocer la voz de su novio. Samuel era un chico de unos 32 años pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, casi negros, era alto y algo flaco, pero muy simpático y alegre. Trabajaba en unas oficinas en el centro de Londres.

Ohh…cariño… como… pero si a ti…

Jajaja, si, lo sé, me queda muy lejos este supermercado. A que hora voy a tu casa, bueno quiero decir a pues a que hora es la cena…-- dijo el muchacho, algo nervioso y digamos algo sonrojado. Ese día Samuel iría a cenar en casa de los Granger y estaba algo nervioso, ya había ido en otras cinco o seis ocasiones. Pero el rato que estaba allí, digamos que no lo pasaba muy bien. / jajaja ya sabréis porque jajajaja /

Bueno, dentro de media hora, termino mi jornada. Si quieres te paso a buscar a casa y después vamos a la mía. Pero te advierto, tendrás que esperar que yo me duche y arregle de acuerdo.

Mmm, me parece que te esperare, vamos a mi casa yo me arreglo y después vamos a tu casa.

Vale, ves a la cafetería luego voy yo. Asta luego.

Asta luego, amor.

Hermion no dejo de ir cobrando productos y productos durante media hora más. Una vez hubo finalizado su jornada. Se acercó a la cafetería donde encontró a su novio conversando con una bonita muchacha.

Hola amor – dijo Hermion dándole un pequeño beso—hola.

Hola yo, bueno yo, ya me iba un placer haberte visto.

Jajajaja, no tienes porque irte, termina tu café tranquila. Voy a pedirme algo para tomar, ahora regreso.

Es simpática, tu chica.

Si, no es nada celosa, ho eso creo. Cuando regrese te la presento correctamente.

Se nota que la quieres.

Bueno, si, la quiero. – dijo Samuel algo sonrojado.

Hermione, ella es mi prima Irene. Irene te presento a mi novia Hermione.

Un placer – dijo Irene.

El placer es mío – dijo Hermione. Mientras ambas muchachas, se dieron los dos correspondientes besos.

Samuel, Hermione e Irene estuvieron hablando unos diez minutos más. Luego cada cual escogió su camino. Hermione y Samuel se dirigirse a casa de este ultimo. Mientras que Irene se subió en su coche y se perdió por las calles de Londres, rumbo a su casa.

center b En casa de los padres de Samuel – Al otro lado de Londres /b /center 

Hermione estuvo hablando con sus "futuros suegros" mientras su novio se cambiaba y se aseaba par ir a cenar a casa de los padres de su novia.

Hermione querida que planes tienes para mañana. – dijo la mamá de Samuel.

Pues de momento ninguno, mañana es mi día libre. ¿Por qué, si puedo preguntar claro.

OH, querida tu siempre puedes preguntar – dijo la madre de Samuel mientras Hermione esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. —Mañana llega mi hijo pequeño de su colegio y pensaba que como también viene mi hermano con su familia organizaremos una comida familiar y pensaba que podrías venir a comer a casa y así conocerlos. – dijo nerviosa la mujer.

Pues si no hay ningún inconveniente, vendré.

Oh que bien querida, pues te esperamos a las 12:00 para comer.

Hermione estuvo hablando un poco más con su suegra sobre platos y más platos. Pero también sobre el trabajo. Después de tres cuartos de hora Samuel apareció por la escalera, listo y arreglado para pasar una velada son sus suegros y su chica.

center b Barrio Residencial Ilumínate – a las afueras de Londres /b /center 

A las siete y cuarto Hermione y Samuel ya estaban entrando por la puerta de la casa de los Granger. Mientras Hermione se arreglaba se aseaba y en fin se ponía bonita. Los padres de la señorita hablaban en el salón.

Pues querido tendrías que haberla visto el día que se graduó de su internado iba realmente hermosa, imagínate si iba bonita que su mejor amigo y su prometido,… bueno su otro mejor amigo,… tuvieron que escoltarla y ponerse a la defensiva con algunos compañeros del internado. Me supo muy mal que la hermana pequeña de… Ron no pudiera graduarse junto con los chicos hubiera sido maravilloso.

Me lo imagino – dijo Samuel pero por su mente pasaban estos pensamientos -- ("porque demonios tienen siempre que compararme con ese Ron, siempre lo sacan, si rompieron su compromiso por algo será ¿no, mira que para no querer conservar a Hermione se ha de estar loco, es maravillosa, simpática, hermosa…")

Como te decía Samuel – dijo el papa de Hermione, cortando así los pensamientos de Samuel.

Así paso el rato para Samuel, maldiciéndose en su interior por ser comparado con el exprometido de Hermione y respondiendo a los padres de Hermione con sonrisas y monosílabos. / Que educado no este chico./

Hermione apareció en el salón radiante. Llevaba puesta una camiseta sin tirantes, y una falda de gasa que caía elegantemente asta sobre de sus rodillas, calzaba elegantemente unas sandalias planas pero que se ataban con unas cuerdas sobre sus tobillos y su pelo antes alborotado estaba liso, recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, con algunos mechones sueltos y una pequeña base de maquillaje, que la hacia parecer más joven y hermosa. Los papas de Hermione sonrieron al ver a su hija tan bonita y Samuel pues él parecía que había muerto e ido al cielo porque miraba a Hermione como si fuera un ángel.

Esta al ver a los tres reunidos callados y mirándola los reclamo al estilo Señora Weasley pero sin los gritos. Puso sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura, se los quedo mirando de mala manera, luego esbozo una tímida sonrisa y dijo:

Que no pensáis decir nada, pues yo me estoy muriendo de hambre así que levántese y vallamos al comedor a cenar, si no les importa claro. – después de soltar todo esto con una voz falsa de enojo se hecho a reír a carcajada tendida.

Después de pasar una agradable velada llego la hora del café y las pastas. Samuel, Hermione y sus padres fueran a la sala de estar. Mientras los hombres comentaban lo buena que había sido la cena. Las mujeres preparaban el té y las pastas y de paso Hermione, reclamaba a su madre por haber incomodado a Samuel con comentarios sobre Ron.

Hermione estaba de acuerdo que quisieran a Ron como un hijo. Pero su relación se rompió de mala manera. El tiempo, la distancia y la falta de comunicación hicieron que la cosa se enfriara. Pero los padres de Hermione siempre decía que era solo cuestión de tiempo el que volvieran ha estar juntos. Hermi solo se dedicaba a poner los ojos en blanco y a negar la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Mostrando así su disconformidad.

Riiinngg, Riiinggg

El padre de Hermione se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta. Desde el salón se oyó una exclamación de alegría y luego como dos personas hablaban. Hermione y Samuel estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, en frente estaba la mamá de Herm y al lado de esta estaba el papa, en frente tenían una mesa con un par de platillos llenos de pasta y una tetera de té, cada uno tenia su taza de té medio llena o medio vacía, como prefieran.

Miren quien se digno a visitarnos. —dijo el papa de Hermione.

Hola,…

Hola, Ron cariño -- dijo Jane, la mamá de Hermione, levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada para abrazar a Ron y regañarle por no visitarles más veces.

Si, yo también la extrañe señora Granger sobre todo sus sermones dijo medio riendo.

Tú, aquí, no me lo creo, ¿Qué se te perdió? O mejor dicho ¿QUÉ ESTAS BUSCANDO? ¡RONALD WEASLEY! – Dijo una Hermione algo mosca/ lógico estaba sospechando algo después de 16 años de amistad, 4 años de noviazgo y 1 de prometidos es para conocer a alguien muy, muy bien no creen/

Yo, nada, visitar a mi hermana, ¿No puedo? – Pregunto Ron con cara de cachorro.

Me alegra verte Ron, -- dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron, este correspondió al abrazo y le sonrió. – pero tienes razón vengo a informarte. —Hermione golpeo a Ron en el hombro mientras este se reía tímidamente de la cara de Herm.

Ron te presento a mi novio Samuel, el es mi mejor amigo, como si fuera un hermano, Ron. – Ron y Samuel se miraron y se chocaron las manos y un suave encantado, pero por parte de Samuel había una mirada de resignación.

("Ahora ya se porque hablan tanto de Ron, es altísimo, con unos buenos músculos, simpático y me atrevería a decir que cautivador, no entiendo como estos dos rompieron su compromiso se les ve tan unidos que incluso me da miedo pensar que mi Herm me mire y me diga que me deja, que soy poca cosa para ella.") – estos pensamientos de Samuel fueron acompañados por un escalofrió que empezó en su espalda y recorrió todo su cuerpo.

¿Que es de tu vida?—Pregunto Hermione

Pues sigo donde siempre, haciendo lo de siempre. Pero a que no sabes que. – dijo Ron con aire chismoso.

Pues si no me lo dices no lo sabré nunca. —con voz de resentida y aburrida. A Hermione no es que le fueran los chismes.

Hay una chica nueva en mi vida, y ha conseguido lo que nadie ha conseguido antes.

Domarte, si a conseguido domarte iré a verla y me pondré a sus pies dándole las gracias, porque chaval eres insoportable, upsss dije eso, no era mi intención – Dijo Hermione tapándose la boca como quien tiene un desliz y dice alguna cosa que no tendría que haber dicho. Después se echo a reír.

JA, JA, JA me parto chavala, me parto. Pues no, no me ha domando pero – Con aire resignado – me ha hecho reducir mi jornada laboral a la mitad.

…

Estas de coña verdad, eres adicto al trabajo.

("Adicto al trabajo, entonces no rompieron porque ya no se amaban sino porque Hermione estaba asta los… digo,… narices de esperar a que apareciera del trabajo. Aun tengo una posibilidad de conservarla.")—Pensaba Samuel.

Pues no, no es coña – dijo resaltando esta ultima palabra acompañándolo con el movimiento de los dedos.

Pues ya me dirás tu, quien es y como lo ha hecho.

Amenazándome, así lo ha hecho, amenazándome, golpeándome y llorando. Mira aquí tengo una foto de ella. – dijo Ron sacando su cartera y pasándosela a Hermione.

Ahh, es muy bonita tiene rasgos asiáticos ¿no?

¡ EEHH! – pregunto Ron con cara de pero que dices – ahh esa no, esa es mi novia la del lado una niña de pelo negro y con su madre cabellera roja.

Ahh vale, esta niña te ha hecho cambiar – pregunto Hermione con cara de pero me ves con cara de gilipollas o que chaval.

No la reconoces, pues tú eres su madrina.

QUEEEEEE, esta es mi Mery.

¿Donde la conociste, ¿Cuando, ¿Como, ¿Porque, que morro y no me avistes yo también quiero conocerla… -- dijo todo esto moviéndose toda las manos desenfrenadamente, hacia Ron, con voz picada y cara de esta no te la perdono chaval.

Heee tranquila colega que te va subir la tensión, el colesterol, el azúcar, y muchas mas cosas. – decía Ron con cara de filosofo, y realzando, cada palabra con uno de sus dedos, como si sumara. – Están en casa, Gin regreso a casa y se trajo a esa mocosa, ha heredado los genes de los gemelos y Gin sola no puede con ella y en casa la ayudamos a controlar a semejante,… -- silencio, Ron estaba pensando una palabra concreta para definir a su sobrina --… a si… TORBELLINO.

Jjajaj, te pasaste tres pueblos Ron.

No, no me pase. Gin quería venir a visarte pero no ha podido, regresa a la sección con migo, ho eso me ha dicho, no esta aclarado todavía. Puedes visitarlas cuando quieras. Yo suelo estar fuera con mi chica o en el trabajo.

Ron – dijo Hermione con suavidad. – me agrada que te acuerdes de mi para venirme a visitar, ya que somos grandes amigos. Pero no intentes ocultarme nada vale. ¿Por qué viniste realmente? – la cara de Hermione no admitía replica era un me lo dices o te lo saco, como prefieras.

Buffff. Quieres la verdad o una mentira comprensiva.

ERES UN DESGRACIADO. COMO TE ATREVES. SIEMPRES HACES LO MISMO RON…/ La resta de insultos son de grado mayor, pueden apostar cuantos serán muajjaja muajaja, coff, coff, no si esto de la risa mala no la puedo hacer yo TT siempre me atraganto joooo /

Ron se levanto lentamente, abrió su americana y de un bolsillo interior saco un expediente y lo lanzón sobre la mesa cerca de Hermione. El nombre el expedientes 778 HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS TOP SECRET. Hermione se quedo callada unos segundos mirando la tapa del expediente, respirando profundamente, intentando controlar así las ganas de llorar, pero sin éxito. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras Ron se agachaba para no recibir la tetera en la cabeza. Y así paso la siguiente media hora Hermione gritándole barbaridades a Ron y lanzándole cualquier cosa que tuviera en mano. Al final Ron abrazó a Hermione por la espalda dejando que así ella lo pateara sobre la espinilla. Samuel se levantó para evitar que Ron dañara a Hermione, él no entendía tal rebote, no entendía porque Hermione reaccionaba así por unos simples papeles. Hay que decir, que Samuel tampoco sabia nada de Hermione, nada de su pasado ellos se conocían desde hacia unos tres años y llevaban saliendo 2 meses. Él no conocía los secretos que Hermione Jane Granger.

Solo he venido a decirte que lo encontré pero se me escaparon por culpa de una puerta, encontré a sus secuestradores, son dos. La casa donde estaba Harry estaba llena de medicamentos, cremas, entre otras cosas, tú ya me entiendes.

Como nos haces esto Ron. Como…

La sangre coincide. Pero yo solo soy estratega tu eras la inteligente del cuarteto. Adiós y siento haberte estropeado tu perfecta vida.

Tras decir estas palabras Ron soltó a Hermione suavemente se dio la vuelta y se marcho, diciendo un simple y triste adiós.

Hermione no supo reaccionar miraba el expediente y lloraba, lloraba como hacia tiempo no había hecho. Unas lágrimas que incluso su alma se estremecía. Era un llanto silencioso, amago y triste. Samuel se levanto para consolar a Hermione y decirle que solo eran papeles y que el estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara. Pero Hermione se adelanto.

No Samuel, no estarás conmigo, tampoco vas a poder ayudarme. Por favor vete a casa yo estoy cansada, yo…, buenas noches a todos. – Hermione le dio un suave y tímido beso en los labios a Samuel, se despidió de sus padres y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

No lo culpes.

Que no lo culpe, miren como se puso Herm, le hizo…

Harry era el mejor amigo de los dos, fue herido en un ataque y quedo en coma, dos días después de estar en el hospital, Harry fue secuestrado. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny eran los mejores policías que había en ese distrito. Mi hija te explicara más mañana. Cuando este más calmada. Buenas noches Samuel. – dijo la señora Granger. Dándole la espalda a su marido y a Samuel. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin decir nada más.

Los dos hombres estuvieron un rato de pie sin decirse nada y cuando Samuel se disponía a partir el padre de Hermione lo detuvo.

Samuel, se que no te lo hemos hecho pasar muy bien, cuando has venido a cenar, cuando hablamos de Ron en cada momento. Quiero que entiendas que para mí siempre será como un hijo. Lo conozco desde que tenia 11 años, también te hablaríamos de Harry si nuestro corazón nos lo permitiera. Era un excelente muchacho. No se merecía lo que el destino le dio. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada por el. Dime ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sigua vivo, ¿Han pasado 12 años? Otra cosa Samuel si quieres preguntar alguna cosa, sobre el pasado de Hermione, de Ron, de Harry o de Ginny te suplico que me lo hagas saber solo a mí. Hermione ya ves como reacciona, mi esposa se… que te he de decir ya lo viste.

No se preocupe señor Granger esperare a que su hija quiera explicarme y si ella no se viera capaz. Entonces acudiría a usted, si no le importa señor.

Por supuesto que no me importa ya sabes donde vivimos, estas en tu casa muchacho. – dijo el señor Granger tomándole del hombre.

Buenas noches Señor. – Dijo Samuel, con su cazadora en mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Buenas noches Samuel, buenas noches – El señor Granger recogió el expediente sobre la mesa y subió por las escalares. Cuando llego a la habitación de su hija y no oyó ningún ruido se dispuso a entrar. Vio a su hija dormida, no dormía placidamente, pero dormía al fin y al cabo. Dijo el expediente encima de su escritorio y le encendió la lámpara para que lo primero que viera cuando se levantara fuera el documento, colocado estratégicamente para que su… como explicarlo,… curiosidad la picara y lo leyera.

Dos horas después una Hermione Granger algo malhumorada se levantaba de su cama y se introducía en la ducha. En sus mejillas volvían a resbalar lágrimas y en su mente había el recuerdo de un sueño. Un Harry sonriente que le decía que no se preocupara y que continuara con su vida. Que algún día el destino volvería a cruzar sus caminos, pero mientras tanto que ella, Ron y Ginny fueran felices.

Y ustedes pensaran y el malhumor porque, es muy simple.

("Maldito seas Harry James Potter Evans. Es que siempre tiene que mirar por la felicidad de los demás. ¡A LA MIERDA, voy en tu búsqueda POTTER, te encontrare y luego te diré cuatro malditas palabras. Te voy a echar una bronca de cojones.")

Estos pensamientos eran de la hija de los Granger. Hermione salía del baño mucho más despejada y lo vio. Vio el regalito que su padre le había puesto sobre el escritorio. Parecía hipnotizador, le llamaba le gritaba léeme, léeme, léeme, LEEME cada vez era más irresistible, cada vez le gritaba más y más alto, LEEME, LEEME, LEEME. Así que tomo una decidió, se vistió con ropa de deporte recogió el expediente, apago la luz que estaba prendida del escritorio y se fue al desván.

Tanto el desván como el sótano de la casa lo utilizaba Hermione. Que decidiera alejarse del mundo mágico no significa que dejara de ser una bruja. El sótano, lo utilizaba de laboratorio, creaba nuevas pociones, o simplemente miraba que resultados podría tener si mezclaba un ingrediente u otro. Pero el desván lo utilizaba como sala de entrenamiento. Tenía unas pesas, pequeñas, pero pesas al fin y al cabo. también tenía un saco de boxeo. . En la habitación también había un escritorio y un archivador. Y en las paredes había dos postes de 1.50 de alto i de ancho: en uno, salía el cuarteto de Griffindor vestidos de Aurores, cogiendo la varita, pero sin levantar el brazo, estaban de lado, pero miraban al objetivo como diciendo ven si te atreves. Los gestos de sus rostros eran serios, firmes, imponían miedo, respecto y seguridad. En el otro póster también salía el cuarteto pero vestidos de uniforme, un uniforme policial. Con sus placas y cambiando su varita por una pistola. Sus rostros decían lo mismo que en el anterior poste. El orden de los protagonistas era el siguiente: Primero estaba Ron seguido de Hermione a continuación teníamos a Ginny y por ultimo teníamos a Harry.

Hermione se dirigió para el escritorio y estuvo allí como una hora aproximadamente. Solo soltaba suspiros y colgaba las fotos en la pared, para poder mirarlas sin tener que rebuscar en la carpetita. Una vez terminado de leer todo el expediente y haber hecho ella unos escritos de lo que creía que faltaba o lo que no le gustaba o que sustancia es esta y si se mezcla con esta otra que reacción hace entre otras cosas.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio y saco unas vendas se vendo las manos y las muñecas igual que hace un boxeador, se dirigió al saco de boxeo y empezó a propinarle patada y puñetazos, hacer combinaciones, giros, entre muchas más cosas. Así estuvo toda la noche desfogando su frustración y organizando su mente por la información adquirida. Al amanecer recogió el expediente, se fue hacia su habitación saco una mochila de deporte del armario y empezó a llenarlo de ropa, después puso el expediente en el interior de la mochila y la cerro. Entro nuevamente en el baño y cuando salio, Hermione Jane Granger se había convertido en la aurora que fue hace ya 12 años.

Hermione se vistió con una camiseta de tiras pegada al cuerpo, la espalda de la camiseta estaba al aire, atada con unos cordones de tela, que le hacían de malla, luego estos le daban un par de vueltas en el final de la camiseta, con un escote en forma de "v" / Se acuerdan de los corsés, que se atan por detrás con cuerdas, o como se llamen pues así se ata la camiseta/. Esta camiseta le llegaba tres dedos por encima del ombligo y era de color negra. Se puso unos pantalones anchos acompañados de unas zapatillas deportivas. Y dejo su larga melena suelta y ondulada.

Luego con un golpe de varita recogió su habitación. Y se fue a la cocina ha desayunar ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Allí se encontró a sus padres. Estos al ver el cambio de su hija, supusieron que estarían una temporada sin verla. La animaron y desayunaron tranquilamente. Hermione después de despedirse de sus padres fue al almacén y saco el coche, y se dirigió a la casa de su novio, si es que no la dejaba, después de todo lo que tenia de explicarle no le extrañaba que le cogiera miedo.

center b En casa de los padres de Samuel – Al otro lado de Londres /b /center 

Después de conducir por las calles de Londres, Hermione, llego a casa de Samuel. Una vez delante de la casa, llamo a la puerta, esta fue abierta por un chico de 14 años, que al verla se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y salio corriendo hacia el interior. Gritando a todo pulmón.

Mama, no dejes que se me lleven, no se lo permitas – Gritaba el muchacho, con aquella voz que se los pone cuando lloramos. – Samuel, Samuel ayúdame, corre ayúdame, escóndeme, defiéndeme.

Tanto la mama de Samuel como Samuel se asustaron y corrieron hacia el chico. Cuando Hermione llego a ellos dijo muy seria.

Disculpe Señor Tiverez. Se puede saber porque arma este escándalo. Dijo toda seria Hermione mirando al chico que intentaba esconderse detrás de su hermano y de su madre.

Yo, yo no quería estábamos jugando y salio chispas. No quiero ir a Azcaban, snif, snif.

Se puede saber de que esta hablando.

Lo siento, Señorita Granger. – Tanto Samuel como la mama de este abrieron mucho los ojos al ver que su hijo pequeño conocía a Hermione. -- Yo estoy estudiando en la Escuela de Salem y regrese ara un par de horas. Estaba jugando con mi hermano, a hacernos cosquillas, cuando me salí de sus brazos y le dije que me dejara de hacerme cosquillas o lo hechizaría, el se rió de mi y se acerco. Entonces saque la barita y, y de ella salieron unas chispas, pero lo hice sin querer, yo nunca hechizaría a mi hermano, nunca…

Una carcajada se oyó resonar por toda la sala.

Tranquilo, cuando apresas muy fuerte una barita esta echa chispas rojas por la punta. Verdad que eran rojas. – el muchacho no respondió pero si movió la cabeza afirmativamente. – tranquilo, no te llegara ninguna amonestación, ni tampoco te enviaran Azkaban por utilizar magia involuntaria.

Ufff, que susto. Entonces que hace usted aquí. No habrá mortifagos. Para que este aquí una de las mejores auroras del ministerio.

EX, EXAURORA, que quede claro.

Pero no puede dejarnos ahora, todavía estamos en guerra.

Lo se pero ahora mi magia la necesito en otra cosa. Que si consigo, me devolverá a ser la aurora que era antes.

No lo entiendo.

Tampoco esperaba que lo entendieras. Así que conoces la magia. Que sorpresa. – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Samuel.

Esto, Hemi, yo… -- Este estaba nervioso como le iba a explicar, que su hermano era mago.

Yo también soy bruja Samuel. – OO la cara de Samuel tras esa confirmación.

JA, usted no es bruja,-- Todos miraron al muchacho, con una cara que decía, pero que dices niño -- usted es una hechicera, es demasiado poderosa para rebajarse a bruja. – dijo el hermano de Samuel.

Eres un sol – dijo Herm con una sonrisa triste, acariciando la barbilla del muchacho.

Samuel se fijo que Hermione se le veía triste, más apagada y se le notaban unas profundas ojeras.

Por lo que veo no dormiste muy bien. ¿Estuviste llorando, toda la noche, tienes muchas ojeras.

No, dormí dos horas. Y luego estuve leyendo los papeles que me trajo Ron.

Herm, cariño …

Vengo a decirte que …

Por leer esos papeles no tuviste que desvelarte o eran malas noticias.

No, no lo eran, pero lo que yo …

Entonces porque no dormiste.

¡ Samuel, quieres dejar de cortarme las palabras -- dijo Hermione

Lo siento.

Pues lo que te decía, demasiada información y dormir no habría podido conseguirlo. Así que me pase la noche desfogarme con el saco de boxeo porque lo que es llorar y culparme no arregla la situación sabes.

¿Saco de boxeo? Hermione cariño has de contarme muchas cosas.

Y así lo hizo Hermione le explico las cosas un poco por encima pero antes de empezar a hablar le explico quien era Harry, Ginny y por ultimo Ron.

Yo he de marcharme, tengo unos asuntos que atender. Quiero comprobar que lo que dice en el informe es correcto. Que ese bobo no se equivocó.

Cuando te volveré a ver…

Me voy por tres semanas como mucho un mes estirando. Si cambiarán las cosas te avisaría.

Vale, y vigila mucho y cuídate. Te acompañara Ron verdad.

No, no metas a Ron en esto.

También es su amigo y el fue quien te trajo el informe.

Si, lo se pero a Ron no le gusta que repase su trabajo y con solo mirar llegue a mejores conclusiones que él. Es muy celoso y egocéntrico.

Hermione y Samuel estuvieron hablando un rato más y luego Hermione se fue. Para mucho más tiempo del que pudiera llegar a imaginar.

Hermi paso los siguientes dos días en el refugio, buscando, analizando y llegando a conclusiones. Pero ninguna que la pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Harry. Recordó de unos expedientes, los que el ministerio mando a hacer. Así que después de dos días regreso a la civilización.

center b Ministerio de magia – Londres. /b /center 

Hermione llego al ministerio de magia. Primero se paso pero el departamento de aurores a saludar a viejos compañeros de trabajo. Después se fue a la sección de expedientes, era una sala enorme donde los aurores guardaban los expedientes.

Los aurores no podrían entrar directamente a la sala, sino que había un empleado, como una especie de bibliotecaria pero que ordena, clasifica y restaura viejos expedientes. En esa sala había un par de mesas donde podías consultar los expedientes.

Hola Tomas.

Hey Hermione. Cuanto tiempo que te cuentas.

Nada de nuevo, solo recordar viejos tiempos. Podrías hacerme un favor.

Depende, tú dirás.

Pues, yo quisiera ver los expedientes de la desaparición de Harry.

Hermione, esos es expedientes son clasificados.

Harry era mi amigo, era mi hermano, y quiero saber si los rumores son ciertos.

Que rumores…

Son clasificados – dijo Hermione y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Espera, espera. Hagamos esto, yo te los dejo ver y tú me explicas que es eso de los rumores.

Trato echo.

Tomas le busco dos expedientes que había de la desaparición de Harry. Uno era sobre el hospital, seguridad, medicamentos, pociones, médicos que atendían a Harry, aurores que vigilaban la puerta, bueno una explicación y como se suponía que atendían y protegían a Harry.

El otro era un expediente que se hizo a un supuesto sospechoso. El inventor de la cama donde dormía Harry. Si lo leyeron bien inventor de la cama. La cama donde Harry estaba era una cama especial. Cuando tenían que trasladar a los pacientes esto solían morir o que daban mal/ paralíticos, vegetales,…./ si con magia se podía curar, pero tardaban mucho y era muy costoso ya que estos gastos los tenia que costear el hospital. Bueno a lo que íbamos. Esta cama permitía trasladar a los pacientes sin ningún riesgo, tenia un lugar donde colocar las pociones, controlaba las constantes y si el paciente empeoraba hacia que un medico o enfermera viniera a la habitación. También permitían que un o dos médicos pudieran ser trasladados con el paciente. En este expediente también se hablaba porque este sospechoso fue liberado / pobre utilizaron con el la poción de la verdad y la leginsmencia/

Hermione gracias a esos expedientes pudo llegar a mejores conclusiones y solo le quedo una pregunta. Había alguna forma de poder localizar esa cama. Hermione parpadeo dos veces y sonrió satisfecha luego se levanto y fue al mostrador.

Gracias, pero no me ayudan.

Que lastima, y ahora dime que eran esos rumores.

Pues ser rumorea que la empresa LabPosc S.A. suministra unos productos, a una persona anónima. Ya sabes que esta empresa solo vende grandes cantidades. Pero en este caso solo hacia pedidos pequeños. Y pensé que eran los medicamentos que Harry tomaba en el hospital. Pero veo que no. Supongo que debe ser uno de esos ricachones que se compran pociones antiarrugas o tonterías de esas. Lastima no crees.

Pues si, hey recuerda que no puedes hacer copias ni nada de estos documentos.

Hee, a no tranquilo no llevó ni la barita, la deje en recepción.

A vale entonces nos vemos.

Si nos vemos saluda a tu mujer de mi parte.

("Zopenco pensó Hermione, si supieras que tengo dos copias de los informes en mi bolsillo fliparias, so capullo. Te piensas que no puedo hacer magia sin mi barita, ni sin mover las manos. Serás tonto") – se decía una Hermione algo malhumorada. Mientras salía del ministerio y buscaba la forma de localizar a Henry Anderson.

center b Oficinas centrales Magtacig – En el centro de Londres /b /center 

Después de pasarse unos días localizar al señor Henry Anderson, pudo localizarlo en Londres, concretamente en unas oficinas llamadas Magtacig. Eran algo así como unas oficinas muggles pero donde trabajan muggles y magos conjuntamente.

Hemione entro al edificio y se dirigió a la recepcionista.

Hola, disculpe, señorita perdone… ("será posible la imbecil esta que no me hace ni puto caso.") … hola…

Dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

(" A buenas horas mangas verdes") – pensaba Hermione. -- si busco al señor Henry Anderson.

Lo lamento pero no se permiten visitas. Dígame señor en que puedo ayudarlo.

(" Pero será posible la señorita don nadie") -- NO, discúlpeme usted a mí. – dijo Hermione en un tono algo peligroso. Busco al señor Henry Anderson. Y va a decirme donde puedo localizarlo.

Ya le he dicho que no se permiten visitas señorita… -- al no recibir respuesta la recepcionista continuo – si no se marcha me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad.

Puum

Yo soy la seguridad y ahora me dirá donde puedo encontrar al señor Henry Anderson. – respondió Hermione con una placa de identificación sobre el mostrador y una cara de replícame ahora, "maja" si tienes valor.

OO la cara de la pesada secretaria / Son de aquellas odiosas, que no tienen ni puñetera idea de lo que hacen y lo único que saben hacer muy bien es cagarla /

Se ha metido en algún follon. O lo va arrestar por mortifago. O…, o…

NO, señorita sabelotodo, (" como odio estas palabras, pero te las mereces, metiche ") el señor Anderson, es un fiel colaborador, en un caso muy especial del departamento de aurores y ahora que ya sacio su curiosidad, me indica donde puedo encontrarlo, ES ALGO URGENTE, sabe y no tengo todo el día.

Ohh, si, si suba asta el octavó piso, luego coja el pasillo de la izquierda, llegue al final y gire a la derecha continué recto y cuando llegue al recodo siga recto es el séptima puerta de la izquierda. No tiene perdida.

("que no tiene perdida, si serás… para esto no harán planos no, maldita sea") muchas gracias. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de esas falsas, súper forzadas.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde y ochenta maldiciones para la secretaria metiche. / Metiche es una forma de decir cotilla, chafardera, entrometida entre otras/

Toc, toc, toc

Si adelante – respondió un hombre de mediana edad, con una sonrisa triste, al igual que su mirada. Vestía elegantemente, para ser un administrativo.— en que puedo ayudarla señorita …

Granger, señor Anderson. Vengo a pedirle disculpas por presentarme de esta manera y sin avisarle pero era de vital importancia.

No se preocupe dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

Esto no le va ajustar pero estoy buscando a un amigo y pensé que usted me podría informar.

No creo que pueda ayudarla, deje de inventar artilugios hace mucho.

Si lo se, hace doce años, un muchacho desapareció con un invento suyo, no espere déjeme terminar. – El señor Anderson asintió con la cabeza, pero su color de piel se puso blanca y empezó a sudar, estoy segura que este sudor era de aquellos fríos que se te meten en el cuerpo y te roban el aliento y te hacen creer que todo a tu alrededor esta girando o temblando. —Como le estaba diciendo señor, ese muchacho era mi amigo y tengo noticias de que sigue vivo y de que su invento todavía lo traslada. Me gustaría saber si hay alguna manera de poder localizar ese invento suyo.

Sigue vivo, esta segura – dijo Anderson, apoyando las manos en su misa y levantándose de la silla. Hemione sonrió ante tal hecho.

Más que segura, se lo puedo asegurar. Pero esto ha de quedar entre los dos entendido – Anderson asintió con la cabeza otra vez se reclino en su silla se puso las manos en la barbilla y empezó a pensar.

Después de un silencio, incomodo de parte de Hermione, hipnotizante de parte de Henry, este empezó hablar.

Quizás podamos de una manera. Pero no es fiable. Y por no decir lentísima. Tenía intención de ponerla en práctica en unos días. Señorita Granger, aunque lo parezca yo no he dejado de inventar objetos, sino lo contrario, me he dedicado cuerpo y alma a encontrar una forma de localizar mi invento y solo hace unos días la encontré. No he dicho nada porque no creo que funcione. Se que usted y el señores Weasley eran los amigos del señor Potter pero entiéndame, no quería darles falsas esperanzas.

Usted no se preocupé nunca le guardamos rencor, y esa cama a permitido a mi amigo seguir viviendo durante estos últimos doce años.

Pues entonces tenga este papel – dijo el señor Anderson escribiendo en un trozo de papel un hechizo. En este ponía "LOCATORBED"—para realizar el hechizo as de estar en el mismo lugar donde desapareció por primera vez. En este caso en la habitación del hospital. En un principio no pasara nada, será como si no hubieras hecho nada, no habrá rastro del hechizo, no habrá luces, ni sonidos pero al cabo de una semana de tu varita saldrá un pergamino donde pondrá la dirección de donde se traslador al cama. Es un hechizo lento y complicado. Si se han trasladado pongamos una vez por año dentro de doce semanas, si lo realizas hoy mismo encontraras a tu amigo.

Dios – dijo Hermione, dejándose resbalar por la silla y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. – Si no se dejan de trasladar no los encontrare nunca.

Si que los encontraremos.

Que quiere decir.

Sencillo me dio la mejor noticia del mundo ese muchacho sigue vivo y con el mis ganas de trabajar. Señorita sin saberlo acaba de motivar a un oxidado inventor. Usted busque por este método y yo mirare de acelerarlo o de hacer que de la dirección de su último traslado o algo así. Entiende lo que quiero decirle.

Entonces no le molesto más siga trabajando, yo voy a informar a mis amigos y luego empezaremos la búsqueda estaremos en contacto Henry.

Será un placer señorita…

Hermione…

Señorita Hermione. Nos veremos pronto.

Hermione abandonó el despacho después de despedirse el Henry y una vez en la calle recogió su automóvil y se fue dirección a la Madriguera. Por dos motivos muy distintos: para conocer a su ahijada y para informar de su descubrimiento.

center b La Madriguera – Cerca del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole. /b /center 

Toc, toc, toc -- alguien llamaba a la puerta de los Weasley.

Si, ¿quien hay?—Pregunto Mery Ann mientras abría la puerta

Hola, tu debes ser Mery Ann … -- (" me dices tu apedillo guapísima") pensaba Hermione

Weasley. – respondió Mery (" Eres muy espabilada tu, pero no caeré en tu trampa")

Tu madre no te puso el apedillo de tu padre. – dijo la joven de la puerta

Digamos que tuvo sus motivos. Tú quien eres. – respondió Mery

Veo que tampoco te hablo de mí. ¡GINEBRA MOLLY WEALEY! – grito la susodicha muchacha

¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! – se oyó llamar desde la sala.

¡Como demonios no le hablaste de mí, a tu hija! ¡Que sepas que estoy enojadísima con tigo!

Mery cariño esta es tu…, como definirlo, a si mi mejor amiga y tu madrina.

Mi madrina, ¿Y quien es mi padrino, … -- Mery no pudo terminar la frase

Pues quien va ser, tu tío Ron. No te lo dijo el

Pues no. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eres una tramposa, yo te lo cuento todo pero tu a mi no, cuantos secretos me tienes más heee, hee

Hermione se hecho a reír viendo como madre e hija se lanzaban miradas de… "Me vengare", "atrévete enana"…

** hr /hr **

Gracias por sus reviews a:

center b Zafiro Dumbledore (mi amiga de fanautores), a Zafiro (mi amiga de harry argentino), a las dos lectores o lectoras que me dejaron review pero no me dejaron nombre a ells también les doy las gracias. Y a los que me leéis y no me dejáis reviews también os lo agradezco. /b /center 

Un abrazo y un beso de Shadim / Samtrom (ambas nicks son los míos)

center b Dejen Reviews por favor. /b /center 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todo el mundo, siento muchísimo no haber escrito antes pero entre asuntos personales, exámenes y la musa de vacaciones tardo lo que he tardado, una eternidad. Bueno os dejo el capitulo espero que os guste he hecho un pequeño experimento haber a quien le gusta 0¬ .

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

** hr /hr b **

– son diálogos como todo el mundo sabe

("esto serán pensamientos")

/ Esto serán comentarios de la autora /

Ruidos /center 

** /b **

** hr /hr **

** b CAPITULO 7: Un te quiero, una batalla y un Adiós II /b **

center b "UN TE QUIERO" – primeros de Diciembre de 1998 – Gran Comedor – /b /center 

¡PERO TU ERES INVECIL O QUE!– Grito una Hermione de muy mal talante.

¡ NO ME GRITES!– Respondió Ron, poniéndose de pie frente Herm.

¡QUE NO TE GRITE, PERO TU HAS OIDO LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIRME!– Contra ataco Hermione.

Nadie del gran comedor les prestaba atención, total, para que, todos los días eran igual. Un día sin que Ron y Hermi pelearan, no era un día normal.

PLAFF

Bueno esto ya no era normal. Pedazo ostión se acaba de llevar, señores y señoras, el pobre tiene la cara ladeada, con una mejilla colorada del santo bofetón. Al chico se la ha debido de ir la sangre a otro lugar porque esta mas blanco que una hoja de papel.

/ NA: HEEEE!!!! SIN MAL PENSAR QUE NOS CONOCEMOS /

Cabe decir que Ron y Hermione discutían más que de costumbre. Pero también es verdad que cada vez se podía ver a una Hermione más triste y apagada y a un Ron cada vez mas malhumorado y borde. El pobre, bueno entre comitas, estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Te pasaste tres pueblos Ron – dijo Harry

Vete a freír espárragos Harry y no te metas donde no te …

PUMMM

Ah – esa fue toda contestación de Ron, un mero murmullo, Harry le acababa de propinar un puñetazo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire

Sin duda alguna hoy no era el mejor día para Ronald Weasley. A parte de tener una mejilla mas grande que la otra, ahora había reducido su altura a la mitad.

No hay quien te aguante Ron, cuando se te pasé la gilipollez avísame te vendré a buscar. – Le respondió Harry.

No se que te pasa hermanito pero no eres tu. Anda ven demos una vuelta y explícame.

Mientras tanto en una sala perdida de algún pasillo perdido de Hogwarts. Estaba una llorosa Hermione Granger.

TOC, TOC

¡VETE A LA MIERDA RONALD…!

Soy yo Herm.

Oh!! Harry

Hermione abandono su postura contra una esquina para abrazarse a Harry y llorar. Pasaron un buen rato abrazados sin decirse nada, ella llorando y el reconfortándola, acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole palabras bonitas.

Tranquilízate, él no puede verte así, no ves que esta …

No se como esta, pero solo se pelea con migo. No te pongas eso, no hables con no se quien, no te pintes que pareces una …

Esta celoso Hermione – Le respondió Harry.

¿Celoso de que?, yo no le espanto sus amorcitos. Porque tiene él que amenazar a todo aquel que se me acerca.

La verdad, no lo se, pero hablare con él, que te de mas manga ancha. – decía Harry

No es eso Harry.

Entonces que es, para ser sinceros, que te molesta.

Me molesta que yo le quiera y el a mi no. La estrategia que me dijo Gin para ponerlo celoso no ha funcionado.

Que Ginny te dijo una estrategia. Ahora ya se porque esta a si Ron. Y la verdad no lo culpo.

Pero Harry…

No Hermi, lo peor que le puedes hacer a un chico es insinuarle constantemente y luego pasearte con otros chicos. Ron esta súper celoso. No un poquito sino muchísimo. Creo que si Voldy te tirara los cejos Ron le lanzaría el Aveda solo por intentarlo.

Que mal me quieres Harry, Voldy, con migo, por la amor de dios que venga Merlín y le quiete a este chico la estupidez

Oye,…

Los dos estuvieron charlando un rato, riendo, mientras en otra sala perdida de Hogwarts, en la otra punta del colegio.

Oye Ron no hace falta correr.

… - muda respuesta de Ron

Ron, hermanito espera. – continuo Gin con su monosílabos

PUMMM

CRACKKK

PIMMM

CATAPUMMM

¡Heee! PERO QUE HACES, ESTAS LOCO.

Loco, Loco, – Respondió Ron – YA NO AGUANTO MÁS, ESTOY HARTO TODOS SON MEJORES – Ron empezó a llorar en este punto.

Se dirigió hacia Gin, que más que caminar corría de lo rápido que iba, y se dejo caer de rodillas, cogido de la cintura de su hermana y ahogando su rostro en el vientre de ella lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado antes. Gin se quedo perpleja, nunca había visto a su hermano tan destrozado, nunca lo había visto llorar. Ron estaba hecho trizas, lloraba amargamente. De sus ojos brotaban lagrimas tan grandes como puños / Es una expresión que decimos por aquí/ Gin pensaba y pensaba que podía causarle tanto daño a su hermano y se decidió a preguntar.

Ron, ¿que te ocurre? – Pregunto Gin con voz ronca – me estas asustando.

La quiero, la quiero con locura. Pero ella prefiere a los demás. Yo solo soy su amigo. –Dijo Ron en un susurro – su amigo,… Porque Gin porque yo la puedo amar a si de profundo, a si de doloroso y ella solo quiera mi amistad.

Pero ese no es motivo para decirle lo que le dices, para meterte con ella.

Lo se, pero lo que yo pienso nunca sale, todo lo dicen mis celos, yo, yo …

Si sigues así, perderás asta su amistad.

Dos lagrimas más

Lo se, lo se… tengo miedo Gin, tengo mucho miedo.

La conversación entre hermanos continuo un rato más y Gin se dio cuenta que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, por meterse donde no le llaman, había lastimado a su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry, tenia razón no se tendría de haberse metido. Ahora se daba cuenta, ahora que ya era tarde.

Después de unas horas Ron y Gin regresaron a la sala común, al rato llego Harry y Hermione riéndose, bromeando.

Hola – se hoyo la voz ronca de ron

Buenas noches – dijo Hermione – me voy a dormir – respondió toda seria y sin pizca de ilusión o emoción alguna.

No le dio tempo a nada más, Ron se levanto, se cargo a Hermione en los hombros y se marcho de la sala común, fue tan rápido que ni Harry ni Gin tuvieron tiempo a recriminarle. Mientras Hermione, le decía de todo lo peor del mundo. Ron continuo con Hermione en los hombros asta llegar a la sala de los requisitos, se paseo pero delante, imaginando un bonito paisaje, una mesa y una sillas. Una vez a dentro Ron bajó a Hermione la miro y le dijo.

Lo siento, pero… - Ron se había decidió y le beso los labios. Hermione se quedo de piedra no dejo nada solo lo miro perpleja.–Te has fijado en todos menos en mi, y eso me esta matando. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo.

Y no puedes hacer como todo el mundo y cortejearme.

Tengo miedo de acabar de perderte. Ya la he cagado demasiado. Se que no me quieres. También se que no sientes nada por mi que no sea amistad…

Hermione acababa de besar a Ron. Los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que duro varios minutos, uno de esos besos dulces, tan ricos, que te dejan aquel agradable sabor de boca, esos besos lentos pero tiernos que te aceleran el corazón y agitan tu respiración.

Cortejeame como hacen todos los chicos. Eh intenta que no se te adelanten.

Ron se quedo paralizado, le estaba dando una oportunidad para demostrarle su amor, lo estaba retando, a que la enamorara. Sonrió feliz, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Mientras Hermione tenia una sonrisa de esas que muchos llamamos "tonta" y una cara de felicidad que muchos envidiarían.

El día pasó y Ron no se hizo de rogar. Al día siguiente a la hora de desayunar Pig le llevó una rosa blanca enorme de aquellas que dan un olor inmenso y que son preciosas, con una pequeña nota que decía: Te quiero, Ron.

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate. Guardo la tarjeta y le guiño un ojo, como respuesta. Así siguieron los días con pequeños detalles, flores, cartas de amor, desayunos en la cama, románticos paseos por el lago, románticos paseos al amanecer,…

Así llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, así llego el día en que Ron le pidió noviazgo a Hermione.

Un romántico amanecer por los jardines de la madriguera

Ron…– no puedo continuar porque Ron le tapo los labios con un dedo, que luego beso tiernamente.

Hermione, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?– Dijo Ron cogiendo la mano de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos. Estaba nervioso pero lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo. Las palabras fueron lentas y correctas, sin prisas pero sin pausa.

SI, si quiero Ron.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y se besaron acarameladamente, se besaron lentamente, cariñosamente. Como siempre debió ser. Todas las peleas quedaron en le pasado desde ese momento Ron y Hermione eran pareja. Una pareja feliz.

/ Oyzz que bonito. No lloro, no es que se me metió una pelusa en el ojo. ;) /

center b "UNA BATALLA" – Finales de Enero del 2002– Pasillos de Hogwarts – 17:00 /b /center 

/Lo siento chics tendréis que utilizar la imaginación para este trozo de capitulo. Sin no os gusta hacérmelo saber así no lo pondré en próximos capítulos./

_/// Descripción de lo que tenéis de imaginar, como si fuera visto desde una cámara de video que enfoca y vuela y traspasa paredes pues idéntico ///_

center /center 

Una casa en al sur-oeste de Irlanda, una casa de aspecto lúgubre, descuidada _/// rodear la casa, es oscura, gris, se ve fría, pero que antaño era calida y acogedora, el jardín descuidado, con un columpio medio roto un par de árboles medio secos, casi sin hojas ///_ / cabe decir que estamos en invierno/

/_// Bien ahora póngase enfrene de la casa como si estuvieran andando por el camino que lleva a la puerta principal, vale llegaron pero la traspasaron, no hace falta llamar es como si fueran fantasmas de acuerdo están en un polvoriento recibidor///_

El recibidor era muy simple y coqueto con un par de tiesto vacíos donde seguro que habían un par de bellas plantas, también hay un paragüero y una percha. /_// Seguimos con el recorrido. A vuestra derecha hay un salón cruzarlo al final del salón hay una chimenea///_ Después de cruzar el salón con un par de sillones cubiertos con sabanas, cerca de la chimenea, una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas también protegidas contra el polvo / lastima con lo bonitas que son, esa textura suave, esa madera trabajada, esa elegancia y comodidad, bueno que os quedáis con las ganas ;) / _/// Pero si miráis hacia la izquierda hay unas escaleras de madera de roble muy trabajada, se ve oscurecida por el polvo y los años. Si subís las escaleras llegáis a una pasillo, olvidarlo da a las habitaciones, seguimos subiendo al segundo piso también lo pasáis de largo y llegamos al final de las escaleras hay un pequeño pasillo pero no hay ninguna puerta no hay problema habéis llegado al lugar indicado seguir de frente sin miedo a golpearos contra la pared.///_

Había una habitación con un par de muebles, una chimenea, que estaba encendrada, un gran ventanal y una cama de matrimonio con un par de mesitas con fotos, también había un par de alfombras por el suelo muy coquetas y bonitas.

center 

\/

----¬¬--------------------

-----------

--------- )

Cama )

--------- )

# -------

-¬¬-----------

---------- aseo )

--------------------------

/center 

/ Esto de aquí es la habitación tal y como yo me la imagino. Lo que hay en el suelo el gran cuadrado, es una gran alfombra y entre la alfombra y el aseo hay la chimenea, los otros dos rectángulos que se ven son los armarios. Lo que parecen dos ojos mirando de reojo son las puertas y los paréntesis las ventanas, # son las mesitas de noche y los son dos alfombras pequeñas. La distribución del banyo como queráis pero solo hay una ducha un retrete y una pica para lavarse las manos. Los armarios, complementarlos a gusto del consumidor. Porque a mi se me agotaron las ideas. Bueno continuemos con la historia/

Un muchacho joven, hermoso, con cara de sueño, le soplaba la oreja a una muchacha que dormía a su lado. La muchacha, pelirroja, farfullaba palabras ininteligibles, el joven ser sonreía y volvía a soplar.

("Que va, no se despierta ni queriendo") Princesa, despierta...

Grrrrr

Un poquito más. – respondió la muchacha.

Jjajjaj. Dormilona anda levántate, tenemos que ir a trabajar...

Tu, yo tengo fiesta. – sigue diciendo.

Si, pero tu madre quiere que la ayudes recuerdas.

Listo, ya me despertaste. – Dijo la muchacha dando un vote de la cama y sentándose en ella. Y mirando al chico una de esas miradas picaras.

Uyyyy... me das miedo que planeas.

Pues que... mmmm que... me merezco un premio de consolación, – dijo toda decidida – por haberme despertado.

Mmmm, y que tipo de premio desea mi reina. – Dijo Harry mientras tocaba su nariz con la de Gin.

AHHHH!!! TRAMPOSO, NOOO, COSQUILLAS, NOOO, JAJAJJAJJAJ, PARA, PARA, JAJJAJJ.

Harry y Gin llevaban casi tres meses durmiendo todas las noches juntos, por la noche se iban a dormir temprano, o eso decían, dejaban un hechizo con su silueta, en la cama y ellos se encontraban en su nidito de amor. Y al amanecer Harry regresaba a su piso, que comparte con Draco. Y Ginny regresaba a la Madriguera, con su familia.

La mañana trascurrió tranquilamente hasta que llego la hora de la reunión. Los aurores ser reunían y se pasaban información cada día, hablaban de como iban las misiones que necesitaban o no refuerzos, entre otras cosas. Harry se acerco a la tarima para exponer una estrategia para poder ayudar a un compañero con una misión cuando tomo el retulador / de aquellos que pintas y luego se borran, no me acuerdo como se llaman/. Harry se quedo quieto, no parpadeaba, no se movía y miraba a un punto fijo. Empezó a sudar y sudar y se desplomo. Ron y Hermione lo cogieron antes que cayera al suelo. / menos mal sino se nos abre la cabeza ;) /

Mientras Harry estaba en algún lugar, pero no podía reconocerlo, todo estaba oscuro, pero podía oír ruidos, mejor dicho sollozos, agudizo sus oídos e intento encontrar de donde provenía.

Después de andar y andar vio una pequeña luz en medio de toda la oscuridad. En medio de la luz había una pequeña silueta, contra más se acercaba, iba dando se cuenta que era una niña, la que estaba en medio de aquella desolación, no debía de tener más de 11 años.

Hola, que te ocurre, porque lloras – pregunto Harry.

Mi papa, no me quiere.– dijo la niña.

Seguro que te quiere, debe estar buscándote como un loco por toda esta oscuridad.

No, el me dejo aquí, el no me quiere – continuo diciendo la niña.

No digas eso, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo, que dices – dijo Harry.

Me ayudarías,...– preguntó la niña toda esperanzada.

Por supuesto pequeña, ¿como te llamas? – esa pregunta le va doler durante días

Mery Ann, señor, Mery Ann Potter.

Harry cayó de rodillas en frente de la niña y la tomo de los hombros. Suavemente sin dañarla.

No, no puede ser, yo, yo nunca te dejaría – le dijo a la niña – yo nunca te abandonaría.

Si lo hiciste, no nos ayudaste, no nos salvaste, nos dejaste morir.

En este punto Harry abrazaba a la niña como si la vida le fuera en ello.

No, eso es mentira, yo amo muchísimo a tu madre, yo nunca permitiría que le pasara nada.

Ella murió antes de que yo naciera, yo solo tenia un mes y medio de gestación, por eso mi cielo es oscuro, porque no he podido conocer al mundo, ...

No, no morirás, no lo permitiré dime ¿Que sudeció?, ¿Donde? y ¿Como? y yo os salvaré aunque muera en el intento, os salvare. – Dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

Mientras Ron y Hermione intentaban evitar que sus compañeros intentaran lanzarle el hechizo Ennevate para despertar a Harry.

Harry se incorporo con dos lagrimones, si como leyeron, dos lagrimones, y un NO de sus labios, no fue un grito pero si un leve susurro. Se levanto se fue a la pizarra y hizo aparecer el mapa de Hogwarts, reorganizo los grupos de trabajo y dijo directamente.

Voldemort planea atacar el colegio, Ron, Hermione y yo nos vamos para allá a inspeccionar el terreno tres días a lo máximo, después yo me iré a prepara un buen ataque y ustedes controlaran cualquier movimiento. Lamento decir, que he tenido una visión, premonición o sueño como os de la gana de decirlo. !!!QUE NARICES ACEIS SENTADOS TENEIS FAENA Y AY VIDAS DE NIÑOS EN PELIGRO MUEVANSE JODER. AHORA PODEMOS EVITAR QUE MUERAN!!!

Cuando la sala se quedo vacía, Harry miro hacia Ron y Hermione y les dijo:

Me marcho, quiero mirar mi biblioteca privada,...

Harry que ocurre,...

Harry, hermano...

He…, he visto morir a Ginny. Tengo…, tengo salvarla. No le digáis nada todavía. Yo se lo diré personalmente. Hasta hora.– y se traslucito

Para Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, y cualquier rebelde que se aprecie, saben aparecerse de una forma distinta. Ellos trasforman su cuerpo en partículas de aire y se propagan por el espacio / Me recuerda a una clase de física TT / a esa forma de aparición los antiguos la llamaban "traslucite" es una forma de aparecerse, mucho más complicada y peligrosa pero a la vez segura ya que no deja rastro y no hay campo de antiaparición que te impida ni la entrada, ni la salida.

Los días fueron pasando y Harry todavía no sabía como salvaría a Ginny. Seguía encerrado en la biblioteca de Gryffindor. Leía hechizos y luego imaginaba la escena. Pero o no eran suficientemente poderoso o Ginny terminaba muriendo. Solo encontró un método, muy, muy complicado, pero lo que le hacia temer eran las consecuencias. Ginny viviría, Voldemort podría morir. Pero él quedaría fuera de combate, él quedaría muy mal herido, y con sus niveles de fuerza y magia a mínimos o eso, o, muerto.

Si moría y Voldemor quedara vivo, condenaría a su hija a una muerte segura. Y él no podía permitirse ese lujo. Prometió que las salvaría y así lo haría.

Una de esas noches se translucito en su nidito de amor, encontró a Ginny durmiendo con lagrimas en sus ojos y unas profundas ojeras. Lo había estado esperando noche tras noche.

Harry limpio esas lagrimas, pero al hacerlo despertó a Ginny.

¿Donde as estado?, ¿Porque no me avisaste? Harry, ¿Que sucede, porque lloras?

Lo siento, yo…

Harry no pudo continuar hablando, rompió en llanto, se sentía impotente veía a la mujer de sus sueños triste y apagada y el sabia que si no lo lograba ella moriría. Y solo el pensarlo la tristeza y la angustia, lo atormentaban. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado él le explico la visión que su futra hija le había enviado. Ginny prometió no ir a Hogwarts e ir al medico hacerse las pruebas, no fuera caso que pasara como le sucedió a Cho. Pero eso es otra historia que contare más adelante.

Los días fueron pasando los aurores estaban de trabajo asta los topes, incluyendo Ginny, Harry seguía en su biblioteca mirando y probando, pero nada no encontraba nada que le pudiera ayudar. Pero encontró un método que si él muriera en la batalla su hija quedaría protegida. Creo un hechizo de sangre que su hija podría invocarlo, en forma de una memoria y él podría protegerla de cierta forma. Él no estaría con ellas, pero las tendría protegidas. Escribió dos cartas de despedida. Lo dejo todo preparado, por si él moría. También dejo un testamento que se abriría cuando la primera hija de Ginny Weasley tuviera majaría de edad. Una vez, todo arreglado, quiso aprovechar los días con su novia, su familia y amigos. Sin descuidar la biblioteca por si encontraba un nuevo hechizo que le fuera más útil.

Ya había pasado casi un mes y medio, si Ginny estaba embarazada el ataque seria pronto. Ginny había intentado todo tipo de pruebas de embarazo pero todas daban negativas, tendría que ir al medico para que le hiciera los análisis correspondientes.

Por fin lego el día, en que Ginny, tenía visita con su ginecólogo. Pero por desgracia o por fortuna ese mismo día hubo un ataque en Hogwarts.

Harry y los aurores fueron de inmediato al ataque, allí se encontraron a los rebeldes protegiendo al colegio. La batalla empezó y todo iba muy bien, los aurores peleaban junto con los rebeldes contra los mortifagos y los gigantes. Ganándoles terreno poco a poco.

Pero no todo es oro lo que reluce, mientras Harry y Voldemort peleaban, una mortifaga había seguido a Ginny al medico, cuando le toco el turno de entrar, la mortifaga transformo la puerta en un portador, que la llevo directa a la batalla. Ginny se quedo petrificada y no supo reaccionar a tiempo, ella vio venir un rayo verde que inevitablemente le daría alcance en unos segundos, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar caer dos lágrimas y cerrar los ojos. Pero el hechizo no llego, cuando los volvió abrir se encontró que Harry estaba frente ella, él había recibido el hechizo, ella intento marcharse pero Voldemort volvió a tacar con curuciatos, uno tras otro. Harry los recibió la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo. Finalmente Voldemort grito de impotencia porque no podía matar a Ginny, un descuido que pago caro. Harry aprovecho para lanzarle aquél hechizo que no le gustaba, pero era su último recurso. Una gran luz, un gran grito y gran estallido y apareció un Voldemort moribundo había perdido su brazo derecho, y casi todo su poder, ahora era un viejo decrepito muy vulnerable. Harry trato de rematarlo pero se desplomo. Se había quedado casi sin fuerzas, estaba al limite. Un par de mortifagos se llevaron a su señor y todos sus seguidores con él. Ginny empezó a gritar que enviaran un medico. Harry veía que todo a camara lenta y los ruidos y gritos los oía distorsionados y todo empezaba a nublarse. Había recibido tres Cruciatos y dos Avedas y el hechizo, que había realizado, lo había consumido demasiado.

Ginny,…

No hables todo saldrá bien, tranquilo. – Gin estaba muy asustada. Tenia a Harry recostado en sus piernas, mientras esperaba la ayuda

Te quiero, cuida,… cuida de Mery,…

NO, TRANQUILIZATE, AGUANTA YA BIEN. – De estar asustada paso a estar acojonada

Cúmpleme la promesa, rehaz tu vida si yo muero,…

Por favor Harry aguanta, no me dejes… AYUDA, PROFABOR AYUDA – Gin empezo a llorar de impotencia. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesita YA.

Protegio of sang – esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Harry.

Acabo de consumir su poder para salvar a las dos mujeres de su vida. Justo en el momento en que cerro los ojos fue trasladado a San Mungo. Donde fue hospitalizado como un herido grabe.

center b "UN ADIOS" –11 de Mayo, 1998 – Hospital de San Mungo /b /center 

Doctor, como esta.

Solo familiares, lo siento – dijo el medico

Harry no tiene familia…

Solo familiares señorita. – Replico el medico

Trae eso paraca idiota, la familia de Harry son sus amigos y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. – Le dijo Draco de muy mal talante.

Draco como esta. – dijo Ron

Bastante mal. Esta estable pero ha entrado en coma – dijo Draco con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco… – dijo Ginny

Esta en coma, en coma profundo, no…, no sabemos si despertara… algún día.

PUMM

Percy eres imbécil, ves que se desmaya y no tienes cojones a cojerla. –dijo Bill.

Lo siento, no la he visto. – contradijo Percy.

Jilipollas. – respondió Charli.

Me la llevo, le are un chequeo par ver si se izo daño. – Dijo Draco

Veinte minutos más tarde

Hola Ginny, como te encuentras.

Bien algo descolocada y mareada.

Sientes mareos muy a menudo.

Algunas mañanas.

Nauseas, arcadas…

Nop.

Se te revuelve el estomago con facilidad.

Últimamente si, a que vienen estas preguntas.

Sales con alguien.

Draco, no voy a hablarte de mi vida privada. Por algo se la llama privada. Y a que viene este interrogatorio.

Ginny, te he hecho unas pruebas y…

Estoy en estado verdad.

Si. Ginny ¿Quien es el padre?

Me lo imaginaba. Que más da quien es el padre. Él ya no puede hacerse cargo.

Ginny, hay muchas maneras de encararle y siempre podemos amenazarlo si no quiere hacerse cargo. – dejo caer Draco.

Draco, – dijo Ginny, y le tendió un diario – el padre de mi bebe esta en esa lista. Si puedes volverle a la vida dímelo y te lo agradeceré eternamente. – Ginny se reincorporo de la camilla, pero antes de salir de la habitación dijo – Draco te agradecería que no se lo comentaras a nadie y respeto a mi familia yo misma lo notificare.

De acuerdo, tú mandas jefa. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar con migo para cualquier cosa, no olvides que soy medico infantil. Puedo atender cualquier urgencia, incluyendo los partos.

Gracias Draco, te lo haré saber – respondió Ginny y se marcho con su familia, con una triste sonrisa.

Antes de regresar a la madriguera se paso por la habitación de Harry y se despido, le beso la frente le dijo que Mery estaba de camino, y que regresara pronto. Pero que no se preocupará que intentaría que nadie supiera quien es Mery Ann Potter.

Los días pasaban y Harry no mejoraba. El hospital estaba muy vigilado y había visitas que se cancelaban por falsos ataques. De Voldemort no se sabia absolutamente nada, ni bueno, ni malo. Como si no hubiera estado nunca ni él ni sus mortifagos.

Pero uno de esos días, llego una lechuza urgente a la madriguera, habían encontrado un mortifago dentro de la habitación de Harry. Pero él no estaba, lo más extraño es que la cama donde reposaba, tampoco estaba. / NA: Aurores principiantes se han ido juntos no por separado. TAN TAN TAN TAN ¿Dónde estará Harry? ¿Dónde estará la cama? TAN TAN TAN TAN /

Esa fue la noticia más sonada de todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico. ¿Dónde esta el niño-que-vivio?, ¿Estara vivo?, ¡Voldemort, cabon, devuelvelo!.

El mortifago fue sometido a un interrogatorio, infernal / para el mortifago, eran mejor los castigos de su señor que el interrogatorio / pero cuando entro en la habitación, Harry ya no estaba.

Ginny no se lo tomo muy bien, y cayo en una depresión muy fuerte. Se pasaba los días llorando. La familia intentaba ayudarla pero no podían ellos entendían que Ginny no pasaba buenos momentos, había perdido al padre de su bebe, y a su pilar, su mejor amigo, a Harry. Y con el embarazo tenia todas las hormonas más sensibles de lo normal y todo le afectaba.

Pero Ron y Hermione tampoco lo llevaban bien. Empezaron a discutir y se fueron separando poco a poco. Ginny se marcho de casa, cuando estaba de cinco meses dijo que ya no podía seguir así, que no era bueno para el bebe. Y se fue a vivir con los muggles. No quiso decir donde viviría, ni como pagaría los gastos. Solo dijo que ya regresaría. Ron no cogio bien la partida de su hermana y eso acabo con la paciencia de Hermione. Entre la marcha de Ron todos los días a buscar a Harry y las continuas peleas que tenían cuando se veían hizo que cogiera sus maletas y se marchara, rompiendo así su compromiso y su noviazgo.

Este fue el fin del Cuarteto dorado de Griffindor, o quiza no…

** hr /hr **

Gracias por sus reviews a:

center b Zafiro, Zafiro Potter, Hermione-Gaditana. Y a los que me leéis y no me dejáis reviews también os lo agradezco. /b /center 

Mmmmm, que más os quería decir a si. Para terminar este fanfiction quedan unos 24 o 25 capítulos, algunos no serán tan largos y así podré actualizar antes. Un besazo de Samtrom.

** hr /hr **

center b Dejen Reviews por favor. /b /center 


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

Deseo que os guste. En este capitulo sabremos que paso con Harry¿Quien se lo llevo del hospital¿Como esta¿Dónde esta¿Por qué no ha regresado¿Por qué no se ha comunicado?... espero solucionar todas las dudas posibles. Aunque nosotros sepamos de Harry no significa que los demás también sepan de él. 0¬.

Os querría pedir un favor. Este fanfic nació para intentar mejorar mi expresión y mi estilo de redacción si me aconsejarais os lo agradecería eternamente. Gracias.

* * *

**— son diálogos como todo el mundo sabe**

**("esto serán pensamientos") **

**/ Esto serán comentarios de la autora / **

** Ruidos**

**

* * *

**

** CAPITULO 8: Una**** Visita Inesperada**

/ Pequeño recordatorio de cómo despierto nuestro héroe, este párrafo se encuentra en -el final del primer capitulo. /

**15 de Junio — Nort Oeste de Escocia — Refugio de montaña — 22:00 PM **

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano, pero muy, muy, muy lejano.

– NO!!!!!! MERY ANN, GI...

PUMMMMMM

– Pero, que demonios, joder… ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? o que — Un muchacho de unos 31 o 32 años, recogía a su paciente del suelo y lo ponía en la cama otra vez.

– Ellas..., ellas..., peligro..., ayúdalas,…

– Joder, que cojones a tenido que pasar para que este salte así, a quien tengo que ayudar no te… mierda y ahora se queda inconsciente, mejor inconciente que en coma. Tendré que acudir a Albus yo solo ya no puedo con esto y no me fío de muchos más…

** "Un secuestro" — 11 de Mayo, 1998 — Hospital de San Mungo **

**REUNION GENERAL DEL PERSONAL DEL HOSPITAL SANT MUNGO.**

– Te digo, que la seguridad es suficiente para mantener al señor Potter en el hospital. — Respondía un medimago, con un tono de voz solemne y petulante.

– Te estoy diciendo, — Decía Draco con la voz que denotaba paciencia, como si le explicara a un niño cuanto son dos más dos— que los mortifagos están planeando un ataque y lo único que estamos haciendo es darle tiempo.

– Pues, díselo a los aurores. Para que los vayan a capturar. — respondió otro medimago todavía más enfuruñado que el anterior.

– Y dale, haber que es lo que no entiendes. Si fuera tan sencillo no crees que esta guerra hubiera acabado hace años. — Respondió Draco, más molesto y enfadado de lo habitual. Su respuesta estaba cargada de ironía y su voz era tajante.

Todos los días era igual, el director de San Mungo y el Señor Black, si como oyeron el Señor Black, decían que el paciente de la habitación 830, que era ocupada por el Señor Potter, no estaba lo suficientemente protegida. Mientras, el resto del hospital decía lo contrario.

Después de la reunión, todo el mundo se retiraba a sus correspondientes lugares de trabajo. / En conclusión a atender a los pacientes/ Pero ese día dos personas se quedaron en la sala de juntas.

– No tienes ningún paciente a quien atender. — Pregunto el director.

– No, no tengo a nadie asta dentro de... — Draco, levanto la cabeza, que asta ese instante estaba apoyada sobre la mesa y miro su reloj — dos horas. — Después volvió a la posición a la que estaba hacia unos instantes.

– Tenemos que hacer algo. Si al señor Potter…

– Harry, llámalo Harry. No le gusta que le llamen Potter o Señor Potter. Además a mi me irrita.

– Pues te aguantas. Además, creo que eso me lo tendía que decir él. — Respondió el director.

– Como quieras, Alex — dijo con ironía — pero Harry estará una temporada en coma. — Draco puso cara de intelectual, con los ojos medio cerrados, como cuando tienes la mente muy espesa y te cuesta pensar. Y una voz cargada de ironía — Sabes, creo que será mejor llamarlo por su nombre,… principalmente porque es más cortó.

– En eso tienes razón. ¿Pero no se enojara si…?

– Ja, Harry, que va. Muestra esa cara de prepotencia y señorío pero es un cacho de pan. Bueno, asta que le tocan los cojones, claro esta. Entonces es una fiera.

– Pues… lo que te decía, si Harry sigue aquí temo por su vida.

– Explícate, soy todo, oídos.

– Tenemos que sácalo de aquí. Si es verdad, eso que dicen. De que él es el único que puede vencer al que no debe ser nombrado. Lo atacaran seguro. Y no quiero su muerte en mi conciencia. El saber, que saltándome un millón de normas, sabiendo que el precio a pagar es mi vida. Creo que vale la pena. Sacrificar un Peón para salvar al rey. — Dijo Alex totalmente serio.

– Espera, — Draco se levanto de la silla donde estaba y se acerco a Alex — me estas diciendo, lo que creo, que estas diciendo.

– Puessss… — Alex respiro profundamente, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que incluso se podía cortar, y respondió — SI. Quiero que me ayudes a secuestrar a Harry.

– Explicame que idea tienes en la cabeza. — Draco se sentó cerca suyo y le hablo en un susurro, para que nadie pudiera oir, lo que Alex no se pertaco es que la sala estaba insonorizada y con un hechizo antiintrusos.

– Yo tengo una conferencia en Dublín. Asi que me ausentare unos días, en esos días es probable que los mortifagos ataquen. El primer día en que yo me marche tu activas la cama a la envías a Burghead, allí tengo una casa. No me mires así su cama es como un traslador,¿No lo sabias? Bueno a lo que iba, tengo una amiga que es enfermera, la han echado de su trabajo por negarse a atender a un mortifago. Ella cuidara de Harry asta que tú y yo podamos ir y cuidarle personalmente.

– Me gusta tu plan pero hay que perfilar algunos puntos. Primero a ti te necesita en el hospital, no puedes irte tan fácilmente como yo. Y yo le debo una muy gorda a Harry. — Draco respondío serio y con su mirada ausente— Tú te quedaras y yo cuidare de él. Tú solo tienes que encargarte de traerme todo lo que necesité: Pociones, ingredientes, entre otras cosas. Siendo el director tienes más accesibilidad. Solo te pido que me suplentes algún día para que me toque el aire.

– También tendré que traerte comida y …

– Y lo mínimo para mantenerme limpio. Sino oleré a tigre.

– Iba a decir algunos libros y revistas, pero bueno. —Dijo rompiendo así la tensión del momento — Dejando la broma aparte. Entonces aceptas.

– Si, aceptó. — Dijo serio y con un tono convicente — No me lo creo, vamos a secuestrar a mi mejor amigo. Y no solo eso, si nos pillan, — Draco levanto el dido indice y señalo al director como advirtiendole — vamos directos a la muerte, porque dudo mucho que el ministerio, mire si nuestras intenciones son buenas o no.

Con estas últimas palabras todo quedo planeado, atado y reatado. Miraron los horarios de los médicos que trataban a Harry, las horas de visitas, los turnos de los aurores. Y cuando todo estuvo a punto. Harry James Potter desapareció del hospital.

El día de partida del director, llego y con su marcha, un ataque hubo en el hospital. Draco Black se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

– Hola, puedo pasar.

– Si, Doctor Black firme aquí por favor.

– Si déme, gracias.

El auror entro con el dentro de la habitación, comprobó que todo estuviera bien y regreso a su posición. Draco se dirigió a la cama donde su amigo reposaba tranquilamente. Sus heridas estaban curadas, pero… en su pecho había una mancha gris casi negra, esta era la causante del coma, para desgracia de los medí magos no podían curarlo. Después de comprobar que Harry estuviera bien, que sus constantes fueran estables. Programo la cama para que se trasladara tres minutos después de su marchara. Antes de salir el auror entro y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden.

Draco ya iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando la alarma de la habitación 830, empezó a sonar. Draco, se hecho a correr hacia la habitación de su amigo, al entrar vio como la cama de Harry desaparecía, dejando a un mortífago en medio de la sala. Este fue abatido, por los aurores. Los hechizos dejaron incapacitado al mortífago para una temporada ya que este quedo vegetativo. Encubriendo así, el verdadero secuestro de Harry Potter.

**"Menudo Despertar" — 16 de Junio — Nort Oeste de Escocia — Refugio de montaña**

– ¡Aaahh! — Se quejo un muchacho, cabellos negros alborotados y piel blanquizca. Un ruido le izo abrir los ojos, alguien venia, se oían unos pasos acelerados y una voz familiar.

– Quieto, te aras daño, no te muevas. — decía Draco, mientras intentaba que Harry no se retorciera por la cama, como si fuera una serpiente.

– Me duele todo — fijándose con mucho esfuerzo pudo reconocer a la persona que le estaba hablando.

– Dime ¿Donde te duele¡He Harry! mírame¿Donde te duele? — volvió a preguntar.

– Todo… absolutamente todo... la cabeza, la cadera¡ahhh! — Se quejo Harry — mi brazo. No…, no me toques.

– Quejita, tendré que revisarte. Ayer te caíste de la cama. Y… empezaste a gritar¡Ayúdalas¡Ayúdalas¿A quien te referías?, Harry… ¿Que ocurre¿Que miras? —le preguntaba el muchacho mientras ayudaba a Harry a sentarse en la cama y le daba unas viejas gafas.

– ¿Que día estamos¿Donde estamos?, esto no es el hospital¿Donde están los demás¿Porque no hay nadie aquí? … ¿Draco¿Qué ocurre?

– EEEhh… esto… Harry. Tuvimos que sacarte del hospital, los mortifagos estaban atacando y… y estuvieron a punto de matarte, te sacamos por los pelos.

– Que intentas decirme — Continuo preguntando.

– Que… — Draco levanto la cara y miro de frente a Harry — Nadie sabe nada. Hicimos ver que te habían secuestrado, y yo, yo no dije nada a nadie. Me marche con tigo después de que me interrogaran y me vine aquí. Entiéndelo un secreto, es un secreto, contra menos se sepa, mejor.

– Draco ahora que ya desperté, puedes avisar a la familia — Harry, sonrió alegremente como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Pero esa alegría duro poco.

– No — fue la rotunda respuesta. Harry quedo alucinado por la respuesta y solo puedo responder.

– ¡Que! Pero…¿Porque?

– Si, la señora Weasley te ve tal y como estas. Se muere del susto. — Dijo Draco con una voz triste.

– ¿De que hablas? — Dijo Harry desconcertado.

– Toma. — dijo Draco, tendiéndole un espejo que acababa de invocar.

Harry creía que habían pasado un año o dos, creía que podría ver a Ginny cargando a su pequeña bebita, pero cuando se vio en el espejo se desilusiono. Su rabia e impotencia fueron tan grandes que lanzo el espejo contra la pared, haciéndolo trizas. Se tapo la cara con las manos y lloro. Draco intento consolarlo pero tras varios intentos fallidos, dejo que se desahogara. Una vez se tranquilizo y recupero la compostura. Harry siguió la ronda de preguntas.

– ¿Quien sabe que estoy vivo?

– Tres personas, Alex, Dalia y Julia. Julia es una muggle que me trae comida y algunos fármacos, dentro de unos días la conocerás. Es muy simpática. Alex es el jefe de San Mungo i Dalia es una enfermera. Cuando necesitó ayuda uno de los dos viene.

– ¿Qué hay de la familia¿Qué sabes de los rebeldes¿Voldemort a dado señal de seguir vivo?...

– Tranquilo, respira. Antes de responderte¿Tienes hambre?, quieres algo liguero para comer. Luego té respondo las preguntas, de acuerdo.

TOC, TOC, TOC

– Hola, hay alguien en casa. — Decía una muchacha de unos 27 años, delgada, pelo castaño claro, ojos azul cielo, su piel era de un color dorado, casi moreno. Y sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrosadas.

– Julia, — Susurro Draco — a…, a... ahora,…., ahora regreso. — Le dijo a Harry, para luego responder al llamado de la puerta — Si, Julia voy. Aarrggg No la esperaba asta dentro de unos días¿Me veo bien? — Le dijo a Harry, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– ¿Té gusta una muggle?

– No, — dijo muy seguro — me vuelve loco, estoy bien o no

– Si, tranquilo, estas buenísimo — dijo — y eso que a mi no me van los hombres.

– Mariconazo — Respondió Draco con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

– JAJAJAJJA

Se oyeron unos mormullos y pasos que se dirigían en sentido contrario. Así que Harry aprovecho para cerrar los ojos. Y al abrirlos, al cabo de un rato, se encontró una chica muy bonita que lo observaba.

– Hola — dijo esta — Draco me ha dicho que despertaste, esta muy contento e ilusionado.

– Si, cierto… esta contento porque desperté pero ilusionado es porque viniste antes. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Si, dime, no hay ningún problema.

– ¿En que día y año estamos? A Draco no le ha dado tiempo a responderme a ido abrirte la puerta.

– ¡Ah!, tranquilo no pasa nada, hoy es 16 de Junio de 2014.

– Muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

– Hola, ya se presentaron.

– Si…

– Hiciste mal en dejar los platos de la comida.

– Porque…

PUUMM

– ¡Ahh! — Draco se sorprendido al ver que Harry le tiraba una almohada en toda la cara.

– Creíste que no me enteraría¡Hee! Cabronazo, 12 años. He perdido 12 años de mi vida.

– Lo siento, te tendría que haber dicho que no respondieras a sus preguntas. — Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Julia. — Y a ti no te da vergüenza engatusarla. — La respuesta de Harry fue una radiografía con la vista, creo que si las miradas mataran Draco hubiera caído fulminado.

– Yo, yo… — Julia intentaba justificarse. Había caído en la trampa de lleno.

– No te preocupes, tardo o temprano se hubiera enterado, solo que quería que comiera algo antes. — Draco intentaba que Julia no se sintiera mal y hacer que Harry tuviera un poco de remordimientos pero estos todavía estaban dormidos.

– Trae paca los trastes, y empieza ha hablar de la familia. Que me muero de curiosidad. — Fue la única respuesta de Harry.

– Eres un cotilla Potter. — Se defendió Draco.

– Vete a freír espárragos Black. — Contraataco Harry.

– Potter, Black… ¿Creí que erais hermanos? — Pregunto confusa Julia.

– Y lo somos pero no de sangre. Yo soy huérfano y él lo echaron de casa. Así que nos ajuntamos con otros que también han pedio a alguien en esta guerra, y formemos una familia, para decirlo de alguna forma, "postiza" pero que nos da todo el cariño y calor de una autentica familia. — Respondió Harry

– Cuando eras pequeña tus padres te reñían e incluso te castigaban si la trastada era muy grande, verdad. — Comento Draco.

– Pues claro, es normal. — Dijo Julia.

– Nosotros no tuvimos esos privilegios cuando fuimos peques. Pero nuestra nueva familia le da igual que edad tengas, de donde vengas o lo mal que lo has pasado si te tiene que castigar te castiga. O si te tiene que dar un cascote, te lo da y punto. — Continuo explicando Draco — Hablando de eso a ti te encantaba retar a Molly. ¿Por qué te gustaba cabrearla tanto?

– Para mi es como una segunda madre me acogió en su hogar a los 11 años y me educo y mimo, como un hijo más. Ahora deja de dar rodeos y empieza a explicarme como esta la familia o té arreo la bandeja con los trastes por la cabeza.

– Vale, vale

Harry estaba bromeando esto era una buena señal, pensaba Draco. Y le contó que Ron y Hermione terminaron de muy mala manera. Que Ginny había tenido una niña, y que el padre de la niña había muerto. Bueno Draco alardeaba que había sido el medico que la trajo al mundo. Le hablo de resta de los hermanos Weasley. Continúo explicándole que Remus ya no era un licántropo que se había casado con Tonks y que tenían dos hijos. Le dijo que Neville y él habían encontrado la cura dos días antes de que él cayera en coma. Pero como andaba en la biblioteca no pudieron comunicárselo. Entre tanta cháchara Julia se marcho a buscas sus cosas en la cabaña donde su hermano y algunos amigos dormirían. Así Draco aprovecho para explicarle a Harry sobre los rebeldes.

También le dijo que los rebeldes se mantenían al margen. Y que un gilipollas llamado Edi tenia el "poder", bueno que decía que era el jefe. Pero todos los verdaderos rebeldes pasaban de él como del agua. Y que el matrimonio de algunos rebeldes estaban haciendo agua o habían hecho agua como era el caso de: Dennis y su esposa Sally, Marieta y Tomy, Justin y Andrea, Anthony y Rebeca.

Los que no estaban divorciados, estaba separados como era el caso de Pavarti y Keoma. Los demás rebeldes o estaban constantemente peleados como era el caso de Neville y Rechel, Cho y Jacob, Lee y Anne y Ernie y Vanesa. Todos los demás estaban ya casados y con hijos y su matrimonio iba bien. Bueno teníamos el caso de Lunática que todavía buscaba pareja. Los demás rebeldes ya no eran importantes, ya que no habían formado parte del ED.

Se pasaron el día y la tarde hablando de cómo había transcurrido esos 12 años. Así llego la noche después de hacer que Harry hiciera ejercicios de rehabilitación, para ir recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, poco a poco. Harry le llamo Dud antes que saliera con Julia de la habitación para dejarlo dormir.

– Cierra la puerta al salir quieres.

– Ni lo sueñes para que te pase algo por la noche.

– Que cierres la puerta al salir, porque como oiga ruiditos por la noche mañana te mato. Entendiste la directa.

– Imbecil. Que clase de persona crees que soy. Yo duermo en el sofá cuando Julia se queda a dormir. — Dijo Draco todo ofendido.

– Si, ya, por si acaso. — Respondió Harry

– Da igual pondré una alarma, solo llámame o grita y vendré zumbando leches. — Draco sabia ya por experiencia que con Harry no se podía discutir siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya, ya fuera porque te convencía, porque tenia razón o simplemente para dejar de oírle.

– Buenas noches PA-RE-JA.

A la mañana siguiente. Harry intentaba seguir durmiendo en su cama quien era él que paseaba de arriba a bajo de su habitación y no lo dejaba dormir en paz con lo calentito y bien que se esta a esas horas. Se canso de tanto ruidito y abrió los ojos para ver quien podía ser. La sorpresa fue el encontrar una mujer de unos 55 años frente él con una esponja. El susto para los dos fue monumental.

– ¡Aaaahhhhh! — Grito Harry de la sorpresa de ver aquella mujer enfrente suyo

– ¡Aaaahhhh! — el grito que dio la enfermera al ver despierto a Harry.

UAAAA, UUUUUAAAA, UUUUUAAAA, UUUUUUUUAAAAAA

Semejante gritito hizo que la alarma colocada por Draco la noche anterior empezara a sonar como una loca. Se oyó un ruido y unos pasos correr en dirección a la habitación, pero en mitad del camino debió tropezar porque se oyó un golpe seco, un grito y un taco. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de sopeton, mostrando un Draco todo despeinado, con unas ojeras inmensas y …

– ¡Dios santo muchacho! Vístete. — Dijo Dalia toda indignada.

– ¡Ahhghgghhgh! MALDICION — Fue toda respuesta de Draco.

PUMMM

/ Este apartado se me ocurrió de casualidad en teoría no tenia que salir nada de esto pero me hizo mucha gracia y mientras lo escribía me reí un montón pero ahora que lo releo no hace tanta gracia… Ya me dires si os gusto o si os reísteis./

Harry empezó a reír a carcajada limpia,

– El puritano, jjajajjaj, el que dormía en el sofá, jajjaja

– VETE A LA MIERDA POTTER — Se escucho gritar a Draco desde algún punto de l refugio, supongo que de su habitación.

– Jaajjajajajj — Simple y llanante respuesta de Harry — jajajjajajaja

Harry se estaba cogiendo el estomago de tanto reír. La puerta se volvió abrir dando paso a Julia con la parte de arriba del pijama de Draco y unos pantalones cortos.

– Anda deja de reírte de Draco, que la que fue a buscarlo en el sofá, fui yo.

– Da igual. Quien busco a quien. Pero anoche decía lo buen chico que era y hoy se presenta así. Que quieres que te diga. — Respondía Harry, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos de tanto reír.

– Cuanto hace que despertaste. Entre como siempre pensando que todavía estabas en coma — dijo Dalia.

– El 16, hoy somos 18 verdad.

– Si, Harry somos 18. Hace tres días que despertaste. Deja que te revise el tortazo del otro día.

– ¡Tortazo¿Que tortazo? — Pregunto Dalia.

– Una onda de energía pura despertó a Harry, este intento seguir la onda mágica. El resultado fue a Harry en el suelo gritando como un loco. — Explico Draco, mientras examinaba a Harry.

– Creí que me habías despertado tú. — Pregunto Harry.

– Yo más quisiera. — Dijo Draco — Dalia te esperaba la semana que viene.

("Entonces fue Mery, mi pequeña ha despertado sus poderes, Voldemor las ha debido encontrar. Tengo que saber ¿Como están¿Donde están? y ¿Que ha sido de ellas todo este tiempo? Dios como te extraño Gin. Mi peque ya ha hecho su primera invocación, ya sabe quien soy. He de regresar como sea.")

– Alex me dijo que querías ir a no se donde a hablar con alguien y vine a cuidar de él mientras tu te ibas.

– Solo será un día, esta tarde podrás marcharte a casa. Creí que vendría Alex. Pero da igual, tú o Alex mientras os quedéis uno de los dos me sirve.

– Para que es esa esponja Dalia. — Pregunto Harry mirando la esponja y la palangana.

– Ha iba a lavarte.

– ¡NI LO SUEÑES! — Respondió tajantemente.

– ¿Que?

– Que no me limpias. Y me da igual si estas harta o no, ahora estoy despierto y me limpio yo.

– Pero….

– Déjalo Dalia, discutir con el es discutir con la pared. — Se interpuso Draco en medio de la discusión.

– ¿A donde vas? — Pregunto Harry, que curioso el muchacho.

– A la noche te lo digo voy a vestirme. ¿Te vienes o te quedas con ellos? Julia.

– Puedo venir con tigo. — Dijo Julia toda ilusionada, incluso se le ilumino el rostro.

– Por supuesto pero voy al mundo mágico.

– Me vengo. — Dijo rápido, por si acaso cambiaba de idea — Haa que ilusión, voy al mundo mágico.

– Asta luego. — Se despido Draco

– Si eso, Adiós. — Dijo Julia toda emocionada.

– ¡HEE! Espera, acércate a visitar a la familia Weasley y luego me cuentas como están. Y sin quejarte, que me enfado y no ceno — A la como los niños pequeñitos. Ahora me enfado y no respiro ;) .

– Eres peor que los crios pequeños, ahora ya se porque Poppy se alegro tanto cuando acabaste el colegio.

Una carcajada de Harry fue toda respuesta. Draco se fue con Julia mientras Dalia intentaba que Harry la dejara quedar para ayudarle a limpiarse.

**"En el hogar" — 18 de Junio — Nort Oeste de Escocia **

Draco se apareció con Julia en un callejón cerca de la taberna de Tom.

– Hola Draco cuanto tiempo, un whisky de fuego.

– Hola Tom, no mejor otro día vengo justo de tiempo hoy, pero gracias. Tom te presento a Julia. Julia el es Tom el tabernero.

– Hola, un placer.

– El placer es mió señorita. — dijo Tom besando la mano de Julia.

Después de la presentación, Draco llevo a Julia al callejón Diagon. Pasando por la entrada de la taberna. Julia se quedo maravillada cuando vio como el paso se habría para dar una calle llena de vida, llena de comercio.

– Creí que tu mundo estaba en guerra.

– Si, y así es. Pero este lugar esta protegido por los rebeldes.

– Los rebeldes. — Pregunto Julia.

– Si son un grupo de personas, no sabemos sus identidades, pero sabemos que son poderosos y que protegen a la gente. Un día vinieron un gran grupo de rebeldes, bloqueo la entrada al callejón Knockturn, es el callejón donde se compra y vende con la magia oscura. Por donde iba a sí, vinieron los rebeldes, bloquearon la entrada al callejón y pusieron un hechizo de protección por toda la calle. Desde entonces no hay ningún ataque. Por lo que pudimos ver todo aquel que intenta atacar no puede entrar en el callejón y si entra, no puede dañar a nadie ya que antes de poder realizar el hechizo desaparece.

– A la que pasada. — Julia escuchaba todo muy asombrada todo lo que le explicaba su novio. Estaba fascinada.

Draco y Julia fueron entrando en algunas tiendas, compraron pociones, algunos ingredientes, ropa para Harry y luego fueron a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley.

– Hola chicos¿Que contáis de nuevo?

– Draco, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. — Dijo Fred, mientras George lo abrazaba.

– Os presento a Julia mi novia, ellos son Fred y George Weasley. Unos grandes bromistas, unos grandes amigos y sobretodo unos hermanos.

– JAJJA no te pases, que no somos tan buenos. Es un placer conocerte, bienvenida a la familia.

– Gracias, pero yo no soy Bruja. — Julia tenía miedo de ser rechazada por la familia de Draco pero quería ir al grano y no dar rodeos. Si la aceptaran que fuera con la verdad por delante, total que perdía el no ya lo tenia.

– Y… — Respuesta de George.

– Una familia no se mira por su tiene poder, magia o dinero, sino por el cariño que hay entre los miembros de la familia. — Respondió Fred, algo ofendido por respuesta de Julia — Haber si vienes a casa mama se alegrara mucho de verte. — Dijo ahora encarándose con Draco.

– Lo intentare. Julia no queria ofenderte Fred simplemente queria que supieras que no es bruja, para que la aceptes tal y como es. Vamos algo justo de tiempo, he dejado a un paciente toca narices y tengo que regresar. Pero antes de irme ¿Como estáis todos?

– Bien, Ron sale también con una chica Rosalin si llama, también es muggle, Hermione también tiene novio, también muggle. Gin ha regresado a casa con su hija Mery, es guapísima pero no es pelirroja, lastima sino seria una copia de su madre. Los demás como siempre con novia o con hijos ya lo sabes. — Explicaba George

– Jajja si ya lo se. Me tengo que ir nos vemos vale.

– Si, espero que tu próxima visita sea pronto y dure más tiempo que esta ha sido como un rayo. Rápida y fugaz. — Respondió Fred.

– Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.

– Adiós. — Respondieron los Gemelos.

– Adiós. — Respondió la dulce pareja.

Draco y Julia salieron al callejón, Draco encogió las comprar y las guardo en el bolsillo, Julia miraba todo, muy ilusionada. Luego se translucitaron y aparecieron a Hogsmeade. Y empezaron a caminar hacia Hogwarts. Conforme avanzaban Draco se ponía más nervioso y más pálido. Llego a ponerse tan blanco que Julia lo detuvo y lo abrazo para darle ánimos. Julia sabia que le era muy difícil a Draco, enfrenarse a su profesor, también sabia que se sentía un traidor y por ese motivo pasaba poco tiempo con la gente que realmente lo quería y apreciaba como una más de la familia.

– Tranquilo Draco todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

– No puedo Julia, de verdad no puedo enfrentarme a esto.

PLAFF

– Vale, si puedo, continuemos.

– Vale, sabia que entenderías. — Respondió Julia, satisfecha por la rápida recuperación de su pareja.

– Pero era necesario el bofetón.

– Por supuesto. — Dijo muy segura Julia.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al colegio. Cruzaron todo el patio y llegaron a la entrada del colegio. Draco apretó la mano a Julia y le dijo que no se la soltara por nada del mundo. Y entraron dentro del colegio empezaron a subir escaleras y a cruzar pasillos, ahora a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Sube un piso, baja otro.

– No nos habremos perdido ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Julia algo asustada, el castillo se veía inmenso y con muchos pasillos que se dirigían hacia todos los lados.

– Jajja. No tranquila, se me el castillo como la palma de mi mano. Recuerda que estudie aquí durante 7 años. Mira ya llegamos. — Dijo Draco parándose en frente de la gárgola. — ahora hace falta saber la contraseña.

Draco empezó a decir golosinas a diestro y siniestro, pero ninguna resultaba.

– Estas seguro que son dulces.

– Por su puesto este vejete le encanta las golosinas, pasteles entre otras cosas, pero que sena dulce.

– Ah pues prueba con la leche frita.

La gárgola empezó a moverse. Mientras Draco felicitaba a su chica por haber encontrado la contraseña, cuando.

– Que gusto verte Draco. — Dijo la Profesora de Transformaciones.

– Profesora McGonagall.

– Pues no era leche frita. — Dijo Julia en voz alta, sin darse cuenta

– Como dice señorita.

– Ho los siento. La contraseña creímos que era leche frita.

– Profesora, le presento a mi novia Julia, Julia te presento a mi profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall.

– Un placer. — Dijo Julia

– El placer es mió señorita. Y ya no soy tu profesora, llámame Minerva, estoy arta de repartírtelo Draco. Bueno, los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

– Ha profesora…

– Ranas de chocolate.

– Gracias. No se como no se me ha ocurrido antes.

Draco cogio por la cintura a su chica y subieron a las escaleras mientras la gárgola se acababa de apartar. Cuando llegaron arriba tocaron a la puerta.

TOC, TOC

– Adelante. — Dijo Albus con una voz afligida.

– Buenas noches profesor.

– Por Merlín, Draco. Que alegría verte. Cuanto tiempo muchacho. Pero pasen, pasen, siéntese, como si estuvieran en casa. ¿Quieren te¿Galletas? — Pregunto con una chispa de alegría, pero su cara reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

– No, gracias profesor.

– Si, por favor se lo agradezco.

– Y usted señorita es…

– Ella es mi novia, profesor, Julia te presento al director y al mejor mago conocido del mundo mágico.

– En eso te equivocas muchacho, en eso te equivocas. El mejor mago conocido en el mundo mágico fue Harry, nuestro querido Harry.

Albus, había envejecido enormemente desde que Harry desapareció. Si seguía con vida era porque en su viejo corazón aun aguardaba la esperanza de encontrar a Harry. Draco miraba al Albus y su alma se retorcía por haber echo sufrir y padecer a todas esas personas que le brindaron ayuda cuando la necesito, que estuvieron a su lado desde que entro en el bando de la luz.

– Que te trae de nuevo muchacho. Te veo preocupado.

– Solo observo. Observo lo que mis decisiones han hecho padecer a la gente que me importa.

– Que quieres decir Draco.

– No creo que pueda perdonarme, profesor. Pero es que yo, yo…

– No creo que lo que hayas echo, sea tan malo Draco. Tampoco creo que lo hicieras para hacernos sufrir o padecer. Sino no habrías venido acompañado de tan bella mujer.

– Yo me lleve a Harry. — Por fin lo había dicho ahora sentía como su pecho se oprimía más. En vez de aliviar su carga, su cuerpo se puso en una dolorosa tensión.

– ¿Qué? — Dijo Albus, por una vez en su vida el pobre no había oído bien y su alma también se había que dada en vilo mientras que su corazón le daba la sensación que se había parado.

– Yo tengo a Harry, despertó del coma hace tres días. Necesito ayuda para poder terminar de curarlo. De momento tiene paralizado de cintura para abajo y por lo que he visto será una larga lucha. Tardara mucho tiempo en ser el Harry que conocimos. — Draco lo soltó todo de golpe. No fuera que Albus se enojara mucho y lo echara sin dejar explicarle nada.

– Quiero verle — Dijo Albus.

– Yo…

– Llévame con el Draco, quiero verle. — Su voz se volvió casi una suplica.

– Esta muy deteriorado. Se ve muy, muy mal. Esta débil. Solo quiero que se prepárese para verle. No va a reconocerlo tan fácilmente profesor.

– Llévame con él. Por favor, llévame. — Albus lloraba, no sabia si de impotencia, si de alegría porque había encontrado a su adorado Harry. Su voz denotaba suplica, quería ver a Harry y no le importaba nada más en ese momento que no fuera ese muchacho hijo de los Potter.

Draco tomo la mano de su profesor y después abrazo a su chica y aparecieron en la sala del refugio. Draco entro en la habitación seguido del profesor y de Julia. Dalia al oír ruido se levanto de la silla, donde descansaba, con la varita en la mano. Al reconocer las personas que habían entrado se relajo, saludo y se retiro a su hogar. Albus se quedo parado en la puerta, observaba a Harry, que en esos instantes dormía. Draco le dijo que se acercara pero que lo dejara dormir. Que iba a acompañar a Julia junto con su hermano y que ahora regresaría.

Despacio y haciendo el mínimo ruido, Albus se acerco a la cama de Harry viéndolo dormir tranquilamente. Mientras él lo miraba lloraba silenciosamente. Draco tenia razón Harry estaba realmente mal, se veía débil, apenas se percibía su magia. Harry podía detectar auras a solo 10 metros de él pero ahora estaba junto a él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Vio como Harry empezaba abrir los ojos y se le quedaba mirando.

– ¿Albus eres tú?, me encontraste. — Dijo Harry con una voz sorprendida.

– No, Draco vino a buscar mi ayuda. Él quizás pueda curarte, pero yo puedo protegerte.

Harry sonrió al viejo profesor, se incorporo de la cama como pudo y lo abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo. Albus no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo más fuerte y rompió a llorar profundamente. Aquel llanto amargo que te hace hipar. En aquel momento Draco entraba por la puerta y contemplaba la escena.

– Gracias, Draco por traerlo.

– No. Me he equivoque y he hecho mucho daño a la familia. Yo …

– No digas tonterías Draco. Lo salvaste y lo trajiste de nuevo con nosotros.

– Él no me despertó, profesor. Además, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Yo mismo me induci al coma para evitar dañaros. Mi magia esta bien pero en vez de mostrarla recojo más. Así que si pensáis llevarme a Hogwads olvidarlo porque pondría en peligro a los niños.

– De que estas hablando Harry.

– La mancha que hay en mi pecho. Es un hechizo que realice mal. Es de la biblioteca de mi familia, es magia antigua. Mi intención era absorber los poderes de Voldemort hasta llegar a un tope, al máximo. Luego junto con mi magia realizaba otro hechizo. Que es el que realmente mataría a Voldemort. Ese jilipollas no es tan poderoso como cree. No llegue a absorber todo el poder necesario para realizar el hechizo. Por eso no pude acabarlo. Mi cuerpo todavía esta recogiendo magia. Si me lleváis al colegio, puede que mi cuerpo capture la magia de los niños.

– No, lo dudo. La única magia que as absorbido este tiempo a sido la mía. Alex y Dalia han podido hacer magia cerca de ti pero yo no. Eso significa que solo absorbes algo de magia de hechizos poderosos pero no simples hechizos. Si quieres hacemos una prueba.

– De acuerdo.

Albus, Draco y Harry estuvieron haciendo pruebas y el resultado fue que solo los hechizos poderosos hacían mella en Harry los demás ni los tocaba. Por conclusión Harry regresaría a su humilde hogar. Draco enseño a Albus a programar la cama para poder trasladarse mientras el recogía las cosas del refugio. Con un simple hechizo todo quedo recogido y ordenado. Albus programo la cama y mientras esta se activaba o no se sentaron en la cama y empezaron hablar de la familia. Draco y Albus le contaban las últimas novedades a Harry cuando aparecieron en una sala de Hogwards. Mi entras fuera del refugio:

– ¡NO¡BOMBARDA¡NO PODEIS IROS¡MALDITA SEA¡ME CAGO EN TODO¡OSTIA…!-- y otra retraída de tacos. A este niño vamos a tener que enseñarle educación, no si ya me lo dicen, que tanto taco no puede ser bueno .

Ron no llego a tiempo, cuando iba a derribar la puerta con el hechizo bombarda, un traslador fue activado desde el interior haciendo desaparecer a los tres individuos y algunos objetos.

/ Este fragmento es del capitulo 5 de cuando Ron encuentra el refugio/

Draco, Harry y Albus aparecieron en una sala rectangular, apenas tenia luz, era un lugar lugrube y húmedo. De acogedor no tenia absolutamente nada.

– Por Merlín, donde nos llevaste, seguro que no te equivocaste en las coordenadas.

– Nop, bienvenidos a Hogwads.

– Este lugar me deprime. Quero regresar al refugio allí por lo menos puedo mirar por la ventana.

– Jajajjaja. Esa puerta conduce a mis aposentos, desde mi habitación se ve un simple espejo de cuerpo entero. Y respeto a las ventanas tiene solución. — Repuso Albus. Con un movimiento de varita apareció tres grandes ventanales. — Harry tú podrás ver lo que hay fuera, podrás incluso asomarte por ellas, dejarlas abiertas para que entre el aire. Pero nadie te vera ni a ti, ni a las ventanas. Así que no intentes llamar la atención de nadie por ella.

– -A quien quieres que llame a algún niño. Desde luego que ocurrencias.

– El otro día hable con Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Van ha venir a trabajar a Hogwads. Por eso te lo digo por si los ves no intentes llamarlos porque no te van a oír. Draco iba hacerte esta propuesta esta tarde, me gustaría que te quedaras como medico en el colegio este año nos vamos a reunir cuatro colegios aparte del nuestro y habrá demasiados niños para la enfermera. Así de paso incubrimos tu presencia aquí. Y podrás estar cerca de tu hermano. Que dices.

– Acepto, que otra cosa quieres que diga. Harry me necesita y mi hermano también. Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para que me conozca y ganarme su confianza haber si para el próximo juicio consigo su custodia.

Así siguió pasando el tiempo de Junio pasamos al agosto de agosto a septiembre. Harry mejoraba cada día más pero no terminaba de ser el Harry de siempre. Día tras día, mes tras mes llegamos a principios de navidades. El Director de Hogwads fue a despedirse de los últimos alumnos y profesores que se marchaban para navidades con sus familias. Harry estaba metido en la cama. Gastaba una mala baba impresionante. Estaba insoportable, no se le podía decir nada sin que te soltara una fresca. Albus regreso a la habitación se quedo mirando a Harry y le dijo con una ironía impresionante.

– Hola Harry. Sabes tienes una hija guapísima con unos ojos…

– Verde esmeralda impresionantes. — Continuo Harry cortando la frase del profesor — Si gracias ya lo se. Y van ha ser las primeras navidades que voy a pasar despierto lejos de ellas. Ahora si me permites DEJEME tranquilo. Por favor márchese. Déjeme solo… — Su voz era terriblemente triste y de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas como puños. Albus y Draco dejaron la habitación. Lo dejaron solo para el resto de día.

– Vamos tengo una idea, y tienes que ayudarme. — Dijo Albus a Draco.

** /FIN DEL CAPITULO/ **

**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**a Zafiro Jes** Hola otra vez, gracias por tus consejos en este capitulo creo que no hubiera salido yo sola. Espero que te guste. Así que ya tienes escrito la mitad del proximo capitulo, que bien. Jejjej espero no tardarme tanto esta vez.

**a Lils Potter** Hola Lils, siento publicar tan tarde. Pero este capitulo es el que más me ha costado de escribir, tes intentos. Lo siento mil perdones. Espero que té guste. Asta pronto.

**Zafiro Potter ** Hole hace mucho que no hablamos, aver si concidimos un dia y charlamos.

**elangeldetusojos ** Buenas amiga. Espero que te este gustando mi ff. Nos vemos por el msn asta pronto.

**Hermione-gaditana** Hola ja estoy aquí de nuevo espero que te guste el capitulo. Lei tu review en fanfiction. Muchas Gracias por animarme

** Dejen Reviews por favor. **


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

Deseo que os guste este capitulo. Siento mucho no haber escrito antes, pero no os voy a dar explicaciones que no vienen al caso y creo que tampoco os importa mucho. Pero si quereis hablar de cualquier cosa podeis agregarme y hablar por el msn.

– **son diálogos como todo el mundo sabe**

**("esto serán pensamientos")**

**/ Esto serán comentarios de la autora /**

** Ruidos **

**CAPITULO 9: Excursión al Callejón Diagon**

'

**Feliz cumpleaños – Cerca del pueblo Ottery St. ****Catchpole.—9:30 AM **

'

/ Ultimo apartado del capitulo 5 /

Y los resultados del cabello blanco fueron… que no pertenecía a nadie que estuviera

fichado o sea que era alguien nuevo del lado de Voldemort o era alguien del lado de la

luz.

Pero los resultados de la gota de sangre fueron… una coincidencia… de quien…

Maldita sea porque los informes tienen que tener ocho paginas – se quejaba Gin

Pero justo cuando decía estas palabras en la pagina siete ponía un nombre en

mayúsculas subrayado y en negrita **HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS**

Gin se desmayo, pero antes de eso la furia de Ron izo que todos los cristales y

porcelana se rompieran en pequeños pedazos, conjuntamente a esto un grito

ensordecedor que creo que se oyó asta en el pueblo.

Los habitantes de Ottery St. Catchpole notaron el ambiente muy tenso, y unos extraños ruidos que venían de las a fueras del pueblo. Pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, siempre se oían pequeñas explosiones y extraños ruidos de una de las granjas más apartada.

Los dueños de esa granja eran muy bonachones, simpáticos y sin duda alguna muy buena gentes, y porque no decirlo, algo raritos,... también.

Mientras en esa granja, más bien conocida como la "Madriguera".

La única hija de la familia yacía desmallada en el suelo, mientras uno de los hijos daba vueltas en la cocina, como un león enjaulado.

¡¡Ronald Bilius Weasley que diantre pasa aquí!! – Grito la matriarca Weasley.

Ron miro a su madre y el mundo se le cajo a los pies. Con las manos se tapo la cara y silenciosamente se dejo caer encima de una de las sillas, mientras Mery se colaba en la cocina. Al ver a su madre en el suelo se puso nerviosa y empezó a gritar.

¡MAMA!. ¡MAMA!, ¡QUE TE PASA, DESPIERTA, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Esta desmayada, se acaba de llevar un disgusto muy gordo. ¡AUCHHHHH! – Intentaba explicar Ron a su pequeña sobrina, cuando esta le arreo una patada en toda la espinilla.

¡¡Que le as hecho a mi mami!! -- Mery Ann encaro a su tío y le exigió una respuesta.

Ron se puso a la altura de la niña y le dijo.

Encontré a Harry… vivo. —Dijo melancólicamente -- Pero se escaparon con él, frente mis narices,… no fui capaz de retenerlos. Si solo,… si hubiera hecho caso a tu madre… Si la hubiera dejado que me acompañara… -- Los pensamientos de Ron salían por su boca sin sentido alguno, dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió hablando --. Llevare a tu madre a descansar arriba. —le dijo Ron, tanto a la niña como a su madre que estaba perpleja ante la noticia.

Yo me voy con ella, quiero estar con ella. —replico Mery. Mientras su abuela reparaba todo lo que Ron había destrozado.

Después de dejar a Gin en su habitación junto con su sobrina. Se encerró en su habitación y elaboro un detallado informe. Lo introdujo dentro del expediente 778. Junto con el análisis de las pruebas, las pruebas, fotografías,… y todo lo que suele llevar los expedientes. Hizo cuatro copias del expediente. Una para él otra para Ginny, otra copia para los rebeldes y la última para Hermione. Solo en pensar que tenía que enfrentarla se le quitaban las ganas asta de comer.

/Nota autor para que Ron pierda el apetito significa que ha llegado el fin del mundo. No pensáis lo mismo que yo./

Mama me voy, llegare tarde.

Pero Ron, hijo, no vas a cenar. —Dijo la matriarca Weasley.

No mama, no tengo hambre. Me voy a casa de Hermione – Ron beso la frente de su madre y se marcho.

Los días pasaron y llegamos a principios de Agosto. En poco tiempo las clases empezarían.

/ Ultimo apartado del capitulo 6 /

Toc, toc, toc -- alguien llamaba a la puerta de los Weasley.

Si, ¿quien hay?—Pregunto Mery Ann mientras abría la puerta

Hola, tu debes ser Mery Ann … -- (" me dices tu apellido guapísima") pensaba Hermione

Weasley. – respondió Mery (" Eres muy espabilada tu, pero no caeré en tu trampa")

Tu madre no te puso el apellido de tu padre. – dijo la joven de la puerta

Digamos que tuvo sus motivos. ¿Tú quien eres? – respondió Mery

Veo que tampoco te hablo de mí. ¡GINEBRA MOLLY WEALEY! – grito la susodicha muchacha

¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! – se oyó gritar desde la sala.

¡Como demonios no le hablaste de mí, a tu hija! ¡Que sepas que estoy enojadísima con tigo!

Mery cariño esta es tu…, como definirlo, a si mi mejor amiga y tu madrina.

Mi madrina, ¿Y quien es mi padrino?,… -- Mery no pudo terminar la frase…

Pues quien va ser, tu tío Ron. No te lo dijo él.

Pues no. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, eres una tramposa, yo te lo cuento todo pero tu a mi no, cuantos secretos me tienes más heee, hee

Hermione se hecho a reír viendo como madre e hija se lanzaban miradas de… "Me vengare", "atrévete enana"…

Me alegra mucho verte, pero primero de todo, felicidades. – Dijo Hermione, mientras se abrazaban.

Gracias Herm, eres la única exceptuando a mi pequeña que me ha felicitado. – Respondió Ginny

Mery, me gustaría que fueras a jugar, yo y tu madre tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Y no quiero que te aburras con nosotros. – Le explico dulcemente a Mery

Vas a explicarle a mama, tu investigación sobre Harry.

Como…. – La cara de Hermione se transformó en una de susto.

No, preguntes, créeme es mejor no saberlo. Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente luego. – Le respondió Ginny con una cara de cansancio.

Mami, yo no lo hago queriendo, simplemente lo veo y punto.

Por eso mismo, tú no pones de tu parte. Y ya te he explicado, que tu cuerpecito no soporta la gran cantidad de magia, por lo tanto es muchísimo mejor que NO LA UTILIZES, de acuerdo.

Ufffff. Me voy a jugar, mejor me marcho, por si acaso.

Mmmm me perdido que ocurre. – Decía Hermione con cara de interrogante.

Mery es la primera bruja que ha nacido con sus poderes desarrollados. Tiene el don de la invocación, el ojo interior,… ( "eso tubo que heredarlo de su padre"),-- pensaba Ginny, mientras con un movimiento de mano le indicaba a Herm, ves a saber cuantas cosas más -- . Tiene ya dos nudos de poder y aun así, ya has visto. Y tú que me cuentas tenemos que ponernos al día.

Huyyy muchísimas cosas, muchísimas… -- Decía entre risas Hermione.

Hermione y Ginny estuvieron charlando toda la mañana sobre chicos, trabajo, pero el tema principal fue Mery, y por que mentir, y su misterioso padre .

Cerca de las 11:30 de la mañana /recordemos que Hermione llego temprano a la madriguera. / Ron entro en la cocina se dirigió hacia Ginny y la felicito por su cumpleaños.

Buenas vieja, como te sientes al cumplir 31 añitos. —Dijo Ron. – Buenas Hermione.

Hola Ron, ahora que ya llegaste, hablemos de lo que realmente he venido. —Respondió Hermione.

Creí que viniste a conocer a mi pequeña. —Dijo Gin con una fingida voz de enfado.

Y a si fue, pero también a poneros al día con mis investigaciones.

Explica -- dijo Ron girando una silla y sentándose junto a su hermana.

Hermione saco dos expedientes y los copio dos veces más. Dándole una copia a Ron y otra a Ginny, quedando se ella los originales. Luego saco el informe que había elaborado Ron y explico los nuevos descubrimientos que había encontrado tanto en la cabaña, como del inventor. También explico como se había colado en el hospital y había realizado el hechizo. Solo tenían que esperar a que pasara la semana para obtener el resultado. Así llego la hora de comer. La señora Weasley llamo a toda la familia al salón pidiendo a todos que se vistieran de muggles, porque iban al pueblo a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny.

Después de pasar una agradable velada en un restaurante del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole, y haber le cantado el cumpleaños feliz delante de todo el restaurante y de entregarle un montón de regalos. La familia Weasley decidió pasear tranquilamente por el pueblo, así con la excusa del paseo bajaban la comilona.

Fue cuando Mery se puso rígida y con una seriedad, mortal ;) levantando uno de sus delgaditos brazos hacia un callejón que había entre dos tiendas y abriendo su mano detuvo una ráfaga de hechizos que iban dirigidos hacia ella y su familia. Mery solo murmuro unas palabras.

ANGELUS PROCTECTED—De pronto en la espalda de Mery aparecieron dos grandes alas, como las de un ángel.

Ginny miro a su hija y intento evitar que continuara el hechizo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un grupo de unos veinte ángeles, todos ellos con espadas, todo ellos traslucidos, como los fantasmas rodearon, a la gran familia Weasley, protegiéndolos de nuevos ataques.

Una de las propiedades de este hechizo es que yo no lo controlo, por lo tanto no me consume, si atacáis a matar y por mala o divina fortuna matáis uno de mis protectores, estos cambiaran de modalidad, de proteger pasaran atacar. Si os atacan que dios se apiade de vuestras almas porque mis ángeles no se apiadaran de vuestra vida. Quizás sean translucidos pero créeme, cuando os digo, que son muy poderosos.

Los mortifagos que estaban en aquel momento rodeando a la familia, se rieron a carcajada tendida de la advertencia de Mery. Empezaron a tacar a diestra y siniestra, los ángeles solo se dedicaban a desviar los rayos, que de distintos colores y distinto poder se acercaba peligrosamente a los Weasley. Pero desgraciadamente uno de los ángeles fue alcanzado por un hechizo explosivo, el pobre se desintegro por completo. La resta de ángeles reaccionaron instintivamente, de proteger, desviando los hechizos gracias a sus espadas pasaron a atacar al enemigo con un grito desgarrador, que asustaría al mismísimo Voldemort, si estuviera allí.

Cuando los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de su pequeño error al no escuchar las sabias palabras de Mery Ann, se dieron a la fuga, no sin antes haber perdido unos cuantos de sus hombres /Eso entre comillas, prefiero guardar mi opinión / que mal heridos ser retorcían de dolor por el suelo.

Los aurores del ministerio empezaron a llegar, justo cuando nuestra Mery caía inconciente entre los brazos de su madre, ya sin sus recién adquiridas alas. Los aurores detuvieron a los mortifagos que quedaban. Luego interrogaron a la familia Weasley cuando preguntaron como habían parado el ataque Ron se hecho a reír a carcajada limpia.

Imbecil, tienes ante ti tres aurores de ataque y asalto del ministerio. Y no es por presumir pero Harry Potter era nuestro mejor amigo – ese nombre lo dijo lentamente, aunque habían pasado 12 años, todavía daba muchísimo respeto entre los aurores y otros miembros del ministerio – Tienes a un cuidador de dragones—dijo señalando a uno de sus hermanos --, a un desactivados de maleficios antiguos-- volvió a señalar a orto de sus hermanos, y dos grandes bromistas,--girándose para mirar a los gemelos les dijo-- que por cierto descolocasteis de mala manera a los mortifagos con aquel petardo en forma de ángeles, jajaj como corrían los cobardes, a si que mas ….

Disculpe señor Weasley no era mi intención faltarle al respeto ni a usted, ni a su familia. Son las formalidades del trabajo, usted ya las conoce. Pondré su explicación en el informe. Espero que pasen, mejor tarde, adiós. – Una vez todos los aurores se marcharon Ron traslucido a toda la familia al salón de la casa.

Como esta Mery – dijo Ron con una voz angustiada.

Esta bien, solo esta inconciente. Gasto mucha energía al crear el escudo y la invocación la debilito bastante. – Dijo Ginny llorando a lagrima viva, sin dejar de sujetar a su pequeña niña, abrazándola y mimándola como si de un bebe se tratara. Poco a poco se levanto del suelo donde permanecía de rodillas y llevo a su hija a la habitación que compartían.

Mientras a unos cuantos kilómetros, tres personas, que asta ese momento estaban conversando tranquilamente, sobre temas triviales y sin importancia dijeron la misma palabra, -- ¿GINNY? --

Esa aura no es de la señorita Weasley -- Dedujo Albus.

Se le parece mucho, pero no es de Ginny – dijo Harry seguro de si mismo.

!!MERY¡¡ -- grito Draco dando un bote de su silla cogiendo su maletín, se giro y miro directamente a Albus y a Harry – Esa aura es de la hija de Ginny.-- Y tras decir lo ultimo se traslucito en casa de los Weasley.

Donde esta Mery – Dijo Draco.

En la habitación de Ginny.¿ Porque? – Dijo Ron.

Demasiada energía para una niña pequeña. -- Respondió Draco marchándose hacia la habitación.

'

"**Excursión al callejón diagon" – ****Cerca del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole.—6:10 PM **

'

Draco, estuvo revisando a Mery, mientras ella tranquilamente descansaba entre los brazos de su madre. Con un gran suspiro, y tras un minuciosa revisión, le dijo a Ginny el estado de Mery.

Creí que estaría peor, sinceramente esta niña maneja mejor la magia que todos nosotros juntos.—Comento Draco.

Lo se, yo también la revise, pero la vi bien, su nivel de magia algo más baja pero bien. No se quien te llamo pero se exagero demasiado.—Dijo Ginny.

No me llamo nadie. -- Dijo Draco levantando la mirada hacia Ginny-- Yo estaba en Hogwarts hablando con Albus, cuando sentimos su energía.

Draco sabes lo que estas diciendo.—Decía Ginny algo incrédula.

Si no me crees, haya tu. Anda déjala descansar y vamos abajo es hora de la cena.

No tengo hambre prefiero quedarm... Tu ganas anda vamos.--Dijo Ginny, cambiando dastricamente de opinión. El motivo, fue una mirada por parte de Draco.

Una vez en la sala, encontraron a la familia Weasley acabando de poner la mesa.

Draco, mi madre preparo para ti esa magnifica lasaña que tanto te gusta, así que no hay excusa para no quedarte a cenar.

Maldición, no puedo quedarme tengo que terminar la reunión con Albus.

¡¡¡Excusa!!! Albus ya sabe que estas aquí y también sabe de la maravillosa manía de mi madre por invitar a todos a cenar en cuando bien a casa. A si que…

¡Fred!

Si mama. – Respondió este. La señora Weasley lo miro con cara continua si te atreves y no cenaras mi maravillosa lasaña. Argumento que convenció a Fred para tener la boca cerrada. Solo y exclusivamente para los comentarios ;-)

Como esta Mery? – Pregunto Hermione.

Bien, estaba en Hogwarts cuando sentí el aura de Mery. Así que me traslucite aquí para ver si estaba bien, tiene muy buena resistencia a la magia pero no lo suficiente para soportar grandes hechizos o conjuros. Su nivel de magia esta bajo pero supongo que no izo un gran esfuerzo. – dijo Draco.

Doctor--dijo James, Hijo de Charlei y Sally – Anne—pues yo quiero ser tan poderoso como mi prima Mery. – Le decía a Draco mientras movía su cabecita afirmativamente-- Con su mano paro un montón de hechizos para que ninguno nos diera y luego le salieron unas alas en la espalda, -- relataba James con sus manitas mientras se movía alocadamente alrededor de Draco intentando imitar a Mery -- tan grandes como ella y… y después unos ángeles que tenían espadas y eran transparentes, sabes como son los fantasmas, pues así. Mery, mi primita, hizo que los ángeles nos protegieran y luego se puso malita. Pero se pondrá bien no,-- le pregunto a Draco con cara preocupada-- porque sino no quiero ser tan poderoso como ella.—Draco se quedo pálido al escuchar la explicación de James.

James, por favor deja a Draco tranquilo y ven a sentare, que vamos a cenar – Dijo Sally-Anne.

Draco quedo fascinado con la pequeña demostración que había echo Mery. Supo porque había notado el aura de Mery. El hechizo angelus protected era muy fácil de realizar, consumía poca magia y cuando ya no había peligro, el hechizo acababa, pero como todo en la vida hay un pero… Y el pero de este hechizo es que es como un megáfono, grita a los cuatro vientos tu posición. Menos mal que ya no hay muchos magos que puedan notar auras y mucho menos sentirlas. Solo los hechiceros, que tengan la suficiente sabiduría para hacerlo o el control suficiente sobre su magia para poder notarlo y así percervilo.

Draco, como sabias que era la aura de Mery—Pregunto Ron mientras se servia la exquisita lasaña en el plato /que boba soy pues claro que en el plato no lo pondré dentro del baso ;) /

Jajajaj, perdone gran sabio – dijo Draco mientras hacia una reverencia, al estilo elfo hacia Ron – Pero yo soy quien trajo a la luz a Mery – dijo con sorna y con una cara de dime que no lo sabias y me rió en tu cara, chabalin.-- Por ese motivo se como es el aura de Mery Ann Weasley. – Finalizo así su discurso.

Como es que te reuniste con Albus, Draco. Ya diste de alta a tu paciente.

No lo deje con un medico suplente. Albus me ha ofrecido un puesto como medico en el colegio, ayudando a la enfermera. Este año hay una especie de torneo y habrán más niños de lo habitual, por lo cual habrá más peleas, más duelos, más… creo que ya lo imaginas.

Que aras Draco? – pregunto Ginny.

Aceptar, es la única manera de que mi hermano me conozca lo suficiente y cuando haya suficiente confianza, preguntarle si quiere vivir con migo. Y así por fin conseguir su custodia. – termino explicando Draco.

Albus también nos ha pedido que trabajemos en el colegio, como profesores, tanto a mi como a Herms y a Ginn.—Explico Ron a Draco.—Pero todavía no hemos dado ninguna respuesta.

Pues el cree que aceptáis, así que decidiros rápido, porque sino no le va a dar tiempo a buscar reemplazos. – Dijo Draco.

Pues mañana mismo, le doy la respuesta—Dijo Ron.

Por mi ya me puede dar por contratada, siempre me ha hecho ilusión trabajar como maestra en Hogwarts. –Comento Hermione.

Yo no se si aceptare. Depende si Mery quiere que este con ella o no. – Respondió Ginny—Mañana hablare con ella…

EL PESAO TE LLAMA, COGE EL TELEFONO!!! EL PESAO TE LLAMA, COGE EL TELEFONO!!! EL PESAO TE LLAMA, COGE EL TELE…

/es un intento de politono de esos tan pesado y gritones ;) /

Que demonios es eso – Dijo Perci

Disculparme me llaman – dijo Ginn. Mientras Hermione le explicaba al resto de la familia lo que era el teléfono y el pesao.

La charla se volvió más trivial, después de la llamada que recibió Ginny y poco a poco fue pasando la velada, asta que llego la hora de partir.

Al día siguiente, alguien entro silenciosamente en la habitación donde dormía placidamente Mery Ann. Se agacho un poco y empezó a soplarle en la oreja muy lentamente. La pequeña, que estaba bien dormida solo acertaba en rascarse, pero al poco tiempo volvía ese molesto cosquilleo en su orejita, así pasaron unos diez minutos, poco a poco el soplido se iba haciendo más fuerte, asta que…

Jolines mama déjame dormir tranquila. – Una risita varonil se oía, y susodicho hombre seguía soplándole.

Joooo, -- se quejo Mery, sentándose en cima de la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos—eres mala, -- respondió Mery pensando que hablaba con su madre.

Será malo—Mery abrió los ojos de par en par y en un segundo se le fue todo el sueño.

¡HECTOR! – Grito la pequeña mientras se colgaba del cuello.

Héctor, cogió en brazos a Mery y la bajo a la cocina mientras le decía que iban a ir a comprar todos los útiles para el colegio. Mery grito de felicidad, diciendo que por fin se iban de excursión al callejón Diagon.

¿Como es que viniste Héctor?— Pregunto Mery

Bueno te echaba de menos y ayer llame a tu madre y estuvimos hablando y charlando – decía Héctor como si estuviera narrando un cuento -- y salio en la conversación algo sobre una pelea y que estabas inconciente – comento con un poco de miedo en la voz – así que le dije a tu madre que quería verte y me dijo que viniera hoy a pasar todo el día juntos y así podríamos pasear por calles mágicas de Londres. Así que acepté una oportunidad así no se te da todos los días.

Déjate de cuentos y explícate bien. Que con ese rollo que te das no hay que te entienda.

Que pesada eres niña. Llame a tu madre para felicitarla y pregunte como estabas y me explico todo lo sucedido. Como no me quede conforme con lo que me explico le dije que activaría el trasto ese y que vendría a verte.

Así que ahora que somos dos para llevar las bolsas de la compra aprovecharemos y vamos al callejón. Que te parece la idea cariño.

Genial cuando nos vamos y quien viene.

Nos vamos con tal que termines y solo vamos nosotros tres. Te parece bien.

Si pero creí que vendría los titos y los primos…

Créeme cariño es mejor que vayamos nosotros tres. Pronto sabrás el porque. Vale.

Valeeeeee. Me voy a cambiar y nos vamos.—Mery salio toda disparada escaleras arriba, para poder irse lo antes posible.

Diez minutos más tarde aparecía en la cocina una Mery Ann súper exaltatada y nerviosa por poderse ir.

Bueno nos vamos pero antes quiero que escojas de que forma quieres llegar. En la baraja hay tres opciones. Opción numero uno – a través de la chimenea, lo que llamamos la red flu. Opción numero dos – cogiendo el autobús Noctámbulo y numero tres a través de la aparición. – Le dijo Gin a Mery.

Cual es más aventurero mama.—Le pregunto Mery a su mama.

La opción numero dos—decía Ginny mientras levantaba la barita para llamar el autobús.

Gin dime que no es como el chisme ese que me distes.

No,…-- unos ruidos extraños se acercaban y de repente un frenado y plaz el autobús estaba frente a ellos.—es peor creeme.—termino de decir Ginny.

Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, en que puedo ayudarlos. – dijo un muchacho joven.

Al caldero choreante por favor. Somos tres.—dijo Ginny mientras entraban al autobús y pagana los tiques.

Tres mil frenados más tarde. Ginny bajaba del bus algo mareada. Héctor ya estaba de color verde y estaba apunto de sacar las papas, y Mery estaba super contenta y se lo había pasado de maravilla. Y preguntaba a su madre si podrían regresar a casa con el autobús.

No, por favor.—Decía Héctor sentado en el suelo, intentando recuperar un poco de color en su cara.—para regresar utilizamos otro método por favor.

Valeeee, pero porque me lo pides tu. Sino me volvía a marchar con el bus. Jejejeje ha sido súper divertido.

Sin comentarios – dijo Ginny – Mery, cariño, quería preguntarte si, bueno…

Que pasa mama, dímelo, sin rodeos por favor.

Me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo como profesora en tu colegio, per….

QUE!!!! ESTARAS TODO EL AÑO CONMIGO? JUPIIIIIIIII, GENIAL—gritaba Mery en medio de la calle saltando alrededor de su madre hasta terminar abrazándola.

Estas segura, que quieres que vaya, seré muy severa y recta y no podrás llamarme mama. A menos que estemos en privado.

No me importa. Estaré con tigo y podré verte eso es lo mejor. – Respondió Mery.

Entonces aceptare el puesto de trabajo. Como te encuentras Héctor.

Mucho mejor vamos al Londres mágico o nos quedamos aquí.

Pues bienvenido al Caldero Choreante. Dijo Ginny señalando detrás de élla.

Ehhhh Ginny, estas señalando una pared.—opino Héctor

Héctor – Dijo Mery – Yo veo un edificio que esta a punto de caerse.

Jajajjaj. Cojanse de mi brazo y confíen en mi. Ni se esta apunto de caer, ni hay una firme ni sólida pared—explico Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entrando al caldero, con una niña muerta de miedo porque se le iba a caer el edificio a la cabeza y un incrédulo que cerraba los ojos y ponía una mano hacia delante para evitar darse un tremendo guarrazo.

Una vez dentro del bar Mery le dijo a su madre que estaba desilusionada, que el mundo mágico era mugriento y apestaba . Ginny como toda madre dependió a Mery por su comentario y decirle que no todos los lugares eran así. Después de saludar a Tom y a unos conocidos del colegio o del trabajo entraron dentro de un patio cerrado, donde no había más que cubos de basura, hierbajos y alguna que otra rata. Héctor protesto diciendo que el que estaba desilusionado ahora era el. Pero Ginny no respondió simplemente ser rió saco su varita y tocando los ladrillos que había encima del cubo dijo:

Tres ladrillos arriba… dos ladrillos horizontales – Decía Ginny mientras toca con la punta de su varita a uno de los ladrillos este empezó a estremecerse, seguidamente retrocedió y así sucesivamente con el resto de ladrillos asta que se formo un pasaje para entrar al callejón, una vez hubieron cruzado susodicho pasaje este se cerro y tanto Héctor como Mery tenían sus ojos mas abiertos que nunca y sus bocas estaban medio desencajadas, de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.—Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon.

Mama esto…, esto es maravilloso – Decía Mery con una mirada incrédula.

Opino lo mismo que tu Tereta – dijo Héctor, mientras intentaba esquivar un golpe que Mery intentaba darle / Ya es de dominio publico que a Mery no le gusta que le digan Tereta./ mientas Ginny ser reía de ellos dos.

Haber donde he dejado la lista de los útiles – decía Ginny mientas rebuscaba en su bolso—lo encontré.

/Después de vivir entre muggles tenia que adquirir un vicio bueno no, pues un bolso esta de lujo,/

Mientras Ginny leía la carta en voz alta.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

**LIBROS**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), _Miranda Goshawk.

_Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot.

_Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

_Guía de transformación para principiantes, _Emeric Switch.

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.

_Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander.

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin Trimble.

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS. **

Escobas que pretenden que barramos el patio – dijo Mery indignada.

No cariño, la escoba es para que aprendas a volar con ella, o para cuando seas más grande puedas jugar a Quidditch. – Mery y Héctor miraron a Ginny pensado que había perdido la cordura, fue entonces que oyeron una voz grita.

Cuerpo al suelo. Que he pedido el control fuera de mi …

PUUUMMMM

Gritaba un tío que había pedido el control de su escoba y volaba dando piluelas, chocando contra la gentes asta que llego al muro del callejón y su dio un tremendo porrazo.

Vale mama te creo.—Gin no dejo de reír mientras miraba a su hija, que parecía que quería devorar todo el callejón con la vista, parecía no querer perderse ni un detalle. Lo mismo ocurría con Héctor.

Bien creo que empezaremos por la tienda de calderos, después por el boticario continuaremos con los instrumentos mágicos y después a la papelería seguido de Flourish &Blott's, el uniforme lo compraremos en Madam Malkin y por ultimo la varita a Ollivander's.

Todo eso tenemos que comprar. Jooo.

Porque dices eso Mery. – Dijo un Héctor algo confundido, quiero decir, que cualquier niño disfrutaría con semejante compra y en semejante lugar.

Quería pedirle a mama que me comprara una mascota, para que me hiciera compañía mientras hacia amigos pero nos vamos a dejar media fortuna en comprar el material.

JAJAJJAJAJ – Se reía Ginny, mientras Mery tenía una cara súper larga. Ginny se acercó al oído de Mery y le dijo

Tendrás una mascota y por el dinero no te preocupes, tu padre nos dejo bien provistas.—No cabe decir que a Mery se le iluminaron los ojos.

Así que hecho todo el plan de donde ir y como ir empezaron a comprar y comprar, a la salida de cada tienda Ginny encogía todas las bolsas y las colocaba dentro del bolso. Después de visitar la vitrina de Artículos de calidad para el quidditch entraron en el Emporio de las Lechuzas y Mery se compro una linda gatita, mientras Ginny se compro una lechuza. Así que con las Jaulas de los animales en las manos se dirigieron a comprar el material restante. Después de tener todo el material Héctor las invito a descansar un poco antes de ir a comprar la varita, así que se dirigieron a la Heladeria de Florean Fortescue a tomarse un merecido descanso. Después se fueron directos a la tienda de Ollivander's.

CLINC, CLINC

Espere un momento por favor. Buenos días –Dijo el señor ollivander -- por favor señorita Weasley, podría cerrar la puerta y bajar las cortinas, creo que de momento solo puedo atender a un cliente, si se esperan en aquel rincón y a ponga un hechizo protector, por si de caso. Siga señorita pruebe la varita.

Cuando Mery, Ginny y Héctor entraron dentro de la tienda el Señor Ollivander estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, después de probar y probar y destrozar media tienda, la varita eligió a su nueva propietaria. Después de restaurar la pequeña tienda y de despedirse de los clientes le llego el turno a Mery. Pero el señor Ollivander hizo algo inesperado cerro la puerta con llave y puso el cartel de cerrado después bajo todas las cortinas y por ultimo puso uno de los mejores hechizos silenciadores alrededor de la vitrina y puerta. Después se dirigió hacia Mery y le dijo.

Me alegra conocerla al fin señorita Potter…

Mama tenemos un problema este señor sabe quien soy.

Ahora ya sabes porque teníamos que venir solas – respondió Ginny.

Jajjaj tranquila jovencita, no diré nada a nadie, se guardar muy bien un secreto, créame. Yo vendí la varita a su padre, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Jajajj se puede decir que he vendido todas las varitas que sus familiares poseen. Mis varitas, suelen ser de plumas de fénix, de nervio de dragón o de pelo de unicornio. No me gusta hacer otras combinaciones y siempre encuentro una varita para cada cliente.

Mery cariño te presento el abuelo de James.

Ohhh, es un placer conocerle. –Dijo Mery, no más tranquila pero si más conforme.

Vayamos a buscar a tu varita – Dijo Ollivander señalando con sus manos el montón de cajitas que había apiladas alrededor de la tienda. Pero antes…

Apunto su varita a una cinta métrica que había en el mostrador y esta empezó a medir a Mery, medio su brazo su espalda, la cabeza, en resumida cuentas todo lo que se puede medir. /Chicos sin comentarios, eso no se mide en la tienda de Ollivander/. Después de medir y medir empezaron a probar varitas, una tras otra. Probaron unas 15 varitas de pluma de fénix, unas 10 de corazón de dragón, unas 20 de pelo de unicornio. Pero la varita de Mery no aparecía. Así que el señor fabricante se sentó en el suelo enfrente de Mery y empezó a pensar.

("Ninguna de esas varitas ha destrozado mi tienda, de hecho ninguna ha hecho muestra alguna de magia. Lo entendería si fuera un squib. Pero esta niña emana poder por todo su cuerpo. No lo entiendo a que no tengo ninguna varita para ella. No puede ser tiene que haber alguna. No me queda de otra que utilizar otros ingredientes, haber que tengo por allí adentro.")

Ahora regreso muchachita, eres muy difícil de contentar, pero tengo una idea.—cogiendo el mismo la Cintra métrica y volviendo a medir el brazo de Mery se fue hacia su taller, tres cuartos de hora más tarde apareció con cuatro varitas distintas.—Esta varita —dijo tendiéndole la primera—, su núcleo esta hecho de lagrimas de fénix, junto con nervio de corazón de dragón, cenizas de pelo de unicornio. Es flexible, delicada y muy poderosa. Su madera es de Abedul

La primera varita si hizo muestras de poder, haciendo explotar medio mostrador, — ups lo siento dijo Mery —

Esa no es, seguro. Ahora prueba esta – dijo tendiéndole la segunda varita – contiene una pluma de fénix y polvo del cabello de un unicornio rey y dos lagrimas de un bola de fuego china, no es muy flexible, pero si muy buena para encantamientos y bonita, su madera es de parra.

Si con la primera izo volar medio mostrador, con esta, incendio el otro medio del mostrador. Tanto Ollivander como Ginny reaccionaron a la vez levantando sus varitas y apagando el fuego.

Sin comentarios pasemos a la siguiente, esta hecha de nervio de dragón, con polvo de pluma de fénix y lagrimas de un unicornio joven, su madera es de Roble, flexible, bonita y elástica.

Esta no izo una demostración de poder tan grande pero si hizo que todos los objetos de la tiendan levitaran incluido las personas, Ollivander enseguida le arrebato la varita de las manos produciendo que todo lo que estaba levitando cayera al suelo. Pobre Héctor izo de cojín humando cuando se le cayo encima el señor Ollivander, y un montón de cajas de varitas.

Y la ultima combinación esta varita es elástica, flexible, buena en encantamientos y transformaciones, su madera es de roble y sus núcleo esta hecho de tres componentes muy delicados y difíciles de trabajar, a si que señorita esta varita tendrá mucho temperamento y más poder de lo que pueda llegar a imaginar. Su contenido es de lágrimas de fénix, lagrimas de unicornio, combinado con el nervio de un cola cuerno húngaro. Así que agita, pero con cuidado.

Cuando Mery agito de la varita salio una brisa que se sintió por toda la tienda y unas chispas rojas se vieron provenir de la punta de la varita.

Por fin, --dijo el señor Ollivander – cree estas cuatro varitas solo para ti, no creo que pueda venderlas nunca, pero sin duda alguna conseguí una varita especial para alguien muy especial. No hay ninguna bruja como tu Mery, ni tan poderosa, ni tan humilde como tu. Serán siete galeones. — Dijo dirigiendose hacia Ginny,

Seguro que solo quiere siete galeones. – Dijo Ginny.

Seguro querida, seguro. Espero que pasen una agradable tarde. – Respondió Ollivander.

Después de pasarse toda la mañana comprando los útiles y la varita.

Bueno Mery, sigues queriendo aventura o prefieres regresar rápido a casa para poder comer o prefieres que comamos por aquí. – Dijo Ginny.

Quiero llegar rápido a casa para comer, y así poder enseñarle la varita a los tíos y a los abuelos – Dijo Mery.

Pues entonces utilizaremos la red flu.

Después de recorrerse todo el callejón llegaron a la entrada del caldero y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que a la mañana regresaron aquel pequeño patio que llevaba al bar. Después de que Ginny comprara un poco de polvos flu utilizaron la chimenea del bar par poder regresar a casa.

Una vez en casa, Mery empezó a llamar a toda la familia y les mostraba su nueva y espectacular varita. La niña esta tan contenta y tan feliz que no se daba cuenta de lo inquieta y nerviosa que estaba. No cabe decir que todos en la casa alucinaron con los nuevos núcleos que el señor Ollivander hizo para que Mery pudiera tener la varita. Y la cara de susto que tenía Ron y Hermione cuando supieron que poderos podría llegar a ser esa varita y lo peligrosa que podaría llegar a ser Mery con semejante poder.

Nota de la autora:

Supongo que algunos de ustedes, os preguntareis porque Ginny cree que Draco exagera. La magia de Mery es distinta de los demas magos. Cuando Harry ato los poderes de Mery, se equiboco. Porque al ponerle la proteccion de sangre desequilibro la magia de la niña.

Draco pudo percibir la magia de Mery a tanta distancia. Porque esa magia deja un rasto distinto. Saben quando tiran una piedra en el agua los circulos que da. Pues la magia de Mery funciona igual, es como una onda expansiba. En el centro es devastador, pero en los alrededores tambien. Aunque Draco esta convencido de que la causa es del hechizo. Espero haber solucionado alguna duda.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Reviews en potterfics**

**a mi amiga Zafiro, a mi otra amiga Zafiro Potter, a Lils Potter a Pao. **

**Reviews en fanfiction**

 **Seshomaru: /b Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, espero que sigas leiendo porque todavia queda historia por delante. Te pido disculpas por no haver podido actualizar antes. **

** Dejen Reviews por favor. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAPITULO 10: Hogar, dulce hogar._**

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

Buenas, cuanto tiempo sin saber de vosotros ;) cuando empecé a escribir esta historia cometí un gravísimo error. En el primer capitulo me olvide de introducir a los amigos de Mery. Dos grandes amigos y un acoplado. Hable del acoplado pero no de los amigos. Y_Y lo siento. Otro de mis errores es que no comente que Ginny le cambio el color de los ojos a Mery para evitar que la pudieran reconocer por lo tanto Mery tiene los ojos azul cielo, muy parecidos a los de Ron. Y ahora os dejo que podáis leer. Un beso y asta pronto.

* * *

  
'-son diálogos como todo el mundo sabe  
("esto serán pensamientos")  
/** Esto serán comentarios de la autora */  
== Ruidos==  


* * *

  
**CAPITULO 10: Hogar, dulce hogar.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**12 de Agosto -Cerca del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole. -18:30 AM**

********************************************************************************************************************************************

/** Ultimo apartado del capitulo 9*/

Una vez en casa, la pequeña llamó a toda la familia y les mostró su nueva varita. Mery estaba tan inquieta y emocionada, que lo único que hacia era hablar, hablar y dije hablar. No cabe decir que todos en la casa, se sorprendieron de los nuevos núcleos, que el señor Ollivander, había creado. Pero lo mejor, fueron las caras de los padrinos, no por lo poderosa que era la varita sino por lo peligrosa que podía ser en manos inexpertas.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Héctor, pasaron el resto de la tarde en el jardín. Montaron una de terracita. Trajeron una gran jarra de jugo de calabaza, bien fría y unas galletitas.

Empezaron hablando de cosas tribales, sin importancia, pero bien entrada la tarde, los tres discutían sobre decirle al resto de la familia, lo que sabían de Harry.

'- Chicas…, — Dijo Ron— he pensado que los demás también deberían saber sobre las investigaciones que hemos hecho.  
'- Si, tienes razón —Respondió Hermione - pero, no es algo que podamos enviar por lechuza.  
'- Perdonad por inmiscuirme, pero… de que estáis hablando. -Dijo Héctor.  
'- Te acuerdas de ese viaje que iba hacer yo—Respondió Gin.  
'- Por supuesto, fue cuando conocí a tu madre, ese monstruo nos ataco y supe que erais brujas. Como para olvidarlo. - Resumió Héctor.

La joven pelirroja le explico por encima, sobre los descubrimientos de Ron y Hermione. Como el pelirrojo, llego al refugio de la montaña, la forma en la que escaparon los ocupantes, los resultados de los análisis y de la visita de Hermione al inventor. También le contó el porque de la conversación que acababan de iniciar.

'- Si nos repartirnos la familia, podríamos quedar antes con ellos. Aunque no se donde quedar con todos, la verdad, sin contar hijos nos vamos a las cuarenta—y—dos personas, así que si contamos hijos…-Ron izo un aspaviento con su mano, insinuando que podían llegar a las cien personas tranquilamente.  
'- Eso de repartirnos la familia esta bien, pero para quedar en un mismo lugar, lo veo difícil. —Complemento Gin.  
'- A menos que…— expreso Herms.  
'- ¡Ni lo sueñes! — Respondieron Gin y Ron cortando abruptamente las palabras de la pelicastaña. La conocían demasiado como para imaginar lo que estaba pensando.  
'- ¡ESA CASA SE CONSTRUYO POR ESE MOTIVO!,… — renegó la castaña levantándose de la silla y moviendo su brazo amenazadoramente, con el dedo índice extendido, apuntando hacia ellos como si fuera una varita. — ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGASIS CON TONTERIAS!

La pelicastaña fue aflojando su voz hasta ser casi un susurro, dejándose caer en la silla pesadamente. Su mirada triste y su rostro sombrío, definían perfectamente que a ella también le afectaría llegar a esa casa sin Harry.

'- No querer ir al refugio, por unos buenos y agradables recuerdos es absurdo. — Comentaba Hermione, en un susurro apenas audible—Si Harry estuviera aquí..., —un leve suspiro— con nosotros, no lo permitiría. Él… nos lo echaría en cara…, si fuera necesario nos gritaría, hasta quedarse sin voz. Como izo otras tantas veces.

Los chicos, mejor dicho amigos, recordaba como se enfadarse Harry cuando alguien intentaba omitir sus sentimientos por miedo. El siempre remarcaba que lo primero era la familia y después era lo demás. Por ese mismo motivo, compro un gran solar a las afueras de Londres y construyo una gran casa de campo, con un grandísimo jardín. El resto de la familia se encargo de decorarlo y de amueblarlo. A partir de aquel momento ese lugar se convirtió "en el refugio", el mejor lugar para reunir la gran familia que eran, la gran familia que se consideraban.

Esa familia tan especial y numerosa era el antiguo ED, conocido por el mundo mágico como "los Rebeldes", pero eso es otra historia. El tiempo avanza y ese pequeño grupo de amigos creció. No es que haya nuevos miembros, que de haberlos, hay los. Pero entre esposas e hijos pues podían superar los cien miembros perfectamente.

Ron y Gin se miraban como afirmándose la misma sospecha, "los demás no querrán venir". Mientras Herms se enojaba más, por el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos. Desde que Harry desapareció, la familia se había alejado un poco. Por no decir que se había roto, que parecían viejos conocidos en vez de grandes amigos.

'- Si, si tienes razón, pero será difícil. - afirmo el pelirrojo.  
'- Montáoslo como queráis, pero absolutamente todos tienen que estar ahí. Y si tenéis que hacer, lo mismo que Ron me hizo a mi, lo hacéis. ¿Cuando podríamos realizar la reunión? —Pregunto tajantemente, la pelicastaña.

Recordó aquella noche en la que Ron llegó a la casa de sus padres e hizo que su vida diera un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Un giro inesperado que la hizo salir de su escondite, para enfrentar la dura realidad. Lo mismo le sucedían a los demás, Harry era más que un amigo, era un pilar para todos ellos, al perderlo no supieron como reaccionar y envés de reagruparse y contraatacar, simplemente se dispersaron, como un rebaño de ovejas, sin su guía.

'- Para dentro de quince días estaría bien—Dijo Ron, rompiendo los pensamientos de los demás—Así todos podríamos pedir fiesta unos días.  
'- Bien, claro este punto. Quien avisa a quien.

Siguieron discutiendo, y incluso gritándose un rato más pero al final la cosa quedó así.

Ginny avisaría a Remus y Tonks Lupin, a Luna Lovegood, a Lavander y Terry Boot, a Dennis y Mandy Creevey, y por ultimo a Pavati y Jeremy Stretton.

Mientras Ron se pondría en contacto con Seamus y Susan Finnegan, a Lee y Alicia Jordan, a Neville y Reachel Longbotton, a Michael Corner y Colin Creevey, a Justin Finch-Flechely y a Ernie Macmillan y por ultimó Anthony Goldstein y Lisa Turpin.

Y Hermione se encargo de informar a Zacarias y Hanna Smith, a Anthony y Cho Rickett, a Malcom y Padma Preece, a Marieta y Jason Samuels, a Dean y Natalie Thomas y por ultimo a Draco Black.

Ron les informo que Marieta, Dean, Pavati y Anthony estaban divorciados, pero si sus exparejas quisieran vinieran, no habría ningún problema.

Unas horas más tarde Héctor activo de nuevo el traslador y se marchó a su casa, mientras que Hermione, Ron y Ginny recogieron la terraza y regresaron a la casa ha la hora de cenar. Después de semejante banquete, Ron y Ginny conversaron con los gemelos.

'- George, Fred pueden quedarse un momento por favor queremos explicarles unos detallitos muy importantes.

El resto de la familia se quedo inquieta.

'- Ocurre algo hija -dijo la matriarca Weasley.  
'- No mama, no ocurre nada solo queremos reunir al grupo de amigos para explicarles lo de Harry.  
'- Ha vale. — dijo la matriarca — Venga el resto de la familia la quiero fuera de la cocina. No os quedéis asta demasiado tarde y si discutís como esta tarde, procurar no despertar a toda la casa.

Mientras los gemelos se miraron diciéndose que esa conversación no les iba a gustar demasiado.

'- Lo siento mama, no te preocupes, silenciaremos la sala para no despertar a nadie -respondió Ron  
'- De acuerdo, buenas noches a todos.  
'- Buenas noches — dijeron todos.  
'- Hermione, si te vas ahora te dará tiempo de ir a ver a Samuel. Yo y Ginny podremos convencer nuestros hermanos. No te preocupes.  
'- Gracias Ron, entonces mañana hablamos chicos. -Dijo Hermione cogiendo su bolso y marchando hacia la casa de su novio.  
'- Hermanitos, necesitamos que aviséis a Angelina y a Katie. Así no tendréis que convencerlas vosotros. -Comento Ginny.  
'- Ahora regreso, yo avisare a las dos—Dijo Fred.

Diez minutos más tarde, los seis chicos, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, todos estaban muy serios y callados, parecía una misa de un entierro, que la alegre y risueña cocina de la familia Weasley.

'- Cuando antes empecemos, antes acabaremos. Primero, porque queréis reunir a la familia y segundo que os hace pensar que cambiaremos de opinión, sobre lo que sea que tengáis que contarnos. -Dijo George, con un semblante serio.  
'- Encontré a Harry,… — Ron intento continuar pero primero tuvo que mandar callar a los gemelos. — Como dije encontré a Harry, VIVO -Remarco bien esa ultima palabra -Pero no pude atraparlos. Hermione ha encontrado una forma de rastrear la cama donde Harry reposaba cuando estaba en el hospital.  
'- Queremos reunirá a la familia para explicarlo todo una sola vez, y idear un plan para encontrar a Harry entre todos, si no es posible que se vuelvan a escapar y sea mucho más difícil encontrarlos.—Continuo explicando Ginny.

La cocina queda en silencio otra vez, los gemelos y sus novias estaban procesando la escasa información recibida.

'- Que os hace pensar que no lo han matado. -Dijo Katie.  
'- El que encontremos rastros de sangre reciente, en una de las habitaciones, el que la casa estaba llena de pociones curativas, entre otras muchas cosas. -Explico el menor de los hermanos.  
'- Y decís que queréis reunirnos a todos… Pues la verdad, no se donde y menos para soltar semejante bomba -Continuo Angélica -La prensa se volvería loca si se supiera la noticia.  
'- En el refugio. -Esas tres palabras que dijo Ginny fueron lo suficientemente poderosas para hacer que George se levantara de la silla e intentara salir de la sala, mientras en Fred, Katie y Angélica, les desapareció el color en la piel y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
'- Pues dime otro lugar, donde la prensa no se pueda filtrar y -Remarco Ron—puedan estar unas cien personas, conviviendo durante unos días. Y yo mismo iré hacer la reserva.

George se sentó en una esquina de la cocina, Katie se levanto y se sentó enfrente de su novio.

'- Cariño, que puede pasar si vamos a la casa. Lo único que hay allí son muebles, polvo y un montón de recuerdos—Dijo Katie con una voz melosa y muy dulce, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su novio -Yo quiero ayudar a buscar a Harry, gracias a él, mi familia esta protegida de los ataques de Voldemort, en un lugar seguro que solo los rebeldes conocemos.  
'- No se si pueda soportarlo. Todos allí reunidos, sin Harry.  
'- Por esa misma razón tenemos que ir, para poder encontrarlo.

George lo medito durante unos minutos mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su chica, ella tenia razón aquella casa guardaba un montón de buenos recuerdo,

'- Vale, aceptó. Iremos a esa reunión. -Dijo George, mientras se secaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas  
'- Fred… — Dijo Ginny.  
'- No se…  
'- Iremos — respondió Angelina— cuando tenemos que estar allí.  
'- Queremos reunirnos dentro de dos semanas y quedarnos allí unos días, eso ya lo acordaremos entre todos en la casa. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido y sanar esas heridas, para cuando llegue Harry, no nos sermone mucho.

Unas tímidas risas se oyeron en la sala dándole un toque un poco más calido al asunto. Continuaron hablando un poco más sobre asuntos no tan dolorosos, las dos muchachas se retiraron a sus casas y los demás se fueron acosar. Al día siguiente, tendrían que convencer a mucha más gente, para poder reunirse al fin en el refugio.

Al día siguiente Ron, Ginny y Hermione estuvieron hablando con la resta de la familia, algunos accedieron rápidamente, otros en cambio tuvieron que discutir para poder lograr el cometido. Ginny tuvo un par de peleas. Mientras que Herms, no tuvo que gritar ni que pelear, simplemente utilizo la psicología muggle para hacer entrar en razón a sus hermanos. Ron les explico la reacción que tuvo Neville y el único capaz de hacerlo razonar fue el hijo mayor, de los Longbotton.

toc, toc

'- Yo abro. — se oyó la voz de un niño. — Hola, tío Ron.  
'- Hola enano, esta tu papa.  
'- Si, esta en la cocina. Que me trajiste ranas de chocolate. — dijo el niño muy risueño.  
'- No cariño, la tienda estaba cerrada, pero la próxima vez te traigo. Marc llévate tus hermanos arriba a jugar por favor.  
'- Pasa algo tío Ron. — pregunto el hijo mayor de los Longbotton.  
'- No tranquilo — respondió Ron con una sonrisa triste.

El hijo mayor de Neville, era el ahijado de Harry cursaba su sexto año en el colegio. Era alto y delgado sus ojos color azul cielo, su cabello era castaño, como el de su madre y su cara alargada. Su hermano Andriu era una fotocopia de Neville, con el pelo castaño, ojos color marrón, bajito y con cara redonda cursaba su segundo año. Mientras el hijo menor de los Longbotton era el ahijado de Ron, su pelo es castaño claro, sus ojos son azul verdoso y su carita era alargada, tenia nueve años.

Ron se fue hacia la cocina, no sin antes besar a los tres niños que jugaban en el salón. Marc no rechisto y recogiendo los juégueles se fueron al piso de arriba. Mientras, en la cocina, Ron saludaba a Reachel y a Neville.

'- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos forastero… — dijo Neville sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.  
'- Voy a ir al grano Neville, vamos a reunir a la familia, en el Refugio. Te quiero a ti a tu esposa y los niños dentro de quince días en la casa.  
'- Que…. Pero que cojones dices - dijo Neville levantándose de la silla y encarando a Ron.  
'- Lo que as oído, Longbotton, encontré a Harry y necesito de todos en la casa.  
'- Eres gilipollas o lo haces ver. — Dijo Neville - Bienes sueltas la bomba y me tengo que quedar tan tranquilo y aceptar.  
'- Neville, déjale explicar. - Dijo la esposa de Neville  
'- Déjalo Reachel - Respondió Ron - Vendréis, quiera tú marido o no.  
'- He dicho que NO - Grito el padre de familia, golpeando la mesa con uno de sus puños. - TU NO SAVES LO MAL QUE LO HA PASADO MI HIJO…  
'- Maldita sea Longbotton, HARRY SIGUE VIVO, Y TE NECESITO EN LA CASA…

PUMM

La puerta de la cocina de los Longbotton se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Marcus con la cara surcada de lágrimas, y una profunda mirada triste.

'- Si mi papa no quiere ir a la casa. Me da igual. Yo, si que iré, quiero saber que le paso y quiero ayudar a recuperarlo.  
'- Marcus… - dijo su padre  
'- NOOOOO, — Grito con voz desgarrada - He dicho que quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber que le paso a mi padrino. Me acuerdo de él. Del olor de su colonia, su forma de reír, escandalosa pero a la vez era contagiosa, su forma de explicar los cuentos, los montones de golosinas y regalos que me traía…

Unos leves segundos de silencio y Marcus dijo las palabras mágicas. Las palabras que hicieron entender la importancia de estar en ese lugar.

'- Quiero estar con él - Dijo Marcus, con su cara plagada de lagrimas — al igual que mis hermanos pueden estar con sus padrinos. Papa, quiero ir, quiero saber que va a pasar, quiero ayudar. Pero lo que más deseo es recuperarlo.  
'- Marcus… - La cocina se quedo en silencio menos por los sollozos del muchacho, Neville soltó un suspiro de resignación--Iremos…, averiguaremos que paso y lo recuperaremos.

Neville se acerco a su hijo mayor y lo abrazo, mientras este lloraba silenciosamente en el pecho de su padre. Girando lentamente la cabeza miro a Ron y le dijo:

'- ¿Estas seguro al cien por cien de lo que has dicho?  
'- Pondría mis manos en el fuego y este no me quemaría Neville. Yo jamás mentiría sobre un asunto tan delicado. — Respondió Ron, con su voz ahogada y su mirada triste.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**27 de Agosto - A las afueras de Londres. "El Refugio"-9:30 AM **

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
En frente de una verja muy bien cuidada se empezaba a reunir un gran grupo de personas, con niños de todas las edades, maridos, esposas, novias y novios. Todos estaban habando, los que no, se estaban saludando, estaban explicándose viejas anéctodas, mientras los niños jugaban entre ellos. Mientras llegaban los últimos.

CRACKKCRACKKCRACKK

'- Bueno creo que ya estamos todos, creéis necesario pasar lista. - Dijo Seamos.  
'- Serás burro, que te crees que estamos en Hogwarts todavía o que - Se oía una voz burlona des del fondo de la multitud.  
'- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Draco?—Pregunto Hermione  
'- Pues…—Decía Neville mientras miraban a su alrededor—va ha ser que no, hey Draquito, estas por aquí… responde—Dijo en forma de burla y voz afeminada,… silencio—Pues no esta.  
'- Desgraciado, cuando lo pille le arranco los higadillos, se va a enterar ese calzonazos—Se quejo Hermione.  
'- Haber panda de holgazanes que cojones hacéis en la calle cuando podéis estar dentro de la casa—Dijo Ron.

Nadie respondió, pero todos sabían la respuesta, simplemente no podían, les dolía demasiado. La razón, faltaba la persona más importante. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, pero, ellos todavía no lo sabían. Poco a poco fueron cruzando esa verja tan magnifica, los niños corrían por el jardín hacia la casa, mientras los adultos mas rezagados miraban todo con nostalgia.

Una vez en la gran recibidor de la casa Hermione se subió sobre los escalones que daban a los pisos superiores. Con un hechizo sonorus, amplifico su voz.

'- Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí. La casa esta hecha un desastre, demasiado tiempo sin venir a limpiar—Se oyeron unas débiles risitas, mientras otros sonreían nostálgicamente—Bueno todos nos acordamos de nuestras antiguas habitaciones, pero todos estaremos de acuerdo en hacer nuevas reparticiones…  
'- Hey come libros que de eso ya nos dimos cuenta.  
'- Imbécil, como decía,…  
'- ¿Quien se quedara la habitación de Tío Harry? - Silencio.  
'- Nadie, cariño. Esa habitación se cerrara y cuando tío Harry regrese seguirá siendo su habitación...—Otro silencio invadió la casa pero esta vez era un silencio incomodo—Como iba diciendo, haremos nuevas reparticiones, luego un grupo de doce ira hacer la compra, para los días que nos quedemos, que por ciento lo tenemos que discutir todavía. Mientras el resto nos encargaremos de la limpieza…

Todos conocemos a Hermione, es la chica organizada y lista de siempre, así que siguió hablando hasta dejar a los más pequeños medio dormidos a los pies de las escaleras o en los brazos de sus padres. Y mientras ellos deciden los días que se iban a quedar y en que habitaciones dormirán, yo les explico la estructura de la casa.

El refugio tenia la forma de una antigua casa colonial. Consistía de un sótano enorme, tres pisos y el ático.

La planta principal estaba compuesta de un recibidor, un gran salón, un baño mediano, del estilo de los grandes supermercados, con wc y unas picas para lavarse las manos. Una sala de juegos, una pequeña guardería, un gran comedor y una gran cocina. El recibidor tiene una escalera de reyes. Su estructura se iniciaban con 4 escalones, luego tenia un pequeño replano, donde tanto a la derecha como en la izquierda podríamos encontrar con la continuación de la escalera para acceder a los pisos superiores.

En el primer piso estaba las veintitrés habitaciones de matrimonio, cada una de estas habitaciones consistía de una cama de matrimonio, sus mesitas de noche, un armario y un pequeño baño para cada habitación. Cada habitación tenía una estructura distinta y sus colores o adornos eran a gusto de cada propietario. Los solterones también disponían de una habitación de matrimonio.

En el segundo y tercer piso estaba distribuido de la misma forma, tenia un gran baño comunitario dividido en chicas y chicos, las habitaciones podían ser dobles o individuales, cada habitación tenia su camita, su mesilla i un armario. Eso era lo básico pero cada ocupante podía añadir, quitar o decorar como más le gustara, como era el caso de la habitación de Harry, entre otras, por supuesto.

Tanto el sótano como el ático, estaban restringidos, los niños no tenían acceso ninguno. El sótano estaba dividido en diferentes secciones, una gran sala de entrenamiento, un gran laboratorio, para realizar las pociones, una extensísima biblioteca con volúmenes de magia tanto blanca como oscura, sus ejemplares eran de los más antiguos. El ático constaba de una sala de reuniones, donde se reunían todos los miembros de la antigua ED.

Para medio día todo estaba organizado, mientras un grupo de 12, habían realizado las compras. El resto había limpiado la casa, menos los niños que se les permitió jugar por el jardín.

Como quedaban cuatro días para el inicio de las clases. Decidieron quedarse allí para poder aprovechar máximo el tiempo posible. Si en el caso, la busque de Harry no avanzara lo suficiente alargarían el periodo de convivencia tanto como hiciera falta.

Una habían realizado las tareas domesticas, organizaron los equipajes y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una comida familiar. Una vez terminaron se dirigieron al ático para empezar con la reunión.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**27 de Agosto - A las afueras de Londres. "El Refugio"-15:30 AM - "Hora de la reunión."-**

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Una vez todos hubieron tomado asiento, Hermione, empezó a repartir expedientes mientras que les explicaba.

'- Este primer expediente que les estoy dando es de la primera investigación que hizo el ministerio, la segunda investigación que ser realizo será el siguiente expediente. Luego vendrá el expediente que elaboro Ron cuando encontró a Harry. El siguiente es el expediente que elabore una vez concluí mis investigaciones y el ultimo es el expediente que ha elaborado Ginny par informarnos de donde recolector los datos respecto a la localización de Harry.  
'- En total tenéis que tener 5 expedientes, cada expediente tiene un color distinto. Como siempre hay papel para apuntar las preguntas que nos haréis después de exponer toda la información. Alguna pregunta - explico Ron.  
'- Si, —dijo Dean—que te calles y empieces con los que nos interesa.

Todos echaron a reír mientras Ron ponía cara de… "ole, que listo el niño". Ron empezó a explicar los resultados del primer expedientes que elaboro el ministerio, que trataba del posible sospechoso. Después de exponer, preguntar y debatir sobre la escasa información, que tenia los documentos, todos coincidieron, que ese mortífago era un enviado para matar a Harry, pero que se quedo en el mero intento, alguien se llevo a Harry antes del intento de asesinato.

Ginny expuso el segundo expediente que trataba sobre la seguridad de San Mungo, la investigación personal de los médicos, enfermeras i aurors que tenían acceso a la habitación del paciente.

Hermione expuso el expediente elaborado por Ron y consecutivamente el elaborado por ella sobre el refugio de montaña, y la información obtenida del propio inventor. Por ultimo Ginny expuso como y de donde saco toda la información y como había deducido todos los posibles lugares donde habían llevado a Harry.

Después de más de tres horas todos estaban motivados para remover piedra por piedra hasta encontrarlo. No solo sabían que estaba vivo, sino que tenían todas las pistas y medios para poder encontrar a Harry y traerlo de vuelta. En el ambiente se respiraba esperanza y todos coincidieron que pasarían en el refugio mucho más de cuatro días.

El ático aparte de tener una enorme mesa y sillas comodísimas, también tenia toda una pared llena de fotografías de los expedientes, hojas con información importante, una posible lista de sospechosos. En otra zona de la pared, había nombre de pociones, medicamentos muggles, entre otros utensilios que utilizaron para curar a Harry. En otra zona había toda una lista de plantas con propiedades medicinales y curativas.

En la pared contigua había un gran mapa de Inglaterra, Francia y Dinamarca, con chinchetas rojas marcaban posibles lugares y con chinchetas verdes se había marcado los lugares visitados por algún miembro del ED. En azul estaba las posibles rutas utilizadas por el enemigo, sin descartar la aparición, y los trasladores, que posiblemente utilizo el secuestrador para moverse. Toda esta información había estado recolectada de los expedientes. Hermione había verificado algunos de los lugares con información que salía de su varita al haber realizado el hechizo que le dijera el inventor, para poder localizar la cama donde teóricamente aun reposaba Harry.

En la pared contraria donde estaban todas las anotaciones había un pensadero con una gran variedad de memorias recolectadas por todos. En ellas, salían lugares visitados, conversaciones, edificios, algún que otro sospechoso, entre muchas más cosas. Estas memorias se proyectaban en la pared sucesivamente para poder encontrar la pieza que les faltaba. Pero esa pieza aun no estaba disponible, ya que dos de los integrantes del grupo no habían dicho todo lo que sabían.

Dean informo que el como medico se encargaría de averiguar las propiedades de los medicamentos y otras pociones. Marieta se dedicaba a fabricar pociones para una empresa pocionista, así que podría reproducir las pociones que fueran necesarias a partir de pequeñas muestras. Neville haría lo mismo pero con las plantas y mejunjes realizados a partir de ellas. Así cada uno de los integrantes del antiguo equipo, escogió la tarea que mejor sabia realizar.

Así pasaron los días, cada noche todos ser reunían de nuevo en el ático, para contrastar la nueva información que habían podido recolectado durante el día.

En la casa era un ir y venir, los niños se dedicaban a jugar, y los que no eran parte del grupo del antiguo ED se dedicaban a cuidar de los más pequeños, a cocinar, limpiar y comprar lo necesario y por supuesto preguntar cada dos por tres si había alguna novedad.

La ultima noche para los niños en la casa paso algo fuera de lo común. Mery tuvo una premonición, mejor dicho recordó la premonición que le envío a su padre. Todos estaban en el comedor terminando la cena habando de cosas triviales. Cuando…

'- Mama, ya termine puedo ir a jugar a la sala—Dijo Mery Ann.  
'- Si pero primero recoge tus trastes.  
'- Simm, mami - dijo la pequeña mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre.

Cuando la pequeña estaba a mitad de camino se paro, los trastes que llevaba en las manos cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo llamando la atención de todos. Ginny y Ron notaron como la magia de la pequeña se estaba descontrolando, todo empezaba a levitar, los vidrios empezaban a romperse y todo lo demás empezaba a temblar.

'- Cariño que te pasa, que ocurre…  
'- Es mi culpa…  
'- Mi vida que dices…  
'- Él, él no esta entre nosotros porque le pedí que me salvara la vida. Le pedí que no me dejara en esa absoluta oscuridad.  
'- Mi niña, no digas eso él…  
'- Me duele el corazón mama  
'- Ron un escudo burbuja rápido…  
'- AHHHHHHH

Mery profirió un grito de dolor, todo lo que estaba dentro del espectacular escudo que había realizado Ron, con un simple movimiento de su mano, estaba siendo roto, todos esos pedacitos estaban levitando alrededor de las únicas personas que había dentro de la cúpula, Ginny protegía a Mery entre sus brazos e intentaba estabilizar su magia. Mientras Ginny recibía pequeños cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo. El ataque de Mery duro poco, pero lo suficiente para debilitar el escudo y agotar considerablemente a Ron y a Ginny. Mery en cambio dormía entre sollozos entre los brazos de su madre.

Pero después de esto los ahijados de Harry se las apañaron para robar un par de varitas e intentar escapar escaleras arriba. Pero Neville que había visto como su hijo le robaba la varita a su madre, reclamo a los muchachos.

'- Que creen que van hacer con esas varitas niños. Y tú, Marcus, te vas a quedar castigado una buena temporada—Dijo Neville.  
'- Me da igual papa, necesito la varita para abrir la habitación de mi padrino, limpiarla y dejar que Mery duerma en ella—respondió, serio pero con sinceridad.  
'- Así, podrá conocer mejor a nuestro padrino y se dará cuenta de que por mucho que ella diga, él lo hubiera echo igualmente, el la hubiera salvado, sin pedir nada a cambio—Respondió el hijo mayor de Remus.

Todos se quedaron serios, por la decisión y el convencimiento que procesaban los niños. Los adultos habían preferido cerrar la habitación para evitar que los niños se pelearan por ella y ahora venían sus hijos y les mostraban que eran más adultos de lo que parecían. Neville se puso de pie le dio un coscorrón a su hijo y subió escaleras arriba. Con un par de hechizos la habitación estaba limpia y aireada, pero aun así se podía notar el aroma característico de Harry.

No cabe decir que cuando Mery despertó, al día siguiente, rodeada de ese olor tan peculiar y dedujo en que habitación estaba. Fue la niña más feliz del mundo. Quizás no conocía aun a su padre, pero sabia como podría ser físicamente y como sonaba su voz, por el hechizo de protección. Pero ahora se sentía mucho más unida a él al saber como era su perfume. Mery dio una vuelta por la habitación. Había una cama de matrimonio adorselada, las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías, de todas las personas a las que consideraba su familia, su escritorio estaba repleto de novelas muggles y en las estanterías había libros sobres aurologia y defensa. Mery sentía que le habían dado un regalo antes de navidad.

'- Hola, como te sientes mi niña.  
'- Mucho mejor mama. De quien fue la idea.  
'- De tus primos, robaron un par de varitas par limpiar la habitación. Y para navidades estarán castigados dos días por tal osadía.  
'- Lo siento mama…  
'- No pasa nada, dúchate, vístete y baja a desayunar que tenemos que marcharnos para Hogwarts.  
'- Marchando—Grito la pequeña Potter, dándole un beso a su madre y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

**1 de Septiembre - Anden 9 ¾ - 10:10 AM**

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
La mañana paso volando, todos corrían por el refugio de arriba a abajo. Que me dejare un libro, me olvidare la túnica, que si ha perdido la varita, que si no encuentra la mascota…

El medio de transporte elegido par poder llevar a los niños a King's Cross fueron los trasladores. Solo se desplazarían los niños que tenían que ir al colegio y los padres para acompañarlos, así el resto podría seguir con sus investigaciones.

A las diez empunto se activo el primer traslador hacia la estación King's Cross y unos minutos más tarde se activo el segundo traslador. No aparecieron directamente en la estación si no en un callejo muy cercano, una vez todos estuvieron reunidos partieron rumbo a King's Cross.

Una vez llegaron delante de la entrada Mery miro fascinada como los mayores iban caminado sin miedo alguno entre el anden 9 y 10, cruzando a si la entrada secreta que daba acceso al tren. En el anden 9 ¾ no había mucha gente todavía, así que pudieron escoger tranquilamente que compartimientos querían ocupar.

Los padres iban acomodando los baúles y dando las ultimas indicaciones a sus hijos. Lo típico que te dice un padre, pórtate bien, estudia mucho, no te busques problemas, entre otros consejos por supuesto.

Mery hablaba tranquilamente con sus primos cuando alguien le tapo los ojos. La chica empezó tocando las manos e intentando averiguar quien podría ser, una vez llego al rostro de susodicha persona Mery grito de emoción.

'- Nicole, que haces aquí—dijo la ojiazul mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga.  
'- Quedras decir, que hacemos aquí - dijo un muchacho de la misma edad que Mery.  
'- Eric—Volvió a gritar, lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho. —Que alegría veros por aquí, también sois magos?  
'- Por supuesto—dijeron al unison

Tanto Nicole como Eric le contaron como habían recibido su carta y como habían concedido el mismo día de comprar el material acompañado de un muchacho pelirrojo. Mery presento a su familia, y Nicole y Eric se abrazaron a Ron reconociendo el profesor que los había llevado a comprar el material para el colegio. Mery les explico que ella venia de familia de magos pero como estaban en guerra prefirieron mantenerla en un lugar seguro. Mery no quiso contarles quien era su padre por miedo a que alguien indebido se enterara. Poco a poco fue llegando la hora de la partida y los muchachos se subieron al tren.

Nicole era una chica coqueta y presumida, su mayor virtud, era que podría guardad el mayor secreto del mundo, sin estar tentada a contarlo. Su cabello largo, era de un color castaño, sus ojos eran marrones con un tono miel. En su rostro siempre brillaba una gran sonrisa; pero, como era hija única, tendía a ser un tanto malcriada, excepto claro, cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Eric tenía el pelo cortito, siempre de punta, haciéndolo semejante a un especie erizo. Sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, mirarlo directamente a los ojos era como mirar a un pozo azul sin fondo. Era un chico muy tranquilo, alegre y atento, no como el típico chico despistado y egocéntrico. Sabía leer entre líneas y siempre que Mery estaba triste era él quien le brindaba apoyo y esperanza.

Mery, Eric, Nicole, Edjar y Rodolfo Lupin entraron en el mismo vagón. La resta de chicos tomaron otros vagones, para poder estar con sus amigos. El tren empezó a moverse poco a poco y así empezó a ganar velocidad. El viaje se hizo relativamente corto, entre imaginarse como seria el colegio y las clases, jugar al snape explosivo, comprar dulces y pastel de calabaza a la señora del carrito, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban fuera del tren y dirigiéndose hacia un hombre altísimo que gritaba.

'- Por favor, los del primer años vengan con migo, Por favor, que nadie quede rezagado—Gritaba un hombre que debía medir unos dos metros.  
'- Es normal que sea tan grande—Dijo Eric algo cohibido.  
'- No se—dijo Nicole, pero será mejor que le sigamos.

Hagrid guió a los nuevos alumnos por un pequeño camino asta la orilla del lago después de ayudar a subir a los niños en las barquitas, se subió en las ultima que quedaba y con un pequeño toque de su varita, todas emprendieron rumbo a Hogwarts.

Todos miraban asombrados a pesar de ser una noche clara no había luna y todo se veía muy oscuro y tenebroso, pero pronto todo ese miedo fue substituido por una enorme ovación al ver un espectacular castillo con todas las luces encendidas, pronto vieron como un haz de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos, pero de pronto paro encima de una de las barcas y se poso sobre ella mirando muy intensamente a cuatro de los integrantes.

'- jajajjaaja, Chicos tengo el honor de presentarles a Fawkes, el fénix del Director Albus Dumbledore. Que haces aquí muchacho te envió el director—Pregunto el guarda bosques.

El fénix miro a Hagrid y canto una melodía que Mery conocía muy bien, miro a Fawkes y también tatareo la canción. El fénix hizo contacto visual con la niña, le hizo una reverencia y partió rumbo al colegio. Hagrid se extraño del comportamiento del fénix pero no le dio importancia.

'- Mery—Dio Nicole—como es que sabias que canción estaba cantando el fénix.  
'- Me la cantaba mi madre cuando era pequeña y tenia pesadillas—Dijo la peliazabache.

Una vez llegaron al colegio Mery noto una fuerte vibración mágica por todo el castillo, se quedo sorprendida de lo poderoso que era el lugar. Los niños fueron guiados por Hagrid asta la entrada del gran salón.

'- Chicos os tengo que dejar ahora vendrá la subdirectora para llevarlos para la selección de casa—Comento Hagrid, pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos que Minerva McGonogall ya estaba con ellos.  
'- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts—Dijo la subdirectora muy seria y estricta—Por favor, síganme.

Con un simple movimiento de mano las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, dejando entrar a los chicos de primer año. Todos entraron muy asustadizos, y fueron colocados justo en frete de la mesa de profesores.

'- Ahora les iré nombrando vendrán asta este taburete, y les colocare este sombrero. Por favor estén atentos. Pero primero oigamos lo que nos tiene de dejar el sombrero seleccionador.  
'- Bienvenidos de nuevo nuevos y antiguos alumnos, este año será especial, no les voy a cantar una canción, pero si les diré que el fin de la guerra se acerca y la felicidad llegará para todos nosotros. Tengo muchos siglos de vejez, pero nunca he notado tanta energía mágica acumulada un este lugar, como la estoy percibiendo hoy. Este años muchos secretos serán rebelados y por fin se podrá romper ese pacto de silencio que tanto daño esta causando. Pero mi función aquí es escoger, quien de vosotros estará en las casa que hay en Hogwards, Gryffindor, para los valientes, Hufflepuff para los justos y leales, Ravenclaw para que tienen una mente dispuesta y Slytherin para los astutos.

La profesora empezó a nombrar a niños y más niños que fueron seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador iban gritando la casa donde pertenecían.

'- Deep, Eric Tomson—Grito la Profesoras McGonogall.

Eric se sentó en el taburete y miraba a sus amigos, mientras la profesora le ponía el sombrero.

'- Mmmm, interesante, sabes eres un chico muy poderoso por lo joven que eres, valiente, leal, astuto y muy inteligente. Pero lo mejor de ti es el gran corazón que tienes por esa razón iras a Gryffindor.

Toda la mesa salto en aplausos y gritos de ovación, ya tenemos un griffindor mas, se oiga gritar a algún que otro alumno. La selección prosiguió hasta llegar a Nicole

'- Hackman, Nicole—Dijo Minerva, Nicole también fue muy segura de si misma y tomo asiento entonces oyó al sobrero hablarle.  
'- Pero que tenemos aquí, otra gran estudiante, tienes ganas de aprender mucho, eres leal, un poco avara para los demás, pero no para tus amigos, pero lo que mas resalta en ti es tu poder y tu valentía. Por lo tanto iras a Gryffindor.

La profesora de Transformaciones siguió con la larga lista de estudiantes asta detenerse en el nombre de otro niño

'- Li, Josua Harry… Li, Josua Harry—Volvió a gritar la profesora, mientras de entre los estudiantes se veía una mano dando saltitos he intentando llegar donde la subdirectora lo reclamaba. Una vez sentado y con el sombrero la selección prosiguió  
'- No puede ser, sabes de quien eres pariente… No, no lo sabes y yo no soy nadie para informarte pero de todas maneras te diré que dos familiares tuyos estudiaron en Hogwarts, fueron grandes magos, con talentosas notas, cada uno logro meritos que nadie había superado o alcanzado en años. Espero que sigas sus pasos muchacho, ja que en poder y valentía no te faltara por lo tanto serás como ellos un Gryffindor.

La lista siguió y pronto llego a la W donde los primos Weasley esperaban impacientes para saber a que casa irían.

'- Weasley, Edjar Arthur - Informó McGonogall.  
'- Mmm, un Weasley más, no se porque me molesto en seleccionaros todos sois leales y poderosos por lo tanto Gryffindor.

La selección de Edjar fue muy rápida a diferencia de los demás chicos pero por fin llego el turno de Mery Ann.

'- Weasley, Mery Ann—Grito la profesora. La ojiazul avanzo sin pudor se sentó en el asiento y espero a que gritaran la casa.  
'- …Por las barbas de Merlín, eres una Potter…--Mery perdió totalmente el color de su piel, pero no dijo nada para que el sombrero siguiera hablando--…No te preocupes muchacha tu secreto estar a salvo contigo. Tienes un grandioso don Mery, un pode que pocos han tenido y muchos deseado, no lo desperdicies chiquilla, utilízalo tan bien como lo hizo tu padre. Pero empecemos con la selección. Eres tan inteligente como tu abuela Lily, tan audaz y astuta como lo fue tu abuelo James, Valiente y leal como todos los Weasley's y un corazón tan puro como el de tu padre por lo tanto serás como ellos una Gryffindor—Grito por fin el sombrero

La mesa de Gryffindor que estaba llena de familia, ya fueran Weasley's o hijos de los miembros del antiguo ED, gritaban y aplaudían con gran fervor por tener un miembro más. La selección prosiguió unos quince minutos más y una vez terminada…

'- Bienvenidos un años más. Este año será especial, pero no por los motivos, que nuestro querido sombrero nos dijo, sino por un campeonato que ser llevara a cabo aquí en el colegio. Seis colegios vendrán a finales de Octubre para participar en tal evento. El campeonato se llevara a cabo en duelos, con magia sin varita, magia antigua, entre otros. Todos los alumnos a partir de tercero podrán participar. También he de informarlos que tendremos cuatro bailes de gala preparados para este año—Una gran alboroto se formo en el comedor, una vez acabada la emoción, por parte de algunos, continuo el discurso—Estos bailes serán informados en su respectivo momento y por ahora a cenar.—Con un movimiento de manos la comida apareció en la mesa.  
'- Josua, que haces aquí—Pregunto Nicole.  
'- Soy hijo de una bruja y mi padre tenía unos tíos y un primo que eran magos. Y vosotros que hacéis aquí—Termino preguntando el muchacho.  
'- Yo soy hija de magos, tanto mi mama como mi papa eran magos. Ellos tienen el don magico, pero no provienen de familias magicas—Explico Mery.

La cena transcurrió tranquila pocos se percataron que los profesores que faltaban ya estaban sentados y cenado. Mery presento a Josua a su familia. Mientras los muchachos hablaban tranquilamente.

En una habitación algo alejada había un hombre ojiverde que comía su cena acompañado de un fénix.

'- Entonces Fawkes es tan hermosa como su madre—Preguntaba el muchacho a la ave. Este movía su cabeza afirmativamente—Seguro que es muy inteligente como su madre. Gracias por bloquear su magia, amigo. Sino en un par de meses ella sabría que estoy aquí y no quiero que me vea tan hecho mierda. Lo entiendes verdad—El fénix dejo sonar unas notas muy melancólicas, dándole la razón a Harry—Solo espero que lo entienda, y que me perdone—Dijo mirando hacia la ventana y ver esa noche estrellada.

Una vez terminada la cena, el profesor continúo su discurso.

'- Todos sabéis, que el bosque prohibido esta prohibido. El conserje tiene una lista de productos que son "ilegales"—dijo el director remarcando con los dedos unas invisibles comillas—Pero para resumir cualquier producto de Zonkos o Sortilegios Weasley están prohibidos. No se puede hacer magia por los pasillos. Y dicho esto les presento a los nuevos profesores. Para la clase de Encantamientos y magia sin varita tenemos al señor Ron Weasley—Aplausos mientras Ron se ponía de pie saludaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza y tomaba asiento nuevamente.—La clase de historia de la magia y magia elemental la impartirá Hermione Granger—La pelicastaña hizo los mismo que Ron.—Para estudios muggles y magia antigua la profesora sera Ginebra Weasley—Otro grupo de aplauso—Este año debido a la competición tendremos uno de los mejores medimago de San Murgos el señor Draco Black—Otro grupo de aplausos—Y dicho todo esto buenas noches y que descanses.

Los nuevos integrantes fueron llevados por los perfectos y premios anuales asta la sala común. Una vez allí y después de decir la contraseña a la señora gorda fueron entrando a la sala común donde tuvieron las primeras indicaciones. Como trucos para no perderse en el colegio, donde estaban las habitaciones y todas sus pertenencias. A quien tenían que acudir si tenían problemas, entre otros.

Después de unos minutos casi todos los alumnos subieron a sus habitaciones exceptuando cinco alumnos, Nicole, Mery, Eric, Edjar y Josua se sentaron en los sofás cerca del fuego hablando sobre como les había ido el verano y que les había dicho y contado el sombrero seleccionador.

** /**FIN DEL CAPITULO**/ **

* * *

**NOTA AUTORA: Aquí les dejo las parejas:  
Matrimonios:**  
Remus y Tonks Lupin,  
Lavander y Terry Boot,  
Dennis y Mandy Creevey,  
Seamus y Susan Finnigan,  
Lee y Alicea Jordan,  
Neville y Reachel Longbotton,  
Zacarias y Hanna Smith,  
Anthony y Cho Rickett,  
Malcom y Patma Preece,

**Divorciados/as:**  
Marieta y Jason Samuels,  
Dean y Natalie Thomas,  
Pavati y Jeremy Stretton,  
Anthony Goldstein y Lisa Turpin.

**Novios/as: **  
Michael Corner y Colin Creevey,  
Fred Weasley y Angelina Johnson,  
George Weasley y Katiel Bell,  
Draco Black y Julia Costas,  
Ron Weasley y Rosalin Dzou,  
Hermione Granger y Samuel Tiverez.

**Solterones/as:**  
Luna Lovegood,  
Justin Finch—Flechely,  
Ernie Macmillan. /ul  
A Ginny Weasley no la classifico, más adelante sabreis porque ;)  
hr/hr

Pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo:

*******************************************************************************************************************  
 '- Papa, papa - empezó a gritar la pequeña peliazabache - mama, papa esta aquí.

FELICES FIESTAS Y HASTA PRONTISSIMO.

Gracias por sus reviews  


* * *

** ˜_˜ Dejen Reviews por favor. **


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

–son diálogos como todo el mundo sabe

("esto serán pensamientos")

/** Esto serán comentarios de la autora */

== Ruidos==

**CAPITULO 11: Feliz navidad. Papa Noel se adelanto.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**3 de Septiembre – Pueblo de Castel– 5:30 AM **********************************************************************************************************************************************

Era la madrugada de un nuevo día en Castel, un pueblo de unos 30 habitantes. Susodicha ciudad aún estaba dormida, pero no por mucho tiempo. Un grupo de cinco dementotes acompañados de unos diez mortífagos iban a atacarla.

Avery, esta todo listo—Dijo la única mujer del grupo.

Si, Bella—Repuso el hombre al que habían preguntado anteriormente—Listo para cuando des la orden.

Entonces ataquemos, demostremos el poder de nuestro señor—Dijo la prima de Sirius—Quiero que destrocéis todo a vuestro paso, quiero a todo el mundo muerto, solo quedar un superviviente.—Bella en ese momento tenia una cara demente, estaba deseando que llegara el momento—Lo dejaremos sin orejas, sin labios, sin ojos y sin lengua. Para demostrar que sanguinarios somos. Esta guerra la vamos a ganar, y vamos a demostrarlos como lo haremos.

Un grito en general se oyó, de parte del grupo de mortifagos, y el ataque dio inicio. Empezaron rompiendo todo a su paso con el hechizo bombarda. Otros directamente incendiaban casas enteras, con sus habitantes dentro.

Los habitantes que habían despertado por el ruido corrían hacia el centro del pueblo, atemorizados, algunos estaban heridos, ya fueran por los ataques de los mortifagos o por las llamas que habían en sus hogares. Por el recorrido podías ver gente muerta, que había sido besada por los dementotes. Pero la mayoría seguían vivitos. Ya que los seguidores del señor oscuro querían que casi todos los cuerpos estuvieran en el centro de la ciudad, rodeando a la única persona que dejarían con viva como muestra de la brutalidad del ataque.

Pero los planes no salieron tal como tenían planeado. Por supuesto que no, Inglaterra ya había dado muestras de que tenían unos salvadores dispuestos a todo y estos eran conocidos por capas blancas con unas letras doradas en su espalda. Susodichas letras formaban una palabra conocida por todo el mundo mágico, y esta era "LOS REBELDES".

Solo tres rebeldes hicieron aparición en el centro de la ciudad dando la espalda a los habitantes.

Pero que tenemos aquí—Dijo uno de los mortifagos—Ha los hombres de blanco.

Hubo una carcajada general pero fue interrumpida por una voz de mujer, esta era dulce y juvenil.

Disculpa, pero también hay mujeres en este grupo.

No duraras mucho si te pillo yo—Dijo otro de los seguidores del oscuro, con una sonrisilla de idiota pretendiendo ser superior.

La muchacha no respondió a tal falta de respeto e dignidad. Simplemente movió uno de sus dedos y el mortífago cayó muerto al suelo.

El siguiente—Dijo la muchacha—no hay nadie mas que quiera meterse con migo—Silencio de parte del grupo enemigo—Sois unos cobardes, aquí se acabo vuestra fiestecita.

Lo siguiente que vieron los habitantes fueron que los distintos focos de incendios que había por todo el pueblo se extinguieron de golpe, y a la vez los mortifagos estaban todos tumbados en el suelo inconcientes.

Te dije que no hacia falta que viniera—Dijo el segundo muchacho.

No te molestes, quieres. Todavía quedan los dementotes porque no te haces cargo tu—Protesto el primer chico.

Pero eso no me robara ni tres segundos. Simplemente tengo que sobre bordarlos de recuerdos felices y petaran como globos—Se quejo el segundo rebelde.

Pues lo mismo que yo para pagar los incendios que habían en el pueblo. Con un simple chasquido del dedo y listo.

Mas fácil me resulto a mí, y no me quejo—Dijo la chica—como elemental del aire solo tuve que dejarlos sin aire y míratelos que bien que duermen.

Será mejor que recolectemos los recuerdos de este grupito de idiotas—Dijo el primer chico.

Cada uno escogió un mortífago, colocando su mano abierta sobre la cabeza del individuo, cerraban los ojos y mormuraban unas palabras. Después repetían la misma operación con otro seguidor hasta terminar con todos.

Una vez terminaron de obtener toda la información que requerían de los seguidores del señor oscuro, lanzaron unas chispas rojas para advertir a los aurors. Tenían que curaran a toda esa gente, llevaran a todo aquel montón de basura y modificaran la memoria de todo aquel pueblo. Y ellos no tenían tiempo para hacer tanta faena. Su familia podría sospechar que se habían ido y tendrían serios problemas, por culpa del contrato de silencio.

Ellos tenían que regresar al refugio, donde se estaban hospedado temporalmente, y elabora un informe para la próxima reunión. Así que una vez llegaron los hombres del ministerio estos inclinaron la cabeza, en modo de saludo y se traslucitaron hacia su hogar.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**30 de octubre – Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts –9:30 AM **

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Los días pasaban rápidamente en el colegio. Mery, Josua, Eric y Nicole ya llevaban casi dos meses de clases, es cierto que habían aprendido mucho. Pero estos cuatro chicos tenían serios problemas a la hora de realizar hechizos con sus varitas, sobretodo la pequeña Potter, que contra más pasaba el tiempo su magia disminuía considerablemente.

Mery estaba preocupada y cada vez que quería hablar de esto con su madre o padrinos estos le restaban importancia y le decían que su cuerpo no se había habituado a la magia del castillo. Ellos sabían que algo le pasaba a Mery pero no podían averiguar que era.

Entre las clases, los entrenamientos para los alumnos que participarían en el torneo, la investigación sobre Harry. Y cada día que pasaba los mortifagos daban más señales de vida. Incluso la orden del fénix estaba dando sus primeros movimientos reclutando gente joven. El mundo mágico se estaba desmadrando por tercera vez. La tercera guerra mágica estaba a punto de dar inicio. Y todos lo estaban percibiendo. Digamos que la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

La segunda semana del inicio de las clases hicieron un mini torneo entre los alumnos donde se demostraba quien utilizaba mejor la magia elemental, magia antigua o magia sin varita. En definitiva todo aquel alumno de tercero a séptimo podría mostrar sus dotes de magia avanzada y ser escogido por los profesores para el torneo. Después de quince días de pruebas se escogieron a seis alumnos y tres de reserva, en un total de nueve participantes.

El grupo consistía en un chico elemental de tercero, dos alumnos de cuarto que medio dominaban la magia sin varita, uno de quinto que tenia algún conocimiento de magia antigua, uno de sexto que dominaba la magia elemental y tenia nociones de magia antigua, los cuatro restantes eran de séptimo que utilizaban la magia sin varita y sabían realizar algún conjuro avanzado de magia antigua.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny estuvieron enseñando nuevas técnicas de ataque y defensa, hechizos, conjuros, escudos,… entre muchas más cosas, así pasaron los días y poco a poco llego el 30 de octubre donde hicieron aparición los distintos colegios que participarían en el torneo.

Así el 30 de octubre todo el colegio estaba situado en la entrada del colegio, distribuido de la siguiente forma. En la entrada del colegio estaba situados la profesora McGonogall, el director Dumbledore y el doctor Black. Al lado derecho de la puerta, sin obstaculizar la entrada, estaban situados en hileras los alumnos de los cursos pares, segundo, cuarto, sexto y la cuarta fila eran los profesores, en el lado izquierdo de la puerta se encontraban situados los alumnos de los cursos impares, primero, terceros, quintos y séptimos. Alternando así los cursos y dejando en el centro a los más pequeños.

Gracias a Merlín que ese día fue calido, los alumnos no pasaron demasiado frió, la hora estimada de llegada era para medio día. Así que cuando el reloj marco las doce el colegio Cervantes de España llegaba a Hogwarts. Su peculiar medio de transporte fue toda una delicia par el guarda bosques de Hogwarts. Un inmenso dragón imperial con una especie de casita en su lomo aterrizo frente a los alumnos del colegio anfitrión. Surgieron unas pequeñas escaleras de caracol por donde descendieron los diferentes alumnos y profesores del colegio Cervantes.

Solo minutos después apareció el colegio de Beauxton, con su ya conocido carruaje de color azul, tirado por abraxans.

Casi al instante hizo aparición el colegio de Durmstrang con su barco sumergible en medio del lago de Hogwarts.

Después de dar la bienvenida a los tres colegios y de esperar aproximadamente unos veinte minutos llego por los cielos de Hogwarts un trineo, con forma de iglú, tirado por media docena de sascuash, esta magnifico transporte era del colegio Nordenskjöld del Polo Norte.

Mientras el profesor Dumbledore saludaba al director del colegio Nordenskjöld una puerta antigua tallada con geroríficos se materelizo a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraban los alumnos. Todos miraban confundidos la puerta cuando esta se abrió y asomo una cabeza de un niño de apenas once años.

Disculpen, es este el colegio de Hogwarts—Pregunto el niño.

Si, es aquí…

Si, profesor Abdoulaye, es aquí.

Dicho profesor termino de abrir la puerta, mostrando una túnica de color azul y de media manga. Tenía grabados egipcios de color dorado. Era muy alto, debería medir el metro noventa aproximadamente, en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa de amabilidad, y su carácter era idéntico al profesor Dumbledore, todo un bonachón.

Buenos días, somos el colegio de Burjin sentimos el retraso—Dijo el profesor mientras salía por la puerta seguido de sus alumnos.

No se preocupe profesor Abdoulaye, todavía falta un colegio por llegar. Y nunca es tarde para hacer amigos—Dijo Albus mientras se acercaba y saludaba al profesor.

Mientras el director de Hogwarts presentaba el Abdoulaye al resto de directores llego el ultimó colegio. Susodicho colegio se llamaba Caral. Esta institución mágica era de América. Su transporte era una gran anaconda que apareció del bosque prohibido, todos los alumnos gritaron y entraron rápidamente al interior de Hogwarts mientras que la resta de directores y profesores se colocaban para proteger a los alumnos. De repente dicho animal se paro y al abrir su boca, del interior salio el director del colegio de Caral seguido por sus alumnos.

Por todo los enteres mágicos, no me digáis que nuestro transporte os asusto—Dijo Ernesto el director del colegio.

Pues la verdad no si el interior de una serpiente se le puede llamar transporte—Dijo con un tono indignante la profesora McGonogall.

Jajaj Disculpe a mi subdirectora, este es mi amigo—Dijo Albus acercándose al director del ultimo colegio—Ernesto Virtur, también conocido como maestro del camuflaje.

Profesora, le ruego que acepte mis disculpas—Con un simple chasquido la gran serpiente se convirtió en un flamante tren—Es la única forma de transportar a mis alumnos por medio de desiertos y selvas. De hecho para llegar hasta aquí, tomemos los túneles que nuestra madre tierra nos ha proporcionado para llegar. Eso si, utilizando la magia para adaptarnos a cada cueva, por supuesto.

Después de las presentaciones el Director anfitrión hizo que todos los colegios entraran al gran comedor, para poder comer la más variedad de manjares. Y así los alumnos se recuperaran del poco frió que pudieran coger, durante la espera.

El gran comedor había sido agrandado, las cuatro mesas habían sido substituidas por mesas pequeñas de cinco o seis personas, para así hacer que la gentes se sentara donde quisiera y pudieran hacer buenas amistades.

Después de la gran comilona el profesor Dumbledore dio un discurso.

Sean bienvenidos y siéntase como en sus propias casas. Quería comunicarles que el próximo día 1 se realizaran los emparejamientos de los torneos y al regresar de las vacaciones de navidad, se realizaran los torneos. Mientras siéntase como en su casa y aprendan de los demás.

Todos los extranjeros, aplaudieron, creyendo que ya había terminado. Incluido los demás directores, mientras los estudiantes de Hogwarts que ya conocían al viejo director se reían.

Como iba diciendo, mañana por la noche, día de los difuntos, nuestro colegio celebrara un baile de obertura. Por favor les pediría que vinieran vestidos de gala. De no ser posible comuníquense con sus profesores, para poder solucionar ese diminuto detalle. Espero que tengan una buena estancia en esta institución. Y dicho esto, pueden retirarse.

Después de tanta palabrería de nuestro estimado Albus, los alumnos tuvieron toda la tarde libre para recorrer todo el colegio y terrenos. Y así conocer mejor todo el lugar.

Todos los alumnos se acostaron temprano, ya que al siguiente día tenían que prepararse para una fiesta de Halloween, un tanto peculiar. El colegio amaneció totalmente decorado con ornamentos para celebrar esas fiestas. Pero hay que decir que la más feliz era una muchacha que ese día cumplía once años. Y que podría pasar todo el día con su padre.

Pues sí, esa niña era Mery Ann. Se despertó temprano y se dirigió a la habitación de su mama. Entro en silencio y se sentó en el sofá que había a la entrada cerca de la chimenea. Se realizo un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo y dejo caer una gota de sangre.

Sangre a la sangre, tiempo al tiempo, de padre a hijo, de hijo a padre, ven a mí, te necesito.

Nada ocurrió. Mery se extraño pero como su padre le dijo que quizás fuera su fantasma, espero paciente a que este apareciera.

Buenos días, princesa—Dijo Ginny—Feliz cumpleaños mi niña.

Gracias mama—Repuso la peliazabache.

Madre e hija estuvieron hablando un buen rato pero las horas fueron pasaron, y llego la hora de desayunar. Mery seguía esperando pero no veía ningún resultado a su espera y eso la estaba poniendo triste. Mery estuvo escondiéndose de todo el mundo, de sus padrinos y amigos sobretodos, ya que nadie tenía que saber quien era su padre.

Pero hacia las dos de la tarde, Mery estaba totalmente decepcionada, furiosa, indignada, en resumen que como alguien la molestar lo patearía de lo lindo. No solo, no había rastro del fantasma de su padre, sino que ningún tipo de hechizo o conjuro que realizara surgía efecto. Ni siquiera un simple lumus era capaz de realizar. La ojiverde se encerró en la habitación de su madre, donde Ginny la encontró llorando amargamente sobre la cama, horas después.

Que te ocurre cariño. —Dijo Ginny visiblemente preocupada.

Nada –Respondió la Peliazabache de mala gana.

Si estas llorando con esta desesperación es por algo—Contraataco la pelirroja.

Esta mierda varita no funciona y mi magia sin varita no funciona para nada. No puedo invocar a papa. Y prometió que hoy pasaría el día con migo…

Como que no funciona la varita y no puedes hacer una invocación—Corto Ginny a la pequeña Potter.

Mery rodó los ojos, se seco las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, se puso de pie y agito su varita, nada no ocurrió nada cuando tendría que haber levitado la mesilla de noche. Después dejo caer otra gota de sangre y realizo la invocación, tampoco ocurrió nada, cerró su mano como si quisiera destrozar el mueble donde apuntaba, tampoco ocurrió nada.

Como es que cojees así la varita Mery—Comento su madre.

Todos los profesores explicaron como se cogia la varita el primer día. Es tal como dijeron.

Si cierto pero tu no eres un mago común y corriente, tienes que coger tu varita como si cogieras el asa de una taza de té.

Pero así es muy fácil que me desarmen, mama. —Contradijo la once añera.

Cierto, pero por eso eres una hechicera. —Ginny le guiñó un ojo y asistió a que realizara otro hechizo.

Y zzzaaaasssss el mueble que tanta manía tiene la ojiverde levito por la habitación.

Así de simple mama, pero mi magia sin varita porque no funciona.

Debe ser la magia del castillo que debe bloquear la tuya. No lo se seguro pero ahora lo probaremos.

Ginny le envió un memorandom al director diciéndole que se marchaba del colegio durante unas horas, que tenia que solucionar unos problemas con Mery. Después cogio la mano de su hija y aparecieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade muy cerca de una cueva, donde Sirius se escondía en forma de perro.

La pequeña entro en la cueva seguida de su madre, que oculto la entrada para todo aquel que se acercara. A continuación invoco una mesilla con comida y dos sillas.

Tienes que comer alguna cosa, seguro que no comiste. Mira que no aguantaras para la fiesta de esta noche.

Me da igual—Dijo la peliazabache muy desilusionada.

Anda pesimista intenta invocar a tu padre.

Sangre a la sangre, tiempo al tiempo, de padre a hijo, de hijo a padre, ven a mí, te necesito.

En medio de una voluta de humo apareció el peliazabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Feliz cumpleaños princesa.

Papi—Grito la pequeña tirándose en los brazos de Harry y llorando amargamente.

Hey! Pequeña que ocurre porque lloras. —El padre miro a Ginny pidiendo una explicación, Ginny solo sonrió con tristeza e invoco una nueva silla.

Mery estuvo hablando de todo lo que hacia y dejaba de hacer en el colegio, sus problemas con la magia, sus nuevos amigos, le enseño la mega varita fabricada exclusivamente para ella.

Mama, sabes quien tiene las otras tres varitas que fabrico Ollivander. —Dijo Mery.

Quien las tiene princesa—Pregunto Harry.

Eric, Nicole y Josua, a que es increíble verdad. Que casualidad que los cuatro tengamos estas mega varitas.

Los dos adultos se miraron sabiendo afirmando lo que sospechaban. Estros cuatro chicos dejarían una marca imborrable en el mundo mágico.

Mis mejores amigos, te hable antes de ellos, es que no me escuchaste papa. PAPA—Grito la pequeña potter.

QUE, lo siento, pero es que me quedo tonto cuando me llamas papa. Me haces sumamente feliz. —Dijo el ojiverde. Con una cara de tonto, perdón de cachorrito.

Rápidamente pasó el tiempo y Mery y Ginny tuvieron que irse corriendo para poderse prepara para la fiesta. Harry intento ir con ellas, pero no puedo llegar al colegio, algo deshizo la invocación antes de poner un pie en el castillo. Ginny le quito importancia y dijo que lo intentarían otro día.

Mientras en una de las muchísimas habitaciones que había en el castillo, un hombre peliazabache sonreía melancólicamente mirando por el ventanal que había en su prisión, perdón, quiero decir su habitación. Los recuerdos de la invocación acababan de llegar a su mente adquiriendo como suyos los últimos momentos pasados entre madre, hija e invocación.

Fawkes, puedes hacerme un favor

El fénix respondió con unas agradables melodías.

Pues ir al gran comedor, ver la fiesta de halloween y mostrarme después todas las imágenes de Mery y Ginny.

Con otras unas notas melódicas, el fénix dio a entender que así lo haría y con un fogonazo desapareció de la habitación de Harry par sobrevolar el gran comedor y ver a dos bellísimas damas, disfrutar de la fiesta.

Unos días mas tarde, Mery volvió a tener problemas con su magia, ahora casi no podía conjurar un simple hechizo, y hacer las tareas de clase le estaban resultando muy difícil y complicado.

Muchos de sus compañeros se metían con ella y la llamaban Squib, la pequeña peliazabache cada vez se estaba más triste y deprimida. Desde halloween, no había podido invocar a su padre y daba igual que fuera a la cueva, el hechizo simplemente no funcionaba. A diferencia su varita si que funcionaba fuera del castillo y podía realizar cualquier hechizo, independientemente de su complejidad todos absolutamente todos funcionaban.

Los días iban transcurriendo y la magia de Mery empeoraba poco a poco. Draco empezó hacerle pruebas y Ron y Hermion revisaban los escudos del colegio, para localizar que magia era capaz de anular prácticamente toda la magia de Mery, pero los resultados fueron negativos. Estaban igual que al principio sin ninguna respuesta. Lo único que puediron hacer fue informar a todo el profesorado para que no castigaran o presionaran a la pequeña Weasley.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**21 de Diciembre – Por fin vacaciones de Navidad – 15:30 PM **

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Un grupo de cuatro chicos estaba charlando tranquilamente en la sala común, mientras esperaban la hora de partir. Ese día empezaban las vacaciones de navidad.

Josua que aras estas navidades—Pregunto Nicole.

Mis abuelos vienen a casa, así que habrá pelea segura—Respondió el ojiverde—Por cierto puedo dejar el baúl en alguna de vuestra casas, mis abuelos odian la magia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.

Si, déjalo en mi casa. Este año toca celebrarlo en mi morada. Así que vendrán un montón de gente. Será divertido

Gracias Eric—Dijo Josua—Que aras tu Mery?

No lo se, lo mas seguro que vaya a casa de mis abuelos o en una casa de campo donde pase las vacaciones de verano. —Respondió pasotamente la peliazabache.

Todos asintieron, ya que Mery les hablo del lugar y con quien había convivido durante esos días.

Y tu Nicole, que aras?—Pregunto Mery

Me voy a Italia a casa de unos tíos, regresare tres días antes de empezar las clases. Así que ya podéis estar mandando mis regalos de navidad, sino no me llegaran.

Interesada—Dijeron Eric y Mery, mientras Josua se reía a carcajada limpia.

Después de calmarse y dejar de reír recogieron sus baúles y se fueron al despacho de la profesora Weasley, para que Mery dejara ya sus cosas y preguntar si debía tomar el tren.

toc, toc

Adelante—Dijo la pelirroja, mientras terminaba de ordenar unos papeles.

Hola mama—Dijo Mery.

Hola Profesora—Dijeron los otros tres chicos a coro.

Ginny levanto la cabeza del escritorio y les regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hola chicos, preparados para las vacaciones—Pregunto Ginny.

Por supuesto –Dijeron Eric y Nicole.

Ves, podría ser mejores—Respondió el ojiverde.

Ginny miro eso ojos que tanto le recordaban a Harry y que también tenía Mery. Puso una sonrisa triste y le dijo al chico.

No te preocupes Josua, cuando te des cuenta ya estarás de regreso.

Mama, que haremos nosotras—Pregunto la pequeña Potter, sentándose encima de su baúl.

Estaremos en casa de la abuela asta el día 24. Vamos a reunir todos los amigos igual que hicimos este verano. Así que estaremos en el refugio.

Vale, me lo pasare genial. —Dijo la peliazabache con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos tristes. —Por cierto mama, tenemos que tomar el tren.

No cariño, traslucitaremos a la Madriguera. Chicos deberías ir bajando al hall tenéis que coger los carruajes para poder tomar el tren.

Los tres chicos se despidieron y marcharon rumbo al tren. Mientras madre e hija se dirigían a la habitación de la pelirroja para recoger el equipaje.

Mientras en la habitación secreta del despacho del director.

Que aras estas navidades Albus.

Me quedare aquí con Harry. Supongo que tú tendrás planes.

HUUUUUUUU!!!! Pasaras las fiestas con Julia – Dijo Harry con un tono de voz apagado.

Si—Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa muy amplia—pero mañana a primera hora tengo que ir al tribunal, haber si puedo conseguir la custodia de mi hermano. A la tarde me gustaría ir con Julia.

¿Perdona quien es Julia?—Pregunto el director.

Jejej Mi novia, Albus.

Por las barbas de Merlín, que tarde se izo tengo que ir a despedir a los profesores. Ahora regreso y continuamos hablando de tu novia, Draco.

Ese año el colegio cerraba durante las navidades, los demás colegios regresaban a sus países. Y ningún alumno, por extraño que os parezca, se quería quedar. En la sala de profesores estaban todos reunidos, despidiéndose entre ellos y deseándose unas muy buenas y merecidas vacaciones. En eso llego el director para despedir alegremente a todos estrechándose la mano repartiéndose algunos regalos.

Los últimos en partir fueron Ginny y Mery, pero antes que se marcharan.

Os acompaño al hall. Mientras hablamos como sigue la magia de Mery.

Fatal—Respondió la ojiverde—me estoy convirtiendo en muggle, señor director.

En la voz de Mery se notaba el disgusto y la preocupación. Pero el director no pudo evitarlo y lanzo una tremenda carcajada. Cosa que Mery mostró con una mirada de indignación. Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que solo el viejo director puedo ver. Las defensas de Mery bajaron y sus actuales ojos azules, se convirtieron en un verde esmeralda. Color de ojos que el Albus solo había visto a dos personas muy queridas, Lily Potter y a Harry Potter. Aunque ese niño que había entrado ese año Josua Li tenía este tono de verde, cosa que lo inquietaba. Pero toda respuesta de nuestro querido Dumbledore fue acariciar la cabeza de la niña y sonreír tranquilamente.

No te preocupes Mery, estoy seguro que encontraremos el motivo por el que tu magia esta siendo bloqueada. Lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte y disfrutar de tus vacaciones, de acuerdo.

Si profesor, eso are en el refugio—Dijo la pequeña Potter frotándose las manos y entre cerrando los ojos. ¬¬ típica mirada de los gemelos Weasley antes de hacer alguna de sus bromas.

Adiós albus, que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

Lo mismo te digo, por cierto ¿donde las pasareis?—Pregunto desinteresadamente el profesor.

Los primeros días en la madriguera luego nos reuniremos todos los amigos en el refugio. Si quieres venir solo aparécete ya sabes donde esta.

Igual me vengo que are aquí solo. —Y con un guiño de ojos dio por concluida la conversación.

Mientras el regresaba a cierta sala que solo nosotros sabemos, madre e hija traslucitaban en la madriguera. Donde la magia de Mery se desbordó rompiendo todo a su paso.

Albus muy serio entro en la habitación y bastante tajante e indignado le dijo a Harry.

Acabo de enterarme de algo maravilloso. Pero antes he de decirte Harry que tu hija es muy hermosa.

Lo se, aunque aun no la conozco se que mi hija es hermosa, tiene ojos verdes como los míos y la sonrisa mas bonita de todo el mundo.

¿Por que no lo dijiste? Harry.

Por el mismo motivo que Ginny no le dijo a nadie que yo era el padre, para protegerla. Y ahora si no tenéis más que decirme, quiero quedarme solo, con mi pena. Mis primeras navidades despierto y estaré lejos de las dos mujeres que amo. —La voz de ojiverde era triste y de sus ojos resbalaban gruesas lagrimas que no dejo ver tumbándose en la cama y tapándose con las cobijas.

Vamos Draco, Harry quiere descansar, explícame eso de que tienes novia en mi despacho.

Diciendo esto dejaron solo a Harry con su tristeza y soledad y se fueron al despacho. Draco aun no reaccionaba se había quedado de piedra el había traído al mundo a la niña y no se fijo de ese pequeño detalle los ojos de la bebita. Ahora se sentía culpable de haberse llevado a Harry y de no haber dicho nada a nadie. El peso de la culpa caía toda sobre el y esto lo hacia sentir la persona mas vil del mundo.

Mierda—Grito el rubio una vez estaban en el despacho—La he cagado grande…

Tienes que preparar a Harry para llevarlo al refugio. El día de Navidad todos ser reunirán allí. Tráete a tu novia y a quien alga falta.

No, es mejor partir ahora que Harry sigue entero luego se derrumbara y será imposible. Después iré a buscar a Julia y la traeré al refugio donde llamaremos a todos y los aremos ir de inmediato. Yo no me espero hasta el día 24, Albus…

De acuerdo cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

El día paso demasiado rápido a media tarde Harry ya estaba en el refugio, con la excusa que nadie iba a ir para las fiestas, y así podría pasear tranquilamente por el jardín y la casa. Podría mejorar más rápido que en el colegio. Pero nosotros sabemos que solo era una mentira piadosa, los propósitos eran otros. Luego Draco se fue a la casa donde Julia vivía con su familia.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**21 de Diciembre – ¡VOY A SER PAPA!– 15:30 PM **

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Estaciono el coche delante de la casa y llamo al timbre.

Ring, ring

Pummmm

Maldito hijo de puta, como te atreves a venir despu…

Dios mió Alexander, que crees que estas haciendo. Pasa querido, no te toques ahora lo curaremos, ¡Que hacen allí parados, traigan un paño limpio con hielo! ¡Muévanse ya!

No se preocupe lo puedo curar rápidamente.

Con un simple movimiento de su varita curo su nariz rota.

Que es lo ultimo que sabes de mi hija—Dijo un hombre mayor.

Hable con ella ayer, me dijo que estaba bien. ¿Le pasa algo?—Dijo preocupado el rubio.

No te lo ha dicho—Dijo incrédulo el muchacho que había abierto la puerta.

Decirme el que—Dijo muy preocupado el ojigris.

Julia esta embarazada…

Draco en ese momento se apoyo en la pared y se dejo resbalar, estaba pálido como la nieve, y con un tono de voz temblorosa pregunto donde estaba.

Arriba descansando, no esta llevando muy bien el embarazo. Tiene miedo de decírtelo, miedo a que la alejes de ti. —Dijo la madre de Julia.

Tonterías, como voy a alejarla de mi. La amo demasiado como para dejar que se aleje de mí. Hablamos todos los días por lo menos tres, le escribo montones de cartas… no… no entiendo esta reacción en ella.

Es simple, tu eres un mago y ella una muggle—Dijo otro muchacho sentado en una de las sillas. —Teme ser poco para ti.

Tonterías, puedo verla. Quiero saber como esta? Quiero revisar que el embazado le va bien y que la magia del bebe no la este afectando. Y no soy un mago soy un hechicero. Y eso se notara en el bebe.

Si—Dijo el padre de Julia—Sígueme me gustaría…

No hay ningún problema, en que este presente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Julia esta dormía placidamente así que sin hacer ruido entraron en la habitación. Draco se quedo embobado mirándola. El padre de Julia observaba con alegría la sonrisa de bobo de rubio y la cara de enamorado que tenia.

Draco se froto las manos y las puso sobre el vientre que estaba bastante abultado, por ser solo de cinco meses. Rápidamente el futuro padre sonrió.

Estamos esperando mellizas—Dijo Draco—Dos hermosas niñas, tan hermosas como la madre. Voy a poner un escudo que evitara que Julia sienta dolores u otros trastornos por culpa de la magia de las niñas.

Vale—Dijo el futuro abuelo.

El ojigris cerro los ojos movió las manos y una pequeña luz surgió en el vientre de la muchacha.

Hola—Dijo Julia— ¿Que haces aquí?

El colegio cerrara durante las vacaciones, quería darte una sorpresa.

Yo…, yo…

Tu familia me lo ha explicado, no te preocupes. He estado revisándote. El embazado va bien, estamos esperando dos bebes ¿Quieres saber vamos a tener?

No—Dijo la muchacha muy seca—No quiero saberlo. No estas enojado con migo.

No cariño, no estoy molesto, ni enfadado, si algo desilusionado, pero nada grabe. Te quería preguntar si querías pasar las fiestas con mi familia. Pero supo…

Estaré encantada—Dijo toda contenta la futura mama. Abrazando al rubio

Estas segura, tu familia igual se enoja…

Es mejor que te la lleves, sino montara una guerra—Dijo riendo el padre.

Después de empacar media habitación, de despedirse de la familia, partieron rumbo al refugio. Donde estuvieron hablando sobre el embarazo de Julia. Harry se rió de Draco un buen rato, recordando y relatando el día que el rubio apareció en la habitación tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Después de una ligera cena, Harry se fue a la cama a descansar. Poco después se fue Julia también. Oportunidad que aprovechó Draco para mandar vocifero a todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡VOY A SER PADRE!**

**Os espero el día 22, en el refugio a partir de medio día, donde os presentare a las ¡GEMELAS BLACK! Y a mi futura esposa.**

**PD: QUE NADIE LE DIGA A MI SEÑORA QUE ESPERA NIÑAS QUE SINO ME VA A CAPAR.**

**PD2: A primera hora voy al juzgado a ver si ya me dan la custodia de mi hermanito. Ojala Merlín me oiga.**

**Asta mañana familia.**

**Draco Black.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que es la excusa perfecta Albus. —Dijo el rubio.

Creo que es la mejor. Un o dos grandes noticias para cubrí un gran secreto a la familia.

Si, tienes razón. Buenas noches Albus.

Buenas noches muchacho. Que descanses bien. Mañana será un día muuuy largo—Decía el anciano director mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**22 de Diciembre – ****El Refugio, a las afueras de Londres ****– 09:30 AM**

********************************************************************************************************************************************

El amanecer en la Madriguera fue toda una audisea, con solo cinco minutos de diferencia cuatro vocifaros gritaron un mismo mensaje.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡VOY A SER PADRE!**

**Os espero el día 22, en el refugio a partir de medio día, donde os presentare a las ¡GEMELAS BLACK! Y a mi futura esposa.**

**PD: QUE NADIE LE DIGA A MI SEÑORA QUE ESPERA NIÑAS QUE SINO ME VA A CAPAR.**

**PD2: A primera hora voy al juzgado a ver si ya me dan la custodia de mi hermanito. Ojala Merlín me oiga.**

**Asta mañana familia. **

**Draco Black.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda la familia Weasley estaba sentada en la cocina desayunado, todo tipo de platillos que gustosamente había preparado la Matriarca, la noticia de que Draco iba a ser padre alegro mucho a los abuelos de Mery y a Ginny, mientras que a Ron y a los Gemelos no les gusto tanto que los despertaran gritando tremenda noticia.

Poco tiempo después Neville llamo a Ginny por la chimenea comunicándole que ya que iban al refugio podían quedarse. Idea que la pelirroja acepto encantada. Estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre la noticia de Draco y lo consentidas que crecerían las gemelas.

Para medio día toda la familia Weasley traslucito enfrente del refugio. Allí en el portal se encontraron con otros rebeldes e sus hijos. Los niños empezaron a correr por el jardín jugando. De repente Mery se paro en seco muy seria, después sonrió y empezó a gritar.

¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA ESTA AQUI! ¡ESTA AQUÍ! Mama, esta aquí—Seguía gritando la pequeña Potter.

Pero Mery…

La niña ya no oía nada corría desesperada hacia la casa gritando desesperada mente papi, papi. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió al comedor donde su padre reposaba frente el fuego atierra recostado en un sillón.

¡Papi!—volvió a gritar la pequeña. Parándose en seco en la entrada del comedor.

Harry como pudo se levanto del sillón y se arrodillo en el suelo para poder abrazar a su pequeña hija.

Mery, mi niña ven, mi pequeña—Decía Harry, mientras pequeñas lágrimas de alegría le humedecían las mejillas.

La niña no se hizo de rogar se lanzo suavemente a los brazos de su padre donde ambos lloraron abrazados el encuentro.

Desde la entrada del comedor Ginny miraba asombrada a Harry y a Mery abrazados llorando. Ella tampoco pudo remediarlo una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios y las lagrimas también rodaron por sus mejillas. Pero la sonrisa no duro mucho. Cuando el ojiverde se separo de los brazos del su hija para poder observar lo grande y hermosa que era. Ginny vio el aspecto de enfermo de Harry, y esa hermosa sonrisa fue desapareciendo. La pelirroja no pudo evitarlo y ser fue corriendo a su habitación de donde no salio en todo lo que quedaba de día.

No—Dijo Harry—Dejar que se desahogue, lo necesita. Digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento, Draco ayúdame, no puedo levantarme.

Espera no te esfuerces. Ron ayúdame entre los dos lo haremos mejor.

Voy, Mery cariño déjame pasar. —Comento Ron dulcemente a su sobrina—Lo que ibas a ser papa era una coña para que viniéramos. —Dijo Ron dejando a Harry suavemente sobre la butaca.

No creo que sea yo una broma pelirrojo—Dijo una bella muchacha que estaba sentada al lado de Albus, acariciándose el abultado vientre.

Mery no tardo mucho en sentase en la falda de su padre y darle besos en la mejilla abrazándolo y explicándole anectodas del colegio, de sus amigos, bueno de todo lo que una hija le quiere contar a su padre. Los rebeldes que estaban ya en la casa se acercaron a saludarlo y luego pasaban a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno asta aquí llego el capitulo, espero que os guste mucho. No he podido actualizar antes por problemas familiares. Y después reenganche con los exámenes Y_Y. Siento deciros que asta Abril no podré ponerme a escribir ya que estoy saturada de trabajos y afínales del mes que viene regresan los exámenes Y_Y. Mis mas sinceras gracias a Adolfo y Jes por darme ideas para escribir este capitulo.

Gracias a Zafiro, Zafiro Potter, Nocturnal Depresión, Adolfo, Celtapotter por vuestros comentarios y por ser mis amigs. Gracias al resto por sus lecturas. Y por sus Favoritos.

**~_~ Dejen Reviews por favor. ~_~**

**Un gran abrazo y un gran beso de vuestra amiga Samtrom.**

**PD: Quedan unos 9 capítulos aproximadamente para terminar la historia, que os parece, decirme algo por favor. Como no se hay alguna mejoría desde el primer capitulo a este Me expreso mejor o soy como los cangrejos que envés de ir palante voy para tras.**

**Con todo mi agradecimiento y mi curiosidad …**

**POR FA QUEIRO SABERLOOOOO!!!!**

**=D ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

FELIZ 2010!!!!!

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

–son diálogos como todo el mundo sabe

("esto serán pensamientos")

/** Esto serán comentarios de la autora */

== Ruidos==

**CAPITULO 12: Feliz navidad. Papa Noel se adelanto II.**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

No creo que sea yo una broma pelirrojo—Dijo una bella muchacha que estaba sentada al lado de Albus, acariciándose el abultado vientre.

Mery no tardo mucho en sentase en la falda de su padre y darle besos en la mejilla abrazándolo y explicándole anectodas del colegio, de sus amigos, bueno de todo lo que una hija le quiere contar a su padre. Los rebeldes que estaban ya en la casa se acercaron a saludarlo y luego pasaban a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

* * *

**22 de Diciembre – ****El Refugio, a las afueras de Londres ****– 12:30 AM**

* * *

Bueno familia—Dijo Draco sentándose al lado de la futura mama-- ella es mi novia, y la portadora de la próxima generación Black, por cierto dos fabuloso bebes.

No quiero saber el sexo Draco—Atajo Julia a tanta palabrería del futuro papa.

Todos ser rieron de Ron, se puso tan rojo como su cabello, entonces uno de los rebeldes pregunto.

Harry donde has estado todo este tiempo. – Pregunto Neville.

Digamos que durmiendo la mona. Si no fuera por mis tres salvadores, ahora estaría muerto.

Pero donde has estado, tío Harry - Pregunto el hijo mayor de los Lonboton.

No lo se, cariño desperté del coma a finales de Junio.

PLASSSS

Ron dio un puñetazo en su mano izquierda mientras preguntaba…

Yo quiero saber quien te se llevo

Draco perdió todo el color de golpe, se levanto del lado de Julia y se puso al lado de una ventana viendo como empezaba a nevar, otra vez.

Yo me lo lleve – dijo en un susurro- Nadie me hacia caso, todos estábamos dolidos, por como estaba Harry y ninguno de nosotros pensábamos en claridad. Así que me lo lleve para protegerlo y curarlo. Cuando conseguí que Harry mejorara un poco ya había pasado dos meses, y tuve miedo de vuestras reacciones, no supe como decir...

En ese instante todos los cristales y porcelanas de la sala se rompieron, Julia al no estar acostumbrada grito y se abrazo a si misma para proteger a los bebes.

Idiota –gritaron un grupo de niños- como pudiste llevarte a nuestro padrino y ...

Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, sacarme del hospital.

Pero tío Harry- dijo el hijo mayor de los Lupin

Yo no quería que me vierais postrado en una cama, viendo como cada día me moría un poco. Draco ha echo todo lo posible y más para mantenerme con vida.

La sala queda en silencio, fue cuando Julia hablo para defender a su futuro marido.

Se que Draco no actúo bien, os lo tendría que haber dicho, pero entonces los lugares donde estuvo Harry no hubieran sido seguros, porque un secreto deja de ser secreto cuando lo saben más de uno.

En eso te doy la razón, y no culpo a Draco por haberse llevado a Harry, sino por haber tardado tanto en regresar.

Eso fue decisión mía.-Dijo Harry alto y claro- Y seguirías sin saber de mi, si esos dos traidores – Dijo señalando con el dedo a Albus y a Draco- no me hubieran mentido y traído aquí.

Pero papa.—Se quejo Mery

Princesa, ya has visto como ha reaccionado tu madre, al verme a si de enfermo. Piensa como se hubiera puesto, si me viera visto tumbado en una cama sin posibilidad de poder moverme.

La pequeña Potter abrazo a su padre, dando a entender que seguía sin comprender, pero que ella lo necesitaba mucho.

Harry beso dulcemente la cabeza de Mery y con su mano derecha chasqueo los dedos, en ese simple movimiento todo lo roto por la muestra de pode de los pequeños hechiceros de la familia quedo rápidamente reparado.

Mientras en un piso más arriba una pelirroja lloraba a lágrima viva, abrazada a su madre, Molly al ver así a su única hija lloraba de tristeza sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y su cabeza susurrando pequeñas palabras de consuelo. El señor Weaslay miraba a su hija, nunca la había visto tan dolida, tan angustiada ni tan desprotegida como en esos instantes. Ahora entendía porque se había ido de casa, porque había iniciado una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que quería y amaba.

Poco a poco la pelirroja quedo dormida en un sueño intranquilo, donde las lagrimas y los sollozos no faltaban.

Vamos Molly dejemos que descanse—Dijo el patriarca Weaslay.

Si quiero ver a Harry y se ha de empezar a preparar la comida.

Lentamente dejaron a Ginny recostada en la cama y bajaron asta la sala donde se encontraba la familia al completo, bueno casi al completo.

Harry cariño, como estas—Pregunto la señora Weaslay.

Precisamente no en mi mejor momento—Dijo el pelinegro—Pero si me prepara cierto pastel de frutas estaré mucho mejor.

Toda la familia se rió, una ria limpia, sincera.

Descuida cariño, -- Dijo la matriarca acariciando la mejilla de Harry – ahora mismo te preparo una, solo y únicamente para ti

Pero mama—Gritaron los gemelos—llevas años sin prepararla y ahora que regresa Harry, es un corre, corre que Harry quiere pastel...

Envidiosos que sois—dijo Harry sacando les la lengua.

Tanto Harry como los gemelos Weasley se estaban comportando como niños pequeños haciendo que los menores de la casa ser tranquilizaran, solo un poquito.

Yo de ti Potter no sonreiría tanto. —Dijo Bill, mientras Charly afirmaba con la cabeza. Poniendo ojos los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa macabra.

Los demás hermanos pelirrojos miraron con caras vengativas a Harry. El pelinegro sabia perfectamente que no intentarían nada contra el, no de momento ya que su estado de salud no era muy bueno, pero ya podía preparase luego una vez que estuviera recuperado porque entonces tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

A lo dices por esta pequeña que tengo entre brazos. —Dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Mery, esta sonreía muy contenta por tal muestra de afecto-- Envidia que tenéis, que no supisteis descubrir nuestra relación. Por cierto Albus, como supiste que Mery es mi hija. —Pregunto el ojiverde.

Mery tiene problemas con su magia, y el hechizo que mantenía sus ojos azules, dejo de funcionar durante unos segundos frente mío. Mi querido pupilo solo conozco a cuatro personas con ojos verde esmeralda.

A cuatro, me falta uno—Dijo Harry haciendo cuantas.

Tú, tu madre, tu pequeña hija y un muchacho llamado Joshua Li.

Papa, Joshua es amigo mío, te hable antes de él.

Si el chico que se metía contigo—Dijo Harry mientras su hija asentía con la cabeza. —Nos os preocupéis más por la magia de Mery, era yo quien bloqueaba su magia. No quería que me encontrara.

Mery puso cara de qué, mientras el resto de la familia suspiraba tranquilos, al saber que la niña no tenía realmente problemas con su magia.

Siento dejar así la reunión—Dijo la matriarca—pero chicas hay que prepara la comida.

Yo tengo que irme—Dijo Draco mirando el reloj—Te vienes con migo o prefieres quedarte. No vendré asta la noche.

Me vengo. Quiero saber que tramas, no me terminaste de explicar nada ayer. —Dijo Julia.

Draco la rodeo con sus brazos y se traslucitaron de la casa. Mientras el resto de chicas se dirigían hacia la cocina, los hombres se quedaron en el salón, habando entre ellos, mientras los niños se iban al jardín a jugar con la nieve, la pequeña Potter incluida.

Ron—Harry llamo la atención del pelirrojo—Que ha pasado entre Hermione y tú.

Cortamos hace tiempo, yo…—Silencio de parte del pelirrojo, mientras este se pasaba nervioso una mano por la cabeza y la cara—me dedique noche y día a buscarte, Ginny se fue de casa y me deprimí más. A penas nos veíamos y no conté con que ella también estaba dolida y triste. La abandone Harry y ella se canso de esperarme y se marcho.

Un punto para ella y tres ostias para ti. Neville que le pasa a Rechel.

Cree que la estoy engañando, me ha pedido un tiempo una pequeña separación para ver si reacciono e intenta darme celos con un primo suyo que se supone que no conozco. No mal pienses no hay nada entre ellos.

Te va a pedir el divorcio Nev, así que espabila o la perderás definitivamente, lo mismo te dijo Dean, ja se que estáis divorciados pero ella ha conocido un hombre que se esta ganando su corazón. Esta jugando su última carta y si no reaccionas...

Quiere tener un hijo y yo me niego, tengo mucho miedo a perderla por la magia del bebe o por el parto, puede más el miedo que lo mucho que la amo.

Harry se lo quedo mirando con una cara de eres idiota o subnormal, porque las dos cosas son complicadas.

Voy a ignorar lo que has dicho, o es que tu madre tuvo un mal parto o tu magia influjo en ella. Dime...- Dean sonrío entendiendo el punto donde Harry quería llegar.

Harry siguió repartiendo caña al resto de la familia. Le echo en cara a Anthony su situación con Cho no entendía el porque de su desconfianza ni su forma barata de darle celos con una compañera de trabajo.

Después de la comida los hombres recogían la cocina y la mesa donde todos habían comido, Harry pidió que le ayudaran a subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación y allí continuo dando caña a su familia pero esta vez les toco a las chicas. Dándole consejos o reclamandoles la situación. Tal i como izo con Cho.

No te entiendo Cho, no entiendo que sientas celos de una persona que te quiere robar tu marido.

Anthony me pide que le explique mis desapariciones, bien sabes Harry que no puedo decir nada, que mis labios están sellados por el contrato. Eso esta dando desconfianza en nuestro matrimonio, cree que le estoy engañando. No quiero perderlo,… —Silencio de parte de Cho— Harry, no puedes hacer nada, verdad

Harry la miro tristemente y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no podía romper los contratos, luego le aclaro a Cho que no era la única que estaba en esta situación y le dijo que solo había dos formas de romper el contrato, o que acabara la guerra o que los mortifagos la atacar delante de su familia.

Con la última con la que Harry hablo aquella tarde fue con Marietta.

Marietta, voy a ser claro e iré al grano, cuando vas a presentarme a ese idiota con el que estas saliendo.

No me leas la mente pervertido, que los demás te dejen no significa que yo también. —El ojiverde ser rió de lo lindo.

Tus ojos brillan de felicidad, las mujeres que tienen ya sabes,... suelen tener una piel mas tersa y brillantes, tu sonrisa...

Vale lo deje en mi casa con sus dos hijos, hay algún problema. Con lo sobreproctectores que soy todos con migo, no me he atrevido a traerlo. Sois unos impulsivos y sois capaces de sentarlo delante de un foco para interrogarle.

Tarde o temprano pasara Mari, mejor ahora que estoy yo para frenar a todos que en un futuro que todavía no esta claro. Así que ya estas tardando en ir a buscarlo. Por si no lo sabes la familia se mantiene unida y si eses cabeza cuadrada te quiere, lo quiero aquí para verte más feliz. Ya as pasado una mala temporada Mari ahora te toca ser feliz.

La respuesta de Marietta fue lanzarse a los brazos de Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se traslucito para recoger a los tres nuevos integrantes de la familia.

Marietta tubo un muy mal matrimonio, su marido le fue infiel en reiteradas ocasiones pero la ultima fue la que colmo el baso, cuando su único hijo se lo encontró con otra mujer en el pasillo, sin ropa, bailando junto la pared.

Ese izo sacar a la leona que Marietta tiene dentro, como toda madre protegió a su hijo para que no viera tal indecencia luego se encaro contra esos dos echándolos desnudos a la calle, días después una lechuza le lego a Jason, con los papeles del divorció y una confirmación del juez que tenia prohibido acercarse a la casa que ahora era de su exmujer y a su hijo.

* * *

**22 de Diciembre – ****Ministerio de magia, Londres ****– 13:30 AM**

* * *

Draco ¿como te fue en el juicio? –Pregunto Julia en un callejón oscuro.

No me han dado la custodia, pero me permiten tenerlo durante las vacaciones, para que me conozca. Ahora venimos a recogerlo. Después de fiestas habrá otro juicio y mi hermano tendrá que escoger con quien quiere vivir.

Y que pretenden con una sola semana, milagros o que.

No lo se, la verdad es que no lo se. –Dijo Draco mirando a su amada-- Mi hermano a tenido una vida dura, mi madre esta al borde de la locura, y... ya llegamos, luego te lo explico todo mucho mejor. Si mi madre intenta cualquier cosa quiero que te escondas detrás de mí.

Julia no respondió, miro a Draco con cara de -- como si me fuera a atacar -- entro dentro de la cabina con Draco, este descolgó y marco 62442. Del teléfono sonó una vez y se escucho una voz…

Bienvenido al ministerio de magia, nombre y asuntó que lo atraen.

Draco Black i Julia Costas, asuntó visita al tribunal del Wizengamot.

Unos identificadores salieron del teléfono, al poco tiempo la cabina telefónica empezó a descender llegando al atrio del ministerio.

Cariño bienvenida al ministerio mágico.

Es... maravilloso. – Julia miraba el atrio del ministerio con muchísima curiosidad. Veía como aviones de papel iban de volando por todo el hall, también como de unas chimeneas salía y entraba gente

Draco la miraba embobado mientras se desplazaban a la caseta de seguridad donde registraron la varita de Draco y acto seguido se dirigieron a los ascensores, una vez dentro tocaron el botón dos, para llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraban los tribunales.

Cuando la pareja llego delante de la puerta del juzgado se encontró con el abogado de la familia Malfoy, la Señora Malfoy y el pequeño Malfoy.

Hola—Dijo Draco—Os presentó a mi futura mujer y nuestra pequeña generación

Hola –Dijo el joven Malfoy, ganándose un codazo de su madre.

Julia entendió porque Draco le dijo que ante cualquier ataque se escondiera tras él, porque ella no podría defenderse. Por el final del pasillo llegaba el juez y el abogado del Draco.

Señor Black—Dijo el juez –Lega antes de hora, así que si lo desean podemos entrar a la sala y tramitar los últimos puntos de esta reunión.

Si señoría, —Draco inclino la cabeza hacia delante y con un gesto de mano cedió el paso a su madre y abogado seguido del menor de la familia Malfoy, después entro Draco y Julia.

Después de dos horas de puro papeleo, el juez dijo que quería hablar a solas con Sac, así que obedeciendo al juez todos abandonaron la sala, incluida la señora Malfoy, que iba murmurando solo Merlín sabre que.

Sac, ven vamos a mi despacho esta cruzando esta puerta.

Si señor – Dijo el muchacho de ojos grises.

El juez se sentó en la silla y sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y unas cuantas galletitas.

Dime Sac, perdona puedo llamarte Sac verdad.

Si señor, no hay ningún problema.

Bueno Sac, quiero que estas fiestas las pases con tu hermano, para que puedas conocerlo un poco, se que él, esta trabajando en tu colegio y has podido entablar alguna conversación, con él. Quiero que cualquier cosa que te asuste, que no te guste de tu hermano me lo hagas saber. Esto quedara entre nosotros de acuerdo.

Si señor,

mmm..., por que no me llamas Robert, si…--Al ver que el niño no respondía siguió su explicación—Luego de vacaciones volveremos a reunirnos y volveremos a hablar tú y yo a solas y me explicaras como es vivir con tu mama y todo lo que has hecho durante las vacaciones con tu hermano. Luego me dirás con quien prefieres ira a vivir.

Con mi mama señor. —Respondió rápido y secante el niño.

mmm...—Pensó el joven juez. —Tengo muy mala memoria, tendrás que recordármelo después de vacaciones de acuerdo.

Si, señor. —Respondió Sac.

Vale antes de irnos quiero que me contestes estas preguntas, y nos podremos ir.

Si señor.

El juez Robert le entrego un cuestionario con algunas preguntas tipo test. Has ido al parque de atracciones, has visitado el mundo muggle alguna vez, cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste a la playa, tu comida favorita, tu juego favorito, descríbeme tu habitación, que libros lees en tu tiempo libre,… entre otras preguntas que un niño de catorce años puede responder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una vez respondidas todas estas preguntas, tanto su señoría como el joven Malfoy salieron fuera de la sala. Donde una muy afectada Señora Malfoy abrazaba y lloraba a su hijo.

Toma cariño tu baúl, nos vemos después de …--Narcisa fue interrumpida

El baúl no le ara falta, Señora Malfoy, el Señor Black tiene que recompensar todos estos años en regalos. Hay algún inconveniente en ello…--Dijo el Juez, mirando inquisitivamente a Draco

¡Ninguno! Señoría,--Dijo el ojigris más contento que un niño con un juguete nuevo—ahora mismo partiremos a realizar las compras de todo lo que necesite, incluyendo los regalos navideños. Pero primero tenemos que pasar por el banco, hoy vamos a vaciar la bóveda. —Draco puso pose de pensativo, con la mano bajo el mentón y mirando al techo—Ahora que recuerdo también tenemos que comprar las cosas para los bebes.

Que no quiero saber el sexo Draco, como quieres que te lo diga. —Dijo Julia medio enfadada, medio en broma.

Una carcajada de parte de Draco, el Juez y los abogados se oyó por el pasillo, aunque los demás no encontraron ninguna gracia. En cuanto a los demás me refiero a Narcisa no tiene sentido del humor, y Sam no se rió por miedo a otro codazo de su madre. Draco hizo señas al heredero Malfoy para poder irse a realizar las compras.

Sam, as probado alguna vez las jamburgesa,…

La jamburgesa, querrás decir hamburguesa –corrigió Julia.

Si—dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo—Eso era lo que quería decir.

Ha mi hijo, no lo vas a llevar al mundo muggle, me oíste—Protesto la Señora Malfoy, mientras Sam, al que se le había iluminado la carita, se le apago tras las palabras de su madre.

Si, madre, la escuche perfectamente. Pero esta semana estará bajo mi tutela, y por si no se había dado cuenta mi futura esposa es muggle, pero lo tanto iremos donde haga falta a comprar. —Respondió el pelirubio, muy educadamente.

El juez sonrío y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Draco e incitándolo a que se fueran que el hablaría largo y tendido con la viuda Malfoy.

Señoría, antes de irnos. quería comentarle que íbamos a pasar las navidades con mi familia. Hay algún inconveniente o es preferible que pesemos las fiestas los tres juntos.

Las fiestas navideñas, señor Black son para pasarlas en familia, pero en circunstancias como esta la ley tiene que decidir, así que no hay ningún problema, todo lo contrario. Les deseo unas felices fiestas.

Lo mismo le digo Señor Juez, felices fiestas.

Una vez todos se desearon las mejor para las fiestas nuestro nuevo trío se dirigió hacia la red flu.

Primera parada, a mi apartamento de Londres, bueno mío no de Harry pero como si fuera mío.

Si tendrás morro, no te da vergüenza decir esto.

La verdad no. Que dices Sam, le gorreamos más luz y agua a Potter o nos apiadamos de el.

Que, vamos a casa de Potter. Mama me matara.

Draco se detuvo de repente muy serio y miro a su hermano, y con voz muy suave y dulce le hablo a su hermano.

Mira Sam, yo le debo mucho a Harry. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Para decirte que no hay dinero, ni favores en el mundo que pueda cubrir todo lo que el ha hecho por mi. Así que de hermano a hermano, es mejor que mama no se entere de esto.

La mirada de los dos hermanos se encruzo y Sam sabia exactamente a lo que su hermano se refería así que sonrío y estiro su dedo meñique.

De acuerdo, pero solo porque tu hechizaste tu habitación para que solo yo pudiera entrar y tocar tus cosas. Será un secreto de hermanos.

Draco entendió a la primera a lo que ser refería, así que solo sonrío y cruzo su dedo meñique sobre el del pequeño haciendo un pacto de hermanos. Julia sonreía contenta de que por fin dos hermanos se pudieran tratar como tal y no como dos simples desconocidos. Ahora solo faltaba que el chico dejara caer esa mascara imperturbable y dejara salir su emociones.

* * *

**22 de Diciembre – ****Ministerio de magia, Londres ****– 16:45 AM**

* * *

Bueno ahora como lo hacemos, Julia no puede ir sola, y solo tampoco quiero que vayas…

Sencillo, si ha Sam, no le importa tu vas primero y luego vamos nosotros dos. —Dijo Julia.

Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero y si te mareas o te caes o…

Protego –Dijo Draco poniendo una mano encima de la cabeza de Julia. —Protegida no hay problema por los bebes. Estas seguro que no te importa ir con ella.

No, porque me tendría que importar. —Dijo el Sam, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Draco sonrío por dentro y pensó ("Veo que encontraste mi libro, me alegro tanto que lo leas. Así no tienes esos prejuicios que yo tenia. Por eso eres tan cohibido y pensativo. Pero yo te ayudare a salir del cascaron, pequeño poyuelo").

El hogar—Dijo el ojigris lanzando polvos flu por la chimenea.

Sam tomo de la mano a Julia y la guío dentro de la chimenea, lanzando con fuerza los polvos flu, grito.

El hogar—Curiosa Palabra para alguien que no se sentía a gusto en ningún lugar.

Dios mío, que mareo—Dijo Julia solo llegar al piso—Draco, el baño.

No le dio tiempo a más el pobre la guío rápido al baño y luego dejo que se acostara un rato.

Como te sientes amor. Te preparo alguna cosa.

No déjame dormir un ratito haber si se me pasa. —Respondió Julia.

De acuerdo, lo siento mi vida, yo …

Sshhhh, no te disculpes no vale la pena, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a buscaros un par de hamburguesas y comer algo. Luego cuando me levante me invitas a cenar.

Me llevo el Mobil, voy a avisar a Molly o alguna de las chicas para que se quede contigo. Y no proteste que sino no me quedo tranquilo.

De acuerdo. Si así estas más tranquilo.

* * *

Gracias a Claus0371, a Zafiro Potter, Nocturnal Depression, a Zaffiro, Adictaapotter y a Adolfo_89 por vuestros comentarios. Gracias al resto por sus lecturas. Y por sus Favoritos.

**~_~ Dejen Reviews por favor. ~_~**

Hola otra vez, este capitulo es muy, muy largo así que he decidido partirlo en trozos. Siento no haber publicado antes pero no ha sido un año muy bueno para mí, ni para mi familia. No siempre las cosas salen bien y no he podido ponerme a escribir asta ahora aunque el capitulo estuviera empezado desde que publique el anterior.

Este es mi último año como universitaria y estoy de faena, exámenes a más a más tengo que hacer mi proyecto final de carrera, así que estoy hasta los topes si a más le contamos que tengo que ir a trabajar y que mi salud esta algo vulnerable, pues no llego a todo. Sorry de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero este año me lo he pasado más en la cama y en los médicos que estudiando. A mediados de febrero se puede decir que termino la carrera, puesto que solo tendré una asignatura y mi proyecto de final de carrera así que tendré más tiempo para poder publicar.

Así que me sigo disculpando, y me dejo ya de lamentaciones que a la gente no le gustan los problemas de los demás ya que tienen suficientes con los suyos propios Y_Y sniff sniff.

**~_~ Dejen Reviews por favor. ~_~**

**Un gran abrazo y un gran beso de vuestra amiga Samtrom.**


End file.
